My life, Your life, Our lives
by Etaine Rain
Summary: They were once just normal students living abnormal teenage lives. She was just a girl with her memories sealed away. He had only spent the last of ten years thinking of her and yearning to see her again. So? MAIN PAIRING: Sasuke x Sakura CHAPTER 15 UP!
1. Their Lives

Another fiction is once again made by me….joy. This is also once again a Naruto fic. Since nobody bothered to give me a review on my other fictions, I'll just ask for a comment this time. Lol. Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

Characters 

**Yuuhi Kurenai **

**Haruno Sakura**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Tenten**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Hatake Kakashi **

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Hyuuga Neji**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Ok, in this fic, I'll try not to put in any OCs but i can't promise on making them OOC. And I do not own Naruto in any way. He belongs to a very, very good author whose name I have trouble remembering. Lol. Hope you like this one.**

* * *

Somewhere around Tokyo…**

"Target Umoso Sagashi identified."

A teenager called out softly. Her pink hair shifted as her body jumped onto the ground from a tree she was standing on. Three girls landed beside her instantly and silently. The tree's shadows covering almost every detail of the four.

"Please, Sakura. Relax a bit. It's just a normal B-ranked mission. We'll get through it." A girl about 6'2 tall with two buns on her head reassured her.

"Yea, Sakura-chan. You can finish him off for me, if you like. I just did my nails." Though shadowed, this girl's long blonde hair can be seen tied into a high ponytail. She checked her perfect long, glittered and polished nails in the full moonlight shining down on the four.

"Yamanaka Ino. I cannot believe you are an assassin and still can get a manicure or a pedicure without hesitation!" Green eyes gleaming, she threw her hands up in the misty air in despair. Sakura glared at her teammate.

"Well, it just proves that I can spend my time usefully." Ino placed her hands on her hips.

"Phsa right, tell it to Kurenai-sensei when we get back." Sakura huffed and ensure the location of her target.

"Oh just get on with this mission! _Bad Boys II_ are playing in like, exactly one hour!"

"Really! I'll do it! I'll do it!" The pink haired girl jumped up and down, eyes shining.

The last girl of the group giggled at her leader's reaction to Will Smith's latest movie. Her pale eyes giving away almost no emotion. Purple-blue bangs covered her forehead, but spiked up in the back, however.

"Sakura-chan really likes him,"

"Not like, Hinata-chan. Love. Sakura **_love_** him." Tenten cupped her hands together, pretending to blush and make loving noises. "Ah…his dark hair, those deep black eyes, the hot body…"

"Ooo…"

The leader blushed redder bit by bit at her team's comments on her favorite actor. Sure, he's hot and all, but it's only a fangirl-crush-kind-of-thing. She got hold of a knife-like weapon known as a kunai and aimed it at the window. The other girls knew what she's gonna do and quieted down. Stealthily, Sakura threw the kunai, which earned her a, a bloody yell and a thump. Sighing, she smiled at her team.

"Umoso Sagashi. Eliminated."

Ino, Tenten and Hinata smiled back as Hinata clear away all the mini laptops and the extra weapons into her back pack.

"Time to go. Sensei waits for our good news. And Sakura is gonna go crazy if she misses her movie even for a minute." Tenten stretched herself while she stood up as she had been crouching down for a whole 20 minutes.

"Yea…" Ino started jumping to the tree they had jumped from. "Besides, we're expecting company."

The light to the room the dead victim was in is turned on brighter than before. Sounds of 'oh-my-gosh' and 'what-the-hell-happened-in-here's can be heard. The other three nodded and jumped onto the huge plant. In a second, they were gone.**

* * *

Headquarters…**

"Hi, sensei! Mission completed!" Tenten chirped as she reappeared again out of nowhere. Sakura, Ino and Hinata followed.

Behind a well-furnished (?) desk, sits a lady in her early 20's. Her blood red eyes stood out from the darkness while her curly charcoal black hair was camouflaged in the darkness.

"A job done by our Sakura, nonetheless?" Kurenai stood up from her seat, revealing her red and white knee-lengthed, strapped dress, smiling.

"Of course!" Ino grins widely.

"Good work. That must be mission no.99 right? Just a few more and you'll catch up with the others."

"Hai, kurenai-sensei."

"Ok. You all will have the rest of the night off. The rest of the missions for today are taken by the others anyway. Have a good night."

"We will! Good night, sensei!"

The foursome disappeared again, leaving a few leaves behind.**

* * *

At a newly furnishedcondo…**

"Home at last! I call the shower!"

"What? No way! You didn't even break a sweat out there! I did all the work! It's mine!"

"You were the one who didn't break a sweat out there. Youthrew only a kunai and we're popping out of there. It's not that difficult!"

"Oh hell it is! You need to concentrate on the exact spot where it will take one's life and pinpoint it nowhere else! That's what I call difficult!"

"But you did it, _nonetheless_?"

"That's—fine!Just hurry up? The movie's starting!"

Ino laughed as she walked down the stairs. "Just joking, taijou. You use it first. It's your day." Ruffling her leader's head on the way she's rushing up. "Don't drown yourself."

"Ha-ha. Very funny. You get ready channel 40 and the popcorn. I'll be down in a sec."

"Whoops. We took care of that already. But we're out of Sakura and Ino. So, I will have to go order some while Hinata help me find the numberfor 7-eleven. See ya!"

Tenten opened an imaginary door and walked into the TV room, pulling along with a giggling Hyuuga. Ino and Sakura laughed while Sakura head towards the bathroom and Ino towards the other two.

A few minutes later, Sakura came practically bouncing down the stairs to the three girls whom were currently cuddling among beanie cushions and hugging all the space on the sofas.

"Has it started yet? Oi, get your ass away from my beanie, Tenten,"

"Aww, I like it…" Tenten regretfully gave the beanie back to Sakura as she (Tenten) hugged her own stuffed teddy bear which is almost as huge as a single-person cushion.

"Arigato. Oh, thank god that it hasn't started."

"Well, of course. Since we changed the channel to 71 ten minutes ago."

"What? Ino! I'll kill you if I miss even the opening credits!" The raging girl snatched the remote from the Yamanaka and flipped the channel back to 40. And just in time too.

"Damn."

"What? You haven't missed it." Ino asked crossly, missing the Pussycat Doll's **'Beep'** video on channel 71.

"No, I was hoping I'll miss it so I'll have a chance to wrestle you again."

"You little brat! But too bad, I'll win anyway."

"Say that again and I'll help you write _and_ send a retirement letter to Kurenai-sensei early next morning."

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts, no need to threaten me, taijou."

"Stop taijou-in and taijou-out. It sounds like I'm over 30."

"Well…" Ino smirked a sly smirk as she trailed off.

"No. You. Didn't!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh, yes I did."

"Why I—"

"Shut up both of you! It's starting!" Tenten hissed. Hinata just sat on her own pale purple bean cushion and pop a popcorn in her mouth now and then. Laughing at her friends antics.

"Ya! Will smith!" Sakura completely forgotten about her fight with Ino and glued her eyes at the screen, mentally. Tenten and Hinata giggled at their taijou's reactions once again. Ino just sighed and smiled defeated as she looked at her best friend being a fan girl over an actor. _'She forgets so easily. That baka…'_

Suddenly, Sakura sneezed. Ino looked at her eyes widened. _'What the…' _

Sakura squealed again.

"What?" Everybody asked her.

"He must have thought of me!"

The three fell anime-style, sweat-dropping. _'Honto-ne baka…'_

* * *

Ok! Sasura will stop right here. Hope you **will** leave a comment on this. Sasura don't own Will Smith. And neither do Sakura (joke).The pairings are simple. Sasusaku, Nejitenten, Naruhina and Inoshika. Maybe, I'll add a little KakaKurenai. Hinata don't stutters in this fic all the time too. Well…Ja! 

SaSuRa-4eVeR**

* * *

Future chapters… (if there is any…)**

**Sakura woke up along with her team to find that they are nearly late for school. But thanks to their ninja techniques, they made it just in time. Just in time to welcome four new guys to their school, forced by their principal, Tsunade-sama for their punishment for running in the hallways. The guys are in all the same classes, the same activities and etc. as the girls are. Because of that, these eight hang out almost everyday. Doing projects together, having lunch, vacations (maybe) and etc. Day by day, the girls grew from a little crush to love. (So did the boys. But they're a different story.) But wait a second; Kurenai-sensei said that their next mission Ranked-S is eliminating four males. What? The descriptions to the targets are almost the same as their crushes? Is this just a coincidence? Or is this fate playing with them? **

**(…if there is a future for this poor written fic, I welcome ideas with arms opened wide!)**


	2. Curiousity Kills The Cat

Ok, I knew I told some of you I'll be updating in two weeks the least, well, I **begged** for an hour of free time from my studies just to see if anyone has been commenting. It seems as though there are and I'm so happy for it too!

**Thank you, minna! For reading my poor written story and reviewing! I'll continue this even if my life's at stake! Ok, well not really, but you get the idea, don't you?**

Now, on with the story!

* * *

My life, Your life, Our lives... 

Chapter 2…

Haruno Sakura…a fifteen year old teenager. Pink hair, jade eyes. Attends Konoha Academy. Vice president of the Archery Club. Best buds with Ino, Tenten and Hinata. Hides identity as a deadly assassin with her childish antics as a normal high school student. But she can't get rid of her cursing habits even if she's dead. (Freakin'ly), this Haruno smiles and acts normal as she hunts down her specified targets. Specialties, Genjutsu, an illusionary technique of a ninja, and hand to hand combat, especially Taekwondo. Not yet an ANBU, but will be one in the near future nevertheless.

Yamanaka Ino…ANBU since fifth grade. A typical long blonde with cerulean blue eyes, she's15 and living as an assassin too. A student of Konoha Academy and best friends with Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. Captain of the volleyball team. Outside, she's just another bitchy girl thinking about dates, make-ups and when her next hair appointment is. On the inside, she seduces her victims and then kills them off if they can even touch her skin by one millimeter. Specialties, combat and a secret technique of her clan.

Tenten…ANBU since ten years old. Long brown hair tied in trademark buns, this 15 year old is the stealthiest and most experienced assassin in this four girl team. Silently, she kills unwanted people for a living, along with her teammates and friends, Hinata, Ino and Sakura. Studies in Konoha Academy and is the star athlete of the well-known school. President of the Archery Club together with Sakura. Specialties, close combats, weaponry of all kinds and a family-passed-down skill that is rarely seen. Even if it is seen, the witness won't live to tell about it, unless, he or she is someone she trusts. Until now, not even her buds had seen the technique.

Hyuuga Hinata…another ANBU member since fourth grade. Shy and sweet on the outside, this teenager, aged fifteen too, is the brains behind all the assassination work of this team. Attends Konoha Academy like any other. Is the president of her year and the English Club. Her petite but well-trained figure fooled her victims into thinking she's a softie. Unfortunately, that's the last thing the victims thought before this Hyuuga give them a slice at their necks or a stab at their abdomen, soundlessly and effectively. Specialties, computer gadgets and gizmos of all kinds, close or middle ranged combats, a few secret Taijutsu moves, and a passed-on unique eye-ability, known as Byakugan.

These four elite ninjas are under the supervision of Yuuhi Kurenai, leader of all ninja artworks, period. (I don't know how to put this, Kurenai only trains the female Nins, not the males, that's under—shit, should have learned to keep my mouth shut.) At an early age of twenty-one, she became a legendary female Nin due to an assassination of a criminal. Specialties, jutsu of all kinds, plus her own special technique, and hand to hand combats.

* * *

**At our assassins' residence…**

"Mmm…" Sakura cuddled into her warm bed sheets like any other way she sleeps. Slowly, her jade-green eyes fluttered open, adjusting the sunlight that was shone into her room by her opened window. _'Ugh…what time is it…'_

A glance at the clock told her that it was ten minutes to eight. Her eyes then opened wide. _'What the hell? I'm going to be—"_

"Late! Oh my god! Oh my God! I'm so not in the mood to face Tsunade-sama today at her office!"

The shriek which was muffled a bit by the ceiling still told her buddies whom were eating breakfast downstairs in the kitchen that she was up and rampaging. Ino smirked.

"See? I told you that she will wake up at 7.50."

"Oh man…"

"Hand it over, Tenten."

"Damn…" Tenten cursed as she gave her friend a 10 dollar bill. "I was saving for a new set of kunais too…"

"Aww…too bad," Ino smirked at her victory.

"Ano…you two made a bet on Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked over the stove. She's making pancakes and frying eggs at the same time. Hearing her best friend and taijou being a bet is not the typical conversation she would chose to hear early in the morning. Ok, it's not that early, but hey, when you sleep until the afternoon on holidays after an assassination, it **is**.

"Yeah. Ino said that she had memorized Sakura daily…" Tenten trailed off as she swallowed a piece of cut, fried bacon. "…daily what again?"

"Oh, you mean daily activities. Won't she be mad?"

"If no one tells her, she won't." Ino scoffed, drinking her orange juice.

"I see." Hinata flipped a perfectly made pancake onto a plate. She sensed something while putting her plate on the table and greeted her clumsy, sleepy friend.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan."

She was greeted with a thump and a groan. Apparently, the Haruno fell from the stairs. (Man, she is clumsy…and to think that she is an assassin…pfft…lol)

"Oww…Ohayou, minna…"

"Ohayou, Sakura no baka."

"Ohayou, Sakura."

"Oh my god! Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

"Yea…I think. No broken ribs anywhere."

"Great!" Ino finished the last of her waffle and pushed her chair backwards, getting up. "Coz we're gonna be late."

Sakura glared at her partner in annoyance. "You just have to remind me…Oo, pancakes! Thanks, Hinata-chan!" Hinata said 'you're welcome' and continue washing the dishes in the sink. Sakura prayed a short prayer and said a silent 'Itadakimasu' before eating. Between mouthful and mouthful of the flour-made breakfast, Tenten asked if she's wearing her jacket today.

"Of course. It is, after all, in the middle of autumn."

"I knew it! You hand it over, Yamanaka!"

"Shoot." Ino handed the bill over to the American Born Chinese. (Also known as ABC, if I'm not mistaken.)

"Arigato!" the girl grinned widely. Sakura almost choked when the two did that.

"You two (cough) bet on me?"

"Well, yea…but it's no biggie, rig—"

Ino was cut short as a few dozen kunai flew straight towards her.

"Whoops."

She took out a kunai of her own and started countering all the knives. Again, apparently, she took it as it's just a walk in the park. In the end, the kunais all fell onto the carpeted floor, imbedded. A few claps were heard.

"Not bad. You haven't trained for a week and you still can counter all of them," Tenten cried as she points her thumb at the knives. "You go girl!"

Ino smirked. Sakura fumed but let the topic of her being a bet flew by; she gobbled down the rest of her breakfast and made a jump for the door.

"Sakura-chan, it's not good to swallow everything without chewing, you know,"

"Sorry, Hinata-chan. But I don't give a damn about that since we have only what, ten minutes before school starts?"

"Shit! We're late!"

"Oh, now you see it,"

"Ok! Ok! My bad!...Teleportation?" Ino asked her petal-haired friend, as Sakura picked up her book bag and her cell.

"Got any better ideas?" She snapped back.

'_Somebody woke up in the wrong side of the bed today…'_ thought the other three as they picked up their own necessities. After a couple hand-seals, they were no where in sight.

* * *

**Konoha Academy, Girl's bathroom… (Sweat drops…of all the places…)**

"Ah!"

Sakura and co. fell onto the dry floor of the bathroom. Oddly, nobody seems to be in there at the moment.

"Hell yeah! We're not late!" Sakura was the first to jump up and made a dash for the door. "See you guys at the same place at lunch!" then, she sped out.

"You know," Ino said while dusting herself, standing up, "if I haven't know her, I'll just thought that she loves school,"

"Nah, it must be that she wants to see if the art club is receiving any new members."

Hinata giggled. "You're both wrong." She held up her mini laptop. "She's on her last bar of the record. If she's recorded one more time, it's the cafeteria lady and the janitor jobs for her."

Ino managed to stifle a giggle while Tenten laughed.

"Tsk. Tsk. To think the leader of the best ninja's in this district is a trouble maker. What will Kurenai-sensei do if she found out?"

"Well…she already did."

"Nani?"

"She won't care about our personal lives unless it will influence our jobs, you know that." Ino and co. walked out of the door.

"Yeah, but it's not fair! She always gets away with everything! Like, last time, I just accidentally threw a kunai at sensei while I wanted to hit the target during practice, she like, totally yelled at me and threatened to withdraw my post as an ANBU!"

Tenten and Hinata looked down sadly as Ino said that. The Yamanaka instantly regretted that she said that herself. _'Damn it…' _"Sorry…"

"It's ok. Lucky you, she's not around to hear you say that."

"Yeah, if she is, you will have one hell lot of explaining to do."

"I know, I know. I'll watch it next time. Oh, here's my room, see ya." Ino waved, walking towards the noisy room.

"Yeah/bye." The two walked up the stairs to their own rooms.

Unknown to them, a figure followed them on their way out. Her jade eyes dulled when she heard her friends talk. As if on cue, her head starts to ache. _'Ugh…'_ Ignoring it, she walked towards her class too. _'Stupid-no-good headache, it's not the time to come now…' _

Wandering mindlessly in the endless hallways, her tears slowly slid down her cheek, uncontrollably. _'Hff…why am I crying?'_ Sakura turned at a fork to the left. _'It's not like this is the first time they said that…' _Sakura managed a crooked smile while wiping away the salty water. "(whispering) Yea…it's not the first time…"

Sakura suddenly bumped into someone. She lifted her head up curiously. And you now what? The saying 'curiosity kills the cat' is true. Immediately, Sakura quickly stood up straight and greeted her nightmare. The person just smirked at her.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama…O-Ohayou…" Sakura gave out a few breathless laughs...

* * *

Oops. I'll stop here now. Bad Sasura. Bad. Haha… 

Anyways, here are another few facts about this story…

I'm planning to make Sakura the I-lost-my-memory-about-my-parents-since-I-can-remember character. Is it ok?

The foursome studies in different rooms. So they separated just now.

Tsunade-sama is, of course the principal of Konoha Academy. She likes Sakura, but can't help giving her detention slips as she's always in fights with the bullies and breaks some rules.

Sakura is a good girl, actually. She just can't help defending her friends from being bullied or tossed around by others. FYI, she wins almost every time they had a showdown. Figure that!

The boys will be making their appearance in the next chapter, I hope. Sakura is bothering me with her 'who are they? What do they look like?' and other questions behind the story. Lol.

Well, Ja! Don't forget to click the button below to leave a comment! **Thanks again to the ones who did!**


	3. Past l And An Appearance

Okay. I got back from my grey, grey world today! Man, exams are not fun! Anyways, I'd like to thank all of u who reviewed! Arigato-desu!

Now, on with the story!

I do not own naruto, or any other celebrities that will or will not be mentioned in the fic. That's all.

* * *

_"Kaa-san? Tou-san?"_

_A little girl cried out into the dark room. Nobody answered her. She started to cry._

_"Kaa-chan! Where are you?"_

_Still, only the echoes of the cold winds blowing at her small form replied. The little girl slowly made her way to a room in front of her. Turning the knob, she called again._

_"Mommy? Are you in the—!"_

_Two bodies were found on the floor, bloodied. The girl ran towards them in panic._

_"Mommy! Daddy! What happened? Mommy? Wake up!"_

_She kept on nudging the two life-less beings. Nevertheless, they never woke up, and she kept on crying…

* * *

_

"!"

Sakura widened her eyes, awakened from her nightmares. _'…just a dream…yokata…'_

She got down from her bed and walked towards her window, which is left ajar. The cold breeze brushed her face gently. _'What happened back then? I felt like I knew it all along…' _

She just sat on the window sill till sleep took over her.

* * *

My life, Your life, Our lives… 

Chapter 3

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama…Ohayou…" Sakura let out a few breathless laughs.

Tsunade smirked a little. Ok, so it was a wide smirk.

"Haruno…what's the excuse this time? Forget your books? Again?"

"No, I went to check out the art's club for new members."

"Uh-huh. And I want to join the army. Come on."

Tsunade pulled, no, dragged, Sakura's uniform's collar and went towards her office without another word.

"Demo, joke-janai! Tsunade-sama!"

"Yeah,"

The principal opened a door and closed it behind her with Sakura in front of her desk.

"Onegai, Godaime! It's only the twelfth time this year! Five lesser than last year!"

Tsunade laughed while sitting down in her (fluffy) chair, motioning Sakura to do so too.

"What makes you so sure that I'm going to punish you, Haruno?"

"Eh? You're not? Then why are you **prisoning** me here?"

"Because of this." Godaime threw a folder in front of Sakura. She opened it and gawked. (You guys must know who they are, so I won't go on to repeat it. I'll skip this part.)

"There are gonna be new students here? Boys to be exact?"

"Yup. And I want you to introduce them to the school, the town…"

"…?"

"And your friends."

"Nani!" Sakura leaped up from her seat and slammed her hands on the polished desk.

"You heard me."

"But why does it have to be us? No, more importantly, what's in it for us?"

"Well, I'll personally clear off your records for the last 3 months. Your archery club will get new members. Ino will get a few bars off her record too. Hinata will look forward to her new laptop to help her with the student council work."

"Wow. I didn't know that you'll take it so seriously. But, hey. What the heck? Sure, Godaime. I'll take this task." Sakura extended her hand. Tsunade nodded and they both shook.

"I'll look forward of positive compliments from them. Oh, and one more thing. Befriend with them."

"What? But you said—"

"A whole page full of empty records…" Tsunade help up a worn out folder. Sakura cursed inwardly and agreed.

"Aa. I'll make sure that there will be only good ones. Remember your promise, Tsunade-sama." She forced a smile.

With that, Sakura walked out of the office. Tsunade sank deeper into her chair, sighing.

'_She didn't ask for a pass this time, she's not herself today…'_

**

* * *

Konoha Academy, Konoha Garden, by a Sakura tree…**

Sakura and co. was found under a Sakura tree( as stated above, lol) taking their lunch, which by the way was made by Hinata. Since each of them has their own resources, they knew that Sakura weren't in present in the first class. And so, Tenten being the oldest among them, asked her.

"Ne, where were you during homeroom?"

"Godaime's office."

"Eh? You got into trouble again?" Hinata put down her chopsticks in worry.

"Nope." Sakura swallowed her bite of ham sandwich.

"Then?" Ino took a bite of her sushi.

"She has a 'mission' for us."

"Nani! She knew we are as—" Her mouth was covered by Sakura in panic.

"Urusai! She didn't, of course. It's a different story."

"Tell us! Goddamnmit!" Obviously, the Chinese don't like anyone messing with any of her body parts. She swallowed a rice ball whole, to calm down her nerves.

"Tenten-chan. You will choke like that."

"I won't."

"We are chosen as the guides for 4 boys."

"You will. You choked the last time."

"No I didn't!"

"You so di—what did you say?" Ino turned towards the pink haired girl.

"Guide for 4 boys ka? When?" Hinata scrolled down a few bars in her mini laptop planner.

"Tomorrow."

"Great, we are having a real mission then,"

"Have to cancel it, I guess." Sakura rubbed her nape.

"Iie! Kurenai-sensei gave it to us for a week already and we haven't done it!"

"There's supposed to be a new laptop for one of us for her efforts in this thing, ya' know."

Hinata mapped out the pros and cons. Then, she quickly deleted the bar and typed in the new 'mission'.

"Ja, is it in the morning?" the Hyuuga smiled at the other three.

"H-hai," '_Man, she changes moods fast,'_

"There, done." She closed the window to it and opened another folder. A click was heard and a familiar melody came out, smoothly.

"Hey, this is…"

"Hai. Sakura-chan no melody desu."

"You purposely transferred it into your 'top? Arigato, Hinata-chan…"

Hinata shook her head. "It's no biggie. We all like it, so why not?"

"Aa, you really played the flute well, Sakura-chan."

"I have no objections to that. It's perfect, this lullaby."

Sakura said nothing more, neither do the others. They all sat there under the blossoming petals enjoying their time. (They have an hour for recess. Wow, a lot, I know, but I always felt that the normal 15 minutes my school gave us is so- unfair, so I changed it here. Another F.Y.I. The melody they are hearing now is 'Sadness and Sorrow' from Naruto. I love that melodic tune.)

'_Although it gives off a sad feel, but it is still very peaceful…ne? Sakura-chan?'_ Ino glanced at her friend's direction. She is currently swaying her head with the music. The Yamanaka inwardly smiled. Her troubles of letting her find out about her past are currently forgotten.

The rest of the time came by very quickly. Then, they all separated to their respective classes until they meet up after school.

**

* * *

In a condo, (not the girls', mind) downstairs…**

"Ne, when are we going to this school?" a boy with golden spiky hair asked while he boringly flipped through channels and channels of useless news. (No offence to news lovers…)

"Tomorrow, idiot." Another boy answered. His long bangs but spiked up at the back hair were of the darkest blue. If you look at him from afar, you would have thought that it was black. Lying on his stomach, he tried to sketch something on a drawing block..

"Oh…and don't call me idiot!" The blonde gave the other a playful high kick, which was aiming for his face, by the way. He ducked and gave him a kick of his own, followed by a punch. Both were missed as the blonde flipped backwards and did a summersault.

"You improved, dobe."

"Nah, you just slacked off."

"I did not."

"You so did,"

"Why you little—"

"Cut the crap, you two. It's too troublesome to hear you fight almost 24/7," a boy came into view. His predicted-to-be-long hair tied up in a high ponytail, spiked and black in colour. Yawning, he went passed them and went to the stairs.

"Sleeping again? Nara?"

"No, I'm gonna go have a tan in the veranda. It's not too hot out anyway," he continued on his way.

"Suit yourself." The guy who spoke to the one who's going to tan shrugged and walked into the living room. His long hair of dark brown tied loosely at his back swayed as he moved to lie lazily on a couch.

"Excited?"

"No,"

"Then what's with you drinking soda now when I just saw you throwing endless kunais at the targets? And not missing them even by one, I suppose."

"None of your business."

"Ouch. That's cold, man."

"Hn. Why don't you ask Uchiha over there if he's nervous."

The Uchiha had picked up his drawing and continued sketching. Oh, it's coming to more clearly now. An shaded outline of a young girl. (I'm talking about three or four years old.)

"Aww…thinking of her again?"

"No, just reminiscing."

"It's the same."

"Like I care."

"I know, you never."

"Hn." He continued with his work.

A pause came from both of the two. Until the blonde spoke out a question.

"Ne, what's her name?"

"Sa—…I forgot."

"'usosuki,"

"Say all you like."

"Hmph." The two gave up finding out his past and turned their attention towards the TV screen.

The Uchiha smirked inside. _'How can I forget?'_ The lines to the girl were seen more clearly now. _'Her name is…'_ He held up the artwork in satisfaction. _'Haruno Sakura.'_

_

* * *

_

Ja...! Third fic's done! Hope you like it!

The first few paragraphs are about somebody's past. Guess whose.

Tsunade-sama is called 'Godaime' for being the fifth principal here. Weird,I know. But then again, this is my story, so suck it up! Lol...

The last few are of the boys, of course, and I'll give you a tip. They are living in the condo very near to the girls'. **Very** near...

So far, the story's going well.I hope that whoever read this will support it...ne? Leave a comment before you close this window...

* * *

Dictionary...

yokata - thank god

nani - what

husosuki/'usosuki - liar

urasai - shut up


	4. Past ll And A Guiding Through School

Yatta! A new chapter! Thanks for reviewing to those who had! It makes me want to write as soon as possible! Thus, the 4th chappie!

I do not own Naruto. Or any other celebrities and songs that will or will not be mentioned in this fic.

P.S: The four girls are single. They have admirers and crushes, but they are still single, nonetheless. The boys…well, you'll find out. Lol. Now, on with the story!

* * *

"_Oh my god!"_

_A woman around 16 rushed towards a little body almost buried in the deep white snow. She quickly picked her up from the cold, hard ground and took her inside her house. _

"_Ne, daijobu? Ne!'_

_She gently slapped the little girl's pale face. The girl slowly opened her eyes, shown of a dull jade-green colour. She blinked a few times before noticing the person beside her. It was also then did she notice that she had already been changed from her usual torn t-shirt and shorts to a warm and pretty dress. A pink one too, to be exact._

"_Where am I…?"The girl whispered. _

"_You are in my house, obviously. Thank god you're okay," She took a wet towel and rubbed it on her forehead. "How are you feeling?"_

"…_fine, arigato for your help…"_

"_Iie, you just rest now until you feel better. I'll go and make something warm for you. Is chicken soup alright?"_

"…_hai," The girl answered in her weak voice and turned to the other of the couch she was resting in. '…'_

_Slowly, wet tears slid down her cheek. Memories of what happened before she fainted came back to her, piece by piece. '**Tou-chan…Kaa-chan…why did you leave me? Nande?'**_

"_Hey, here's your soup (well, that was fast…)—oh dear, why are you crying?" the woman took a box of Kleenex and dabbed the tears dry. The girl turned towards her and looked at her while more tears came out of her emotionless eyes._

"_Daddy…mommy…dous-te? Why did you leave me alone? Why?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Mommy…daddy!" Uncontrollably, the girl wrapped her small arms around the woman's neck. Sniffing and hiccupping as she tried to swallow back the tears._

_The woman was taken back for a bit. **'Okay…?'**_

"_There, there…don't cry…what's your name?" she tried to be as gentle as she can be._

_The girl sniffed again and answered, "Sakura…Haruno Sakura,"_

"_That's a nice name. Wanna know mine?"_

_She nodded._

"_Kurenai. Yuuhi Kurenai."_

"_That's a nice name too."_

_Kurenai grinned. But it didn't last long. She broke the embrace and asks Sakura a question._

"_Ne…what happened to your parents?"_

_Sakura stopped sniffling and started fidgeting in her seat._

"…"

"…_well?"_

"…_they…are dead,"_

"_!"_

"…_I came back from Ino-chan's house…and when I opened the door, mommy and daddy are lying on the ground."_

"_Oh god,"_

"…" _Tears started again. "T-they won't move anymore! They won't speak to Sakura, or scold Sakura!"_

_Kurenai looked at Sakura, frowning at what she had gone through. Sakura rubbed her eyes again and started hiccupping…again._

"_They just lie there…their bodies are cold…I touched them…and there was blood everywhere…"_

'**_So that explains why her clothes are all red…poor kid…she'd been through a lot…no kid should go through that…'_**

"…" '_**Oh, she's finished…'**_

"…_look, I'll tell you what. You can stay here with me, if you like. Since you can't possibly go back now…" Kurenai patted her head. Sakura tilted her head up and smiled for the first time for the Yuuhi. "I don't have any siblings…my mom and dad are in America for business. You can help keep me company here."_

"_Arigato…but I'll only trouble you…"_

"_Iie! You won't be. If you want to repay my kindness for letting you rest here, I suggest you do what I said." Kurenai smirked playfully. Sakura's eyes widened for she had not expect that she will be threat to stay here. But still, she doesn't have any place to go now…_

"_Then…Ok! I'll stay here with nee-san!"_

"_That's a good girl," Kurenai ruffled her head for the second time. "Here, eat up." She handed the bowl of soup that is still warm to Sakura._

"_Thank you!" Sakura prayed and gulped down the liquid, spoon by spoon._

_Kurenai smiled and watched Sakura finish…

* * *

_

My life, Your life, Our lives…

Chapter 4…

**Girls' condo, living room…**

"Ready girls?"

"Hai,"

"Ready."

"Wait! I can't find my cell!" Ino wailed while searching all over the living room. The others sighed. Sakura helplessly joined the search, knowing that it will take forever to let Ino find it herself.

"I told you to get ready an hour ago but nooo, you just have to watch D.N.Angel," (lol, they are anime characters and they watch anime too.)

"It is important!" Ino cried in despair. "Dark is on the verge of getting killed by that no-good, dumb-ass-jerk, Krad!"

"But you have watched this freakin' anime for the 5th time!" Tenten huffed and crossed her arms. "Besides, Dark is not the most important character here. Daisuke is."

"!—you take that back, Tenten! Dark is the most important!"

"Daisuke!"

"Dark!"

"Daisuke!"

"Dar—"

"Ino-chan, what's that on your right hand?" Hinata pointed to the device.

"Eh! How'd it get her—oh, that's right! I was taking pictures of Dark!"

Bad move. Sakura's last string of patience snapped into two.

"Moron! You were holding it the whole time and didn't notice it yourself? And you call yourself a ninja? No, worse than that, an ANBU! For crying out loud, be bright for once in your whole pathetic life!" Sakura took a deep, deep breath.

Tenten and Hinata awed at their leader's reaction. "Hey," Tenten whispered to Hinata. "Nani?"

"It's the first time she said only one curse in a year!"

"(Sweat-drops) you keep track?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Tenten grinned.

"…good for you…" Hinata clapped sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry for troubling you! It wasn't me who asked for your freakin' help, was it now?" Sakura stomped towards her belongings and picked them up.

"I don't care what the fuck you do next time, but please remind me to kick your ass **hard** if this freakin' scene happens again, and burn all your freakin' CDs, and tore off all your designer outfits into…into little pieces that have a Mexican name for it but I can't remember!"

"I stand corrected…five curses today…"

"Yup,"

"I said that I was freakin' sorry, didn't I? Who died and made you queen?" Ino stomped away to pick up her belongings too. "And, the little pieces that has a Mexican name for it, is called confetti, idiot."

"Argh! Stupid Ino-pig!"

"You little over-sized forehead! You don't call me that!"

"Why? Will it hurt Ino-pig's feelings?"

"No!—I mean yes!—I mean—argh! Let's just get out of here! We're gonna be late!" Ino was the first to 'poof' out of sight. But in a few seconds later, she came back. The others look at her in surprise.

"What? I forgot my books. Am I gonna be sentenced to death?" She poofed out again.

"Ya know," Tenten wondered out loud. "It makes me wonder why we were best friends back then."

"Don't remind me, I want to forget everything **sweet **that I have said to her in the past ten years!" Sakura out.

"…do you remember? Hinata?"

"well…haha…I…oh, got to go. Don't forget about the guide thing later!" Hinata out.

"Come on! Does it hurt to just tell me?" Tenten out.

* * *

**Konoha Academy, front porch…**

"Does this have to be long? I have Taekwondo lessons today,"

"Yes, Haruno. You are to show the boys to around school and the town too, if they like."

"Oh man…" _'I need to let out my nerves on a punching bag today! Damn you, Ino!'_

Ino sneezed. Sakura smirked. Tenten, Hinata and Godaime looked at the two.

"They got into a fight again, didn't they?"

"Yup. And she broke the record today for the sentence with the least curses today."

"How many?"

"5,"

Tsunade let out a tiny gasp. "Whoa, that is a small number…did she ate something wrong these days?"

"No. I cook for everyone in the house."

"Yeah, the only thing edible if Hinata don't cook is a whole shelf full of trail mix and crackers." Tenten shuddered. "Or, we will have to order take outs."

"Ummhmm…" Tsunade look out from the porch. "Oh, they're here! Come on, girls!"

Tsunade literally pushed Sakura and Ino out from their roots. Hinata and Tenten followed. "I need to make sure everything is in order. Take them to my office once you introduced yourselves."

All four mumbled a 'hai—' and walked out, regretting that they had taken this 'mission'.

* * *

**Konoha Academy, Main gate…**

**Girls' point of view from afar…**

A car stopped in front of the huge gate. The back door opened and out stepped a blonde guy with blue eyes. (Estimated height is 160cm.) Followed by a guy with dark (almost) raven hair. (Estimated height is 165cm.) Then, a guy with black hair tied into a ponytail on his head stepped out. (Estimated height is 164cm.) Lastly, another guy with his black hair tied at the end climbed out of the limousine. (Estimated height is 167cm.)

All of boys are carrying with them backpacks or a simple book bag. Some brought cells of their own, one carrying Discman, and one even brought along their sketch book (Ok, this, you must know who, right?).

Sakura sighed, upon reaching the gate. "Ino, can we continue our fight later when we get back? I'm lacking energy to 'introduce' them to the whole school."

The Yamanaka blinked and grinned. "Sure."

Tenten and Hinata sweat-dropped as the conversation ends.

"That must be the most peaceful fights between two friends…"

"Yup."

**Boys' point of view…**

Our driver parked the limo along the sidewalk to our new school. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru got out first, due to the fact that the right door is closer. I got out last.

Right in front of us, ok, not in front-in front. But still in front of us, were four girls heading our way. The first one had pale pink hair that's until her shoulders. She's about 161cm tall. The one next to her had blonde hair like Naruto but ten times longer. This one's almost as tall as Nara. Behind them, one had purple hair, about Naruto's height and the other had dark brown, I think, tied in two buns, about Uchiha's height. All in all, I had a weird feeling every time I lay my eyes on the one with the purple hair. Must be the breakfast Naruto got us. Mental note to self, never eat ramen too quickly in the morning. Even if you're starving. They do things to you…

I noted that everyone seemed to bring their cells with them. Uchiha even brought his sketch book. That smart-ass. Nara was yawning and rubbing his eyes now and then. Even Naruto brought his Discman. I look at myself. A book bag and a cell. Simple. Turning towards the inside of our new school, the girls neared us.

* * *

**Main Gate, Entrance…**

"…Ohayou! Welcome to Konoha High!"

Sakura greeted as she stepped in front of the other girls. It was always her job to be the first one getting into anything the four do. And, it is totally nerve-wrecking.

"Morning." The boys echoed.

'_Well, that was fast…'_ Tenten, Hinata, and Ino thought.

"I'm Sakura, she's Ino, that's Tenten, and that's Hinata. And you are…?"

a boy yawned. One just blinked. One glared and the last one looked freaked out. And the last one is Neji. _'Masaka…white eyes? Is she a…'_ Neji looked at Uchiha and Shikamaru. Naruto is out of the question since he is currently listening to his D'man.

Neji tell them to look at the one called Hinata. They did and they are awed too. They shot back looks saying that they will talk about it later. Meantime, Sasuke took the task of introducing them. He pointed to himself then to the others.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji." _'Sasuke… where have I heard that before… 'thought Sakura._

Hinata saw the one called Neji and almost fainted. She gripped onto Tenten and shot her the same looks that Neji did. Tenten saw it and nudged the other two. Sakura and Ino noticed and shot back another 'I know' look. To break the thick ice, the Chinese clapped her hands together.

"Great! Now that we know each other, why don't we go inside and get your schedule first?" Tenten chirped happily. If you are standing next to her, you can see that she is forcing it, mostly. And Hinata saw it.

"Sure/ Whatever/ Hn."

Ino whispered to Hinata. "Man, are they talkative or what?"

* * *

**Konoha Academy, on the way to Godaime's office…**

"…and here's the lab, the workshop…" Sakura pointed out at every room they passed.

Sasuke walked at the same pace as Sakura, in front. Ino was walking with the one called Shikamaru, swallowing the fact that he can sleep even if he's standing. Tenten and Neji walked together as soon as Neji saw that she threw a dart towards a particular target and it hit the tiny red zone when they passed by the training grounds for archery. Apparently, they both do the same activities. Naruto and Hinata walked together since everyone is paired up unknowingly.

**Naruto and Hinata…**

"Anosa…you're Hinata right?"

"Hai. And you're Naruto."

"Hey, how'd you know that?"

"…the one called Sasuke introduced each of you…"

"Oh yeah…heheh…my bad…" Naruto rubbed his nape.

"It's ok." Hinata smiled. Naruto blushed momentarily but hid it. _'Kawaii…'_

**Neji and Tenten…**

"So…when did you start playing?"

"Around six, I think…or younger."

"Cool. I start playing at seven. Sensei wouldn't let me play when I was six. I can only watch."

Neji smirked. "Lucky me."

Tenten gave him somewhat of a pout and glare. "Jerk."

"Jealous?"

"Of you? Why should I be? I'm already playing now."

"I can see that."

"Hmph." Tenten crossed her arms and focused her attention on the pin-up boards. Neji's smirk widened. _'This girl's interesting…'_

**Shikamaru and Ino…**

Silence conquered both of them. Shikamaru was going to doze off every time if not for Ino's nudging him in the ribs. And to top it off, she received a lazy glare that was supposed to mean 'knock it off'. From Ino's view, it was more like 'what the hell are you doing?'.

"Are you always like this?"

"(yawns) no."

"Then what do you do most of your time?"

"Watching clouds."

"Well that's interesting."

"It is."

Ino wanted so much to knock this guy senseless. Shikamaru just gave her another glare and look forward.

**Sasuke and Sakura…**

"The boys' bathroom is down this hall and the cafeteria is over there."

"Hn."

"And the library is upstairs, along with 3 other labs."

"Hn."

"The computer room is on the top floor. The roof top is only accessible during recess or co curriculum activities."

"Hn."

"…do you say anything besides 'hn'?"

"Yea, I do."

"And what's that?"

"None of your business."

Sakura gaped at her new-friend-to-be's attitude. Only one word can describe it. It. Totally. Sucks. Ok, so it's three words. Who cares?

"Ok then. Moving on." She continues her task. Sasuke glance at her direction now and then, unknown to the Haruno, of course.

'_She's Sakura…ka? Sure, she could be her…but she hasn't said her surname yet…'_

Glance.

'_She also has the pink hair…and the green eyes…but could it really be her?'_

"OI! Sasuke! We're here!"

Sasuke awakened from his daydreaming. The others already went inside a room.

"…oh…" He nodded slightly and went inside it too, followed by Sakura, who frown at Sasuke's back. _'He seems so familiar…but that attitude…'_ Sakura shook off the idea. _'Naw…couldn't be…I don't know any guy-friends back then…'_ Sakura closed the door behind her. _'…do I?'

* * *

_

Wow…memory loss stinks…haha.

I don't have any notes I want to make clear this chapter…I think.

So what do you think? Is it ok? Or is it the lamest story you've ever read? To 'sue', click on the little button below. Lol. Arigato desu for reading until here

Stay tuned for the next chappie! Lol.

Sasura out.


	5. Past lll And Intros

Chapter 5 is here! I'm so happy, that some of you who read this fic had followed up till here and also supporting me too. Thx to each and every one of you! Especially sakura4eva, Sasuke's wife Uchiha Sakura, tsukigana-chan, and a whole lot more! (Grins) Thanks to neon-kun for correcting the Japanese words I wrote. Arigato! Sorry if I've said the worng meanings...hehe...

I forgot to tell you guys, in ch4 (and in the future), I'm making the anime characters real in this fic. Like, in real life, humans act, anime was made. Now, anime act, humans…well…act too? Heheh…I'm confused myself…

Argh, cut the cit chat. On with the story!

* * *

_Kurenai sat back in her couch. Things had gone well. Keyword—had. She depressingly sighed. Her thoughts drifted to what had happened._

_Day 1—Sakura seemed happy, living with me. I've told mom and dad about her and they were thrilled. Literally. They said that she can stay forever if she like. I told the kid and she's happy with it too. That night, she cooks dinner. Apparently, she can cook, very well if I should say. We had lasagna. She told me that her mom taught her how. _

_Day 2—We went to Ino-chan's house for a play-date. Of course, I don't know where it is, but Sakura did. She introduced me to Mrs. Yamanaka too. When Sakura and Ino were playing in the playroom, I talked to her about the problem. She's shocked at first, knowing that I know too. _

"_How'd you know?"_

"_Sakura told me that they were lying on the ground and they can't move."_

_Mrs. Y (It's too long to write. So I'll cut it short.) looked at Sakura's direction. She sadly said something. _

"_The Harunos had a history, you know. They were trained to be assassins—a better description—ninjas, at an early age." She looked at Ino, who's currently making flower crowns, teaching Sakura how on the way. "Besides that, Sakura…isn't the first born. She…had a twin brother and sister—unknown to her of course."_

'**_O—kay…that's a first. Sakura has siblings. And she doesn't know any of them.'_**

"_What happened to them—if I may ask,"Mrs. Y gave me a slight smile. _

"_They're alright.Before Sakura's born, her parents thought the twins will be harmed as Sakura's father had enemies back then. So, they sent them to a relative to take care of them. I don't know where, exactly. But I heard it's around America."_

'_**America?'**_

"_Things went smooth for a few years. And that's when Sakura's born." Mrs. Y gave a quiet laugh. "It's a surprise to them too. But seeing that the assassination works are lesser, they didn't send them to where the twins were. In fact, they decided to bring them back."_

'_**A family reunion. Classic.'** _

"_At that moment, Haruno-san's enemies decided to attack. And that's…a few weeks ago. Sakura's mother, Hana, came to me. She told me everything I told you. Hana had begged me to help keep Sakura safe for them if they were ever attacked. I agreed. The sign is a surprise play-date. Sakura will come unknowingly to us, and tell us 'kaa-chan say she'll drop by later to bring me home.' …such an innocent child."_

"_I see…poor girl. Then, how did she get home?" _

"_That's my fault, partly. I didn't keep a good eye on her. She forgot her drawings and rushed back to get them. That's when she found out, I suppose."_

"_It's not your fault, Mrs. Yamanaka. It's a miracle the assassins didn't know about Sakura or her siblings…do you know their name, by any chance?"_

_She wiped away silent tears. _

"_Oh, yes. It very easy to remember. The oldest brother, Haruno Tsubasa and the second older sister, Haruno Yuki. And then, there's Haruno Sakura, the youngest. All of them have such beautiful names…"_

_Kurenai scoffed inwardly. _

"_Kurenai-san. Can I tell you one thing?"_

"_Hn? Sure."_

_Mrs. Y sighs. _

"…_we Yamanakas…are ninjas too. Along with the Hyuugas and the Ten family too." _

"…_souka…Mrs. Yamanaka,"_

"_Yes?"_

"…_I don't know how to tell you this…but…I'm…a ninja too. The Yuuhi clan."_

"_What?"_

"_Yea, an ANBU to be exact."_

"_Oh my lord…"_

"_I know…surprise-surprise…heheh…"_

_Just then, Kurenai's cell rang 3 o'clock. _

"_Oh, sorry, Mrs. Yamanaka. I need to go. I had promised Sakura to bring her shopping."_

"_Oh it's ok. I know how Sakura is if she don't get something she wants."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Oh, you don't know? Sakura is very stubborn—sometimes. She can throw a tantrum anywhere."_

"…_I…see… (sweat-drops) thanks for the warning, Mrs. Yamanaka. And for the info too."_

"_You're welcome. Come by anytime if you need anything." Mrs. Y opened the door for the Yuuhi._

_Kurenai walked with Sakura waving good-bye to Ino. "I will. Thanks again."_

_The following months were the same; Sakura is very helpful with the chores. She has a knack for drawing too. We took turns cooking dinner. Her Italian food is getting better and better every day. On weekends, we go to the park or go shopping. Play-dates with Ino are still on. Unfortunately, happy days don't last long._

_5th month, day 12—Sakura came back from her date with tears. I ask her why all the way back but she won't listen or tell me. When we got home, she rushed straight up to the bathroom. I suspect that Ino had said something wrong. She's always the straight-forward one. I ask her if she did through the wooden door. She mumbles something about her mom and dad leaving her behind, Ino being stupid, and some other stuff. _

"…_Sakura, you want to come out and go get a bite? We can go to McDonalds and have your favorite cheese burger,"_

"_No…just leave me alone…" _

_I sighed but still left her alone. Thinking she couldn't possibly do anything harmful in there. In fifteen minutes, I came back up holding a plate of her home grown ichigos (strawberries). She has green thumbs, I can tell you that._

"_Sakura, do you want some strawberries? I just pluck them out."_

_No answer._

"_I even cut off the top for you."_

_Still no answer. Even the sniffling noise died down. _

'…_**something's not right…'** "Sakura, I'm coming in whether you like it or not!"_

_I barged into the room and my eyes widened. There was nothing there. I dropped the plate onto the floor and rushed inside. I looked everywhere inside the room. Sakura is not found. That's when I noticed the window's opened. My heart skipped a beat when I reached the window sill and looked out. _

_Just below, lay a little body in a pool of blood.

* * *

_

My life, Your life, Our lives…

Chapter 5

'…_did I?'_ Sakura thought as she close the door behind her.

* * *

**Konoha Academy, Tsunade-sama's office…**

"Ah, you're all here!" Tsunade got up, greeting all eight.

"…Aa…" The boys chorused. No, actually, Naruto and Shikamaru chorused. The two brooding ones just nodded. Such politeness.

"I'm Tsunade, the fifth principal of Konoha Academy. You may call me Godaime. I welcome you all studying here on behalf of the school board."

This time, only Naruto smiled. Shikamaru blankly stared at Godaime while the other two just nodded again. All of them must have gotten full marks on their politeness test.

"Here are your schedules. To make it easy for you four studying here, I had put you in every class of these four girls for each of you. The co curricular activities are optional, of course." Folders were handed out to the boys.

"WHAT! YOU DID NOT SAY THAT WE NEED TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS, YOU—" Sakura started yelling but before she could finish her sentence, the other three held her back. Hinata covered her mouth, Tenten and Ino gripping onto her arms and shoulders. It is a funny sight, actually, if you got to see it.

"Now, now, Sakura. It common courtesy to see that our new friends feel comfortable being here at Konoha Academy. So—quit your whining and get on with it. Classes are starting in twenty minutes." Tsunade got up and opened the door for all eight. One by one, they went out. Godaime received glares and almost inaudible curses while the girls walk out. She just smiled sweetly and slammed the door shut after they had left.

* * *

**Konoha Academy, in the hallway…**

"So…" Naruto started saying while holding up a piece of paper from the folder he received. "Which one of you has history now?"

If you're Naruto, you'll be faced with silence and a few death auras around you. Luckily, Hinata came to the rescue. Go Hinata! (Cough)

"Ano…that will be me." She gently tugged at his sleeve to get his attention.

"Oh! So I'll be studying with Hinata the whole semester? Great!" Naruto gave a shout.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Sasuke barked.

"Oh, so you do say something other than 'hn', huh?" Sakura said out of the blue.

"…" Sasuke glared at Sakura. "What? I was just stating the fact." She shrugged.

"(sighs)…who has math now?" Tenten boringly said, putting her hands behind her head.

"Me,"

Tenten almost laughed. Instead, she hung her mouth anime-style. "Neji?"

"Who else? Your sensei?" He playfully smirked.

"N-no," The Chinese blushed out of pure embarrassment. "Let's go," She led Neji up a staircase. Naruto oppositely pulled Hinata as if she's the new student down the hall. The Hyuuga's blushing slightly too.

"…wait, let me guess." Ino put her arms across her chest. "I'm with you." She pointed to Shikamaru, who's currently looking at clouds through the glass window.

"Geography?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Hell yeah,"

"Ok then, let's get going." With that, Ino pulled Shikamaru away from the last two.

Sasuke and Sakura watch their friends being pulled or be pulled away to their respective classrooms. After a while, they look at each other.

"…"

"…"

"…English?"

"…hn."

"Ok, this way." Sakura pointed to the other end of the hall way and walked before Sasuke. He blinked and followed without another word.

(From here onwards, the will be divided into 4 until recess. In which, I will write ShikaIno/Sasusaku and etc.)

* * *

**Konoha Academy**

**ShikaIno-Geography; SasuSaku-English; NejiTenten-Mathematics; NaruHina-History **

The door slid opened. Students inside the room plus the teacher looked at the students just coming in.

* * *

**ShikaIno…**

"What?" Ino puts her hands on her waist. "Godaime had something for me to do, and here it is."

She pulled the guy behind her out front. "Minna, this is Shikamaru." She smiled.

Whispers and murmurs filled up the room. Some girls were caught blushing by the Yamanaka and some guys were grinning.

"Hn…"

The teacher glanced at the new student and took up the register. "Shikamaru, huh? Do you have a last name to go with that?"

The boy sighed annoyingly.

* * *

**SasuSaku…**

The door slammed opened with a loud bang and was closed with one too. The teacher sweat-dropped at her student's behavior. Students didn't care much of it but they were mighty interested with the guy beside her.

"Haruno, care to explain what's with the banging?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped opened wide. He made Sakura face him. "You're a Haruno?"

"Yea, what's up with that? Don't you have a first name too?" Sakura looked at him as if he were diseased.

Students of the class gaped at the scene. Mostly girls. Whispers of 'How did Sakura know this hot guy?' and 'That little bitch has a man?' were passing around the class.

Sakura heard them as she swept Sasuke's hands of her shoulders, especially the last part and rolled her eyes. Sasuke grunted slightly too.

"If you have something to say, Tsukina, I suggest you say it out loud so everybody can hear it."

The girl named Tsukina sat surprised that her name was called. She had lavender eyes and dark purple hair to match. Her fashion sense didn't fail Ino's. She's wearing a white, long-sleeved top that shows her waist if she stretches and a mini jeans skirt. Typical stuck up snob. (And she called Sakura a bitch. Ha!)

"Nothing is to be said, Sakura." She airily spoke. Her posies that sat beside her glared at the pink-haired girl.

"Good then. Sensei, this guy is Sasuke. He's new here. Godaime asked me to show him around before coming to class, that's why I'm late."

"Great! Sasuke," The teacher took out his register book, "What's you're first name?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Kind to think of it, you didn't said it just now."

Sasuke glared at Sakura.

* * *

**NejiTenten…**

"Gomen, Azuma-sensei, Godaime asked me to greet this new kid, so I was late." Tenten apologetically said.

"Souka…" Azuma looked at the tall, long haired teen. "What's you're name, kid?" white smoke came out of his mouth. Apparently, he's smoking.

"…Neji,"

"Does it have a first name to go with that?"

The white-eyed teen's fist almost met with the sensei's face if not for Tenten's nudging him in the ribs.

"Yeah—tell him you're first name, Neji. I don't even know it." _'Please don't let it be Hyuuga…please—'

* * *

_

**NaruHina…**

"Sumimasen, Iruka-sensei. Godaime had asked me to show the new student around, that's why I'm late." Hinata bowed slightly.

A man with his hair tied into a ponytail laughed towards her politeness. "It's ok, Hinata. Who's the new student?"

"Um…" She stepped outside and said something before stepping in again.

The short blonde walked into the classroom.

"Sensei, this is Naruto-san."

The history teacher smiled welcomingly at Naruto. He also took out the register book and his pen.

"So, Naruto. What's your first name?"

Naruto grinned.

* * *

**At the same time…**

"Nara Shikamaru, sensei…. (Whispers) troublesome…"

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Hyuuga Neji, sensei."

"Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you, minna!"

* * *

**With the girls…**

Ino sighed and walked towards her seat, Shikamaru following close behind. (Since they were in all the same classes, their seats are together too. And I mean they sat in those joined-together tables. That goes with the others.) After they had taken their seats, their Geography teacher, Anko-sensei started teaching.

Sakura felt her head aching again as she heard that name. Nevertheless, she shook it off and led Sasuke towards their seats. Tsukina never stopped glaring, just for you to know. Their sensei, Hatake Kakashi started teaching them after the registration were taken.

Tenten was mentally unconscious after the registration, but still took her seat beside Neji. _'This is not good. If he's a Hyuuga, does he know about Hinata?'_ She stole a glance from him, earning a smirk. The Chinese felt her face heating up every time he did that. She quickly turned her head away from him and buried it in her crossed arms on the table. _'Damn…'_

Hinata never stopped blushing as Naruto pulled her towards their seats. _'Uzumaki…I think I've heard that before…'_ The two reached their seats and sat down as Iruka-sensei started to teach.

* * *

And that ends chapter five! I'm having brain freeze from thinking how this chapter is going to end. So forgive me if it is too cliché. I mean the couples studying together part. I will try harder to make it up to you if u don't like it. Sumimasen... 

**Notes…**

-Konoha Academy don't have uniforms. Students can wear whatever they like.

-Kakashi is finally showing up now. Details will be made clearer in the future chaps.

-If you are confused with the first few paragraphs written in italic, well, they are a somebody's past. Guess who that somebody is.

-Hairstyle of all sorts are accepted by the school too. So Neji's won't be a problem. Or any other characters if that matters.

-Tsukina is an OC. I know I said that there will be no OCs but I can't help it. Sakura and co. are popular at Konoha Academy. So there must be a rival or something for one or each of them. Gomenasai—

-Yes, Tenten is showing signs of likeness towards the Hyuuga prodigy. Yay for NejiTenten fans! Hinata likes Naruto too. Not the like-like kind of like. Just the like.

-Sakura and Sasuke are not going into a relationship yet. Keyword—yet. They have some issues before that.

Notes are ended. Chapter is done. But reviewing starts now! Come on, people! Say something about this story! I know there is some likes and dislikes!


	6. Past lV, Getting Along, And Hidden Lives

Hi! Sasura's back from her exam-papers-being-handed-back week! And my project-starting months and a hell lot more. I got over 30 reviews for this fic. You know how happy that makes me? Really, really happy, thank you very much!

* * *

Sakura: You're over-reacting, ya' know. 

Sasura: So? It is my first time getting 30+. Is it illegal?

Sakura: No. (Pouts cutely)

Sasura: Good. Then do the disclaimer, will you? I forgot to do it last chapter. (Gomen…)

Sakura: …sure.

Sasura: Thanks!

Sakura: (Ahem) Sasura do not own any celebrities, songs, lyrics, anime or Naruto.

Sasura: But she owns Sasuke. (Grins)

Sakura: You so do not!

Sasura: You said it yourself! I don't own Naruto. I own Sasuke. Ha!

Sakura: That's totally not fair!

Sasura: Life's not fair. You didn't see me complain.

Sakura: I so did! Yesterday, you're whining about how your sensei only gave you 60 of your composition marks.

Sasura: That had nothing to do with life!

Sakura: You think?

Sasura: Wait…why are we doing this again?

Sakura: …because you said that you own Sasuke and I objected?

Sasura: (!) So that means Sakura like Sasuke?

Sakura: (Blushes) N-no! I do not! I barely even know this guy!

Sasura: That's what you think… (Slyly grins)

Sakura: What do you mean by that?

Sasura: Oh you'll find out... (Turns to readers) Sumimasen for the long wait, here's chapter 6!

* * *

'_**SHIT--! What are you thinking Sakura?'**_

_Kurenai thought as she teleported to Sakura's side. Feeling her weak pulse, she quickly scooped her up in her arms and teleported off._

_**At an apartment…**_

"_Tsunade-sensei!"_

_The Yuuhi called out as she landed on the carpeted floor. "Where are you?"_

_A groan came from a room. Walking out of it is a lady in her mid-twenties._

"_Ugh…Kurenai? What are you doing here? Ever heard of knocking too?"_

"_Sensei! You're drunk again!—Oh please, what am I saying, sensei," Kurenai laid Sakura on the coach. "She fell from my bathroom window. Her head was bleeding a lot and—"_

"_She fell from your bathroom window? Well, that wasn't such a crisis, ya' know…"_

"_From my bathroom window on the second floor!"_

"_Nani!"_

_Tsunade rushed towards the fragile body whose breathing is very unstable._

"_Damn, I think she has a concussion…wait a sec…" The Godaime laid her palm on the wound and a bright glow came out from it. In a few minutes, the damage was healed but Sakura still remained unconscious._

"_There, that should do it."_

"_But she hasn't waked up yet!"_

"_Of course she hasn't. It was quite a nasty fall. She landed on her backside of the skull. It's a miracle that she's still alive…"_

"_Oh…"_

"_What did you do to make her jump of the sill?" Tsunade smirked at her…er…student._

"_I did nothing! How can you think that!"_

"_Aa…" Tsunade gave her somewhat of a grin._

"…_her friend told her about her parents' death…and when she came back, she locked herself inside the bathroom and wouldn't come out. When I went up stairs to check on her again, she had jumped out, I suppose…"_

_It was then, Tsunade gave a sigh._

"_Then you won't be experiencing this again…for now, at least."_

"…_what do you mean?"_

"_Well, this fall will cost her some memory loss. If she's lucky, she won't remember what had happen before she met you."_

"_And you call this lucky!"_

"_She won't be reacting badly about it every time somebody brought it up, furthermore, she won't try to commit suicide again, that's pretty lucky, if you ask me. I don't want to remember any of those if I'm her."_

_Kurenai didn't say anything more. Sighing one more time, Tsunade got up from her seat and walked towards her kitchen. The Yuuhi gently patted the back of the sleeping Sakura. _

_Minutes passed and none of them said a word. Until…_

"_Ne, Kurenai," _

"…_hai?"_

"_Which do you prefer?" Tsunade held up two bottles grinning widely, "Whisky? Or plain red wine?"_

_The young ANBU literally fell of the coach, sweat-dropping. _

"_Sensei…" _

**

* * *

My life, Your life, Our lives… **

**Chapter 6…**

**

* * *

Tenten's POV… **

'_No, worse than that,' _

Tenten thought as she ignored whatever her sensei has been teaching. Neji, however, is listening attentively. Hmm, must be a good student.

'_If he's a Hyuuga……' _

The Chinese boldly stole another glance from her seatmate. Yet again, a smirk was received. Tenten's face went redder and redder. She inwardly cursed the white-eyed male while trying to calm down her fast heartbeat.

'_Then is he a ninja too?'_

**

* * *

Sakura's POV… **

'_Something is wrong with this picture…'_

Sakura thought as she pretend to listen to her sensei. Sasuke was doodling something on his sketchbook. Thinking that the Uchiha must be a good drawer too, the Haruno flipped over a few pages of her thick, blank notebook and started drawing something herself.

'_Why did those two want to meet up after school?'_ A circle was formed on the page.

**Flashback…**

"**Uchiha Sasuke," The ravened haired teen said while smirking at the whole class. Almost all of the female population in the class swooned. The males just grinned as there were not a lot of boys in that class. **

"**Souka, then Sasuke-san, do you mind taking a seat beside Sakura-chan?"**

"**Hn," He just shrugged and brooded as Sakura shook her head out of her headache and take him to his seat. **

**Before Sasuke can take another step, Kakashi took hold of his shoulder and whispered something almost inaudible to Sakura. Too bad, her ninja instincts heard them perfectly. Kakashi-sensei talked first.**

**Meeting after school. You know the place. Tell the others. **

**Hn. (shoves hand away)**

**To make it look like nothing had happened, Kakashi laughed the conversation away by saying that there's dust on Sasuke's shoulders, dusting it away.**

**End Flashback…**

Sakura wanted to know why they were talking like that when they had taken their seat. But judging by the relationship between her and him, it's not quite possible. He would only say something shorter than 5 words or not saying anything at all. Her train of thoughts was disturbed as she heard someone laughing softly beside her.

Looking up, (Sasuke is, technically, taller than Sakura. No?) she found Sasuke covering his mouth with his wide hand, trying his best not to let her see his face. Sakura frowned as she thought what he was laughing at. The Uchiha pointed to her notebook. _'…shi—t…'_

Drawn on the sheet of paper was an image of Sasuke. Sakura's face immediately went beet red as she frantically covered the picture with her hands.

"T-that was nothing! You didn't see anything! I—I—it's just—"

"—Aa," He waved the explanation off. He let Sakura see what he had been drawing too. (Wow, Sasuke-kun's nice for a change…) Sakura peeped and her face went redder. It's a doodle of her. Haruno Sakura.

"There, we're even." He gave Sakura somewhat of a smirk-smile. But it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Ho, seems like they're going to get along very well.

Unknown to the two, Tsukina stared jealously at her rival. She, Kaiya Tsukina, was supposed to be the only boy-magnet of the school. No one can just take her place like that. No one. Not even that little pink-headed bitch Sakura.

She turned her head towards the blackboard again as Hatake-sensei started picking up a piece of chalk and instructed the class to copy something from the textbook. Giving a few looks to her posies, all except one nodded back. If you're wondering why one didn't nod, it's because the others didn't want to copy. So, there will always be one girl chosen by the leader to copy the homework from all of the classes and the others will borrow it from her to copy. (Some students from my school always did that. And usually, I'm the victim. (Sweat-drops))

'_No way am I going to let her off that easily,' _Tsukina chewed on her lower lip._ '…just no way…'_

**

* * *

Ino's POV… **

Ino spent her time very usefully during classes. Most of it due to the fact that her new seatmate fell asleep easily. She's not going to suffer all through Geography class alone. No sir. Unluckily, Shikamaru's the victim.

Clouds. Tired. Hands supporting chin. Eyelids closing—

Pinch.

Oww….

(Let's just say that nothing special happened with these two. Only that the three sentences above kept on repeating.)

**

* * *

Hinata's POV… **

These two are the most peaceful 'couple' of all. There was no pinching, hissing, rivaling and so on. But there were a hell lot of blushing. All of them coming from the one and only—

"Hinata!" History class ended. Now, it's Home Economics.

Blush. Shakes head. Slight blush. "H-hai, Uzuma—"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Hinata? Call me Naruto. Only Sasuke and the others can call me Uzumaki. And that's when we were fighting."

"Oh…then…N-Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata weren't the ones to call people whom she has just met by their first names. Thus, stuttering-due-to-nervousness appears.

"Hai?" Grins.

Blushes. "Why did you call me just now?"

"Oh, right! Can you please lend me your notes? I didn't quite catch what Iruka-sensei said just now."

"S-s-sure!" The Hyuuga rummaged through her book bag and took out a folder. "Here it is. It's sorted alphabetically, so it's easy to find." Smiles.

Grins wider. "Thanks, Hinata-chan! You're a life saver!" He gave Hinata a friendly hug.

'_Eep—!' _

"Now come on," He let go and took Hinata by her hand. "We're gonna be late!" Hinata meekly nodded and followed, her blush never fades. (Giving directions all the way, of course.)

**

* * *

Long story short… **

Hinata and Naruto made obento for their friends during H.E. since Hinata didn't make them and home. Naruto just followed whatever Hinata was doing for he's going to eat at the cafeteria like always (At his old school, I mean…). The topic is any kind of food you like as long as it's hand-made. Before class started, Naruto gave out silent anime tears as his idea of making ramen was rejected. In the end, the two made something that's easy and quick. Sushi.

While making them, Naruto swallowed some samples too.

The others just did whatever they were doing before. Meaning Ino and Shikamaru. Tenten partnered up with Neji in chemistry class and almost blow up their table. Sakura and Sasuke had to dissect a frog in science class. Both struggled not to barf or show any other emotions but failed badly. The frog was later dissected by Sakura with Sasuke pulling on the skin with some apparatus; they just imagine someone else's face on the frog's and—SPLAT! Some liquid squirted onto Sakura and Sasuke's faces. Eww…

**

* * *

Recess… **

"Hey, thanks Hinata-chan!" Sakura said as they sat by their table. The boys are joining them too.

"Iie…no problem. Besides, Naruto-kun helped."

"(gulps) yea, I did!" Naruto swallowed his share of sushi, grinning.

Neji and Sasuke was about to eat one when they heard that. Shikamaru was napping under the Sakura tree. The two slowly put down their obentos and meekly laughed. Naruto knew what they were thinking about.

"Come on, guys! My cooking isn't that bad!"

"Hell, your cooking is the worst!"

"The only thing edible if you cook is your highly prized ramen!"

"That's harsh, man…" Naruto winced. "W-well, at least I know how to cook! I didn't see any of you working in the kitchen!"

"Then who do you think made your breakfast, lunch and dinner?" Sasuke coolly stated. Neji smirked. Naruto sweat-dropped and took a guess.

"Uh…Shikamaru?"

"No!" Two fists met Naruto's skull. "That lazy ass is hardly in the kitchen no matter what happened!"

"So you two are saying that you cook and live together?" Sakura and Tenten asked, butting in on their conversation.

The three boys were silent for a minute. They had completely forgotten about the girls. Oh, the shame…lol.

Sasuke and Neji let go of their hold on Naruto's jacket collar. Naruto rubbed his nape.

"Technically, yeah. Since middle school, I guess…"

Sakura and co. looked at each other. All of them smiled. "Cool, us too."

Shikamaru shifted in his spot. Sasuke and Neji were convinced that Hinata made the ingredients, not Naruto, so they were eating. Naruto is lying on the grass along with the Nara. Sakura and Ino were 'reporting' what happened in their classes today. Tenten told Hinata that Neji had something to do with her family. After that, what happened was in sequence.

Gasp.

Eyes widened.

Hands covering mouth.

Then the finale, fainted due to shock. On Naruto's lap too, if you don't mind me adding.

"Eh? Hinata? What happened to her?" Naruto sat up in a hurry.

"Well, er…she…she just ate too much. That's all." Tenten tried to make up an excuse.

"Oh…" The Uzumaki shrugged and grinned, lying back down. "Can't wake her up now, can I?"

Tenten laughed along with him. "Heheh…I guess you can't…" _'Whew…'_

"HAHAHAHA—" Two girls laughed louder than them. Tenten and the boys looked at the two like they had just grown two heads.

Ino and Sakura noticed the tension and sat up abruptly, coughing and dusting away imaginary dusts. For the rest of the time, they just relaxed themselves for the rest of the afternoon's classes. Of course, when Hinata woke up and found that she had been lying on Naruto's lap, she totally freaked out and almost fainted again, if not for Tenten holding onto her first.

The rest of the day passed by in a flash, with some blushing from you-know-who, yawning from you-know-who, doodling all over their books again from you-know-who-s and note writing.

**

* * *

Forwarding into the future (School's out)… **

School's finally over. Since some 'couples' had done something during experimenting time, they had to clean up the laboratory. It took them a while but they finished in an hour with the others' help.

Sakura and co. together with Sasuke and co. were walking towards their lockers when the female Hyuuga mumbled something. (The boys' lockers were above the girls. You know, like those sharing kind? Sakura had always wondered who her locker-mate was. Her face hit the floor when she found out it's the Uchiha. The others' reaction was the same with Sakura. Sasuke and co. however didn't care about their locker-mate what-so-ever while they stuff their belongings into their own locker. You know the pairings.)

"Ano…" Hinata asked everybody. 'Everybody' meaning Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru. Not the rest of the student body. "Anybody want to go shopping?" Ino and Sakura look at the shy girl with much interest.

"Hinata-chan wants to go to the mall?"

"Yea, since when are you that out-going?"

The Hyuuga blushed. "N-no, it's just that…I'm out of school supplies, that's all. And Sakura-chan, you would like to stack up your paper, if you want top continue drawing. Not to mention, Ino-chan and Tenten-chan, you two are running out of pens and notebooks." She ended with a smile. The girls looked away sweat-dropping. _'I forgot that she handles that stuff…'_ thought Tenten.

"…A-Aa," Sakura gave her a thankful smile. "I almost forgot…"

"Um-hmm, us too." Tenten, Ino and the boys replied at the same time.

A few minutes passed by…

"WHAT?" Sakura cried out. "You want to go shopping with us?" she dropped her books. Poor Hinata had to pick up after her.

"Yea, why do you make such a big deal out of it?" Shikamaru lazily and tiredly glared at the pink haired girl. It bad enough that he had to be in all the same classes as that troublesome blonde, but does she had to be that loud too?

"N-n-nothing…it's just that, I wouldn't imagine boys being at the mall other than hooking up girls or hitting the arcades…" Sakura lied. _'Tsunade-sama only said that we're going to show the guys around town, not bonding with them! What is Hinata thinking?' _Sakura took a peek at the purple-haired girl. She's helping Sakura putting her books in the locker. (Yes, they knew each others' combination.)

"We do have a life, you know." "And, we are **_not_** like other boys." Neji and Sasuke glared at Sakura for comparing them to those sick, smoking, and _maybe_-drug-addicts. Who does she think she is for saying things like that?

Naruto said nothing as he just put his books into the locker above Hinata's.

"Sorry…" Sakura sighed. "Anybody doesn't want to come?"

Nobody objected.

"…well then, it's settled. Meet you at the front gate in a few minutes. Tsunade-sama wants to meet with us four for a while." Sakura mentioned to her buds to follow her. Naruto and Neji bid Hinata and Tenten goodbye. Passing by Sasuke, Sakura whispered something.

"And you have your meeting with Kakashi-sensei…" The Haruno smirked. "I wonder what it's about…"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Turning around, he caught a glimpse of his classmate's back before they turned round the corner. He smirked a little himself. Turning to the guys…

"Come on, that joke of a ANBU wants to talk to us." The others nodded and followed.

**

* * *

Sakura and co…. **

"Tsunade-sama didn't want to see us, why did you lie to them?" Tenten asked confusingly.

"Actually, it's Kurenai-sensei who wanted to see us." Hinata said. "The phone on Sakura-chan's pocket was shaking for sometime."

"…Hinata…you and your senses…are still freaking me out even though we had been friends for this long…" Ino narrowed her eyes together like a certain someone.

"Hehe…" Hinata giggled as Sakura answered her phone. "Some habits are hard to get rid of…"

"Hello?"

-Sakura? What took you so long to answer me?

"Well, we were in the middle of something, sorry."

-It's ok. I wanted to inform you guys on your next mission.

"Cool. Time, place and name of victim."

-T+he info and profiles of them are currently transported to Hinata's laptop.

"…ok, then why are you calling me?"

-To make sure you tell Hinata, duh! (Even if she is in her twenties, she can still talk like this, right?)

"Ok, ok. I got it. Anything else?" Sakura is starting to think that Kurenai had been watching too many movies.

-…yes, there is one thing.

"What is it? I'm meeting the others at the mall soon."

-…It's ranked A.

"You wanted to tell me what rank our mission is?"

- (Laughs bitterly) of course no, Sakura.

"Then tell me! Stop beating round the bush!"

-…don't let your feelings get involved in this mission, kid. That goes to the others too.

"Huh? What are you talking abo—"

-You need to meet with your friends right? Get going.

"Oh…yea. Ok then. See you."

-Ciao.

They both shut off.

Sakura shrugged at her pals' questionable faces. "Just another simple mission. I'll tell you when we get home. Come on, the boys are waiting."

They left their spot and headed towards the gates.

**

* * *

Kurenai's HQ… **

Kurenai sighed once again. In the shadows, a figure could be seen outlined.

"What's bothering you?"

"Oh, sensei. Nothing. You? It's been a long time since you came around."

"Heh… just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I see…"

**

* * *

Sasuke and co… **

"What do you want, sensei?"

Sasuke airily said to the grey-haired adult.

"Such politeness…" Kakashi said as he put away his trademark novel. "Anyway, here's your new mission." He threw the folder at Shikamaru. Being the guy he is, the folder hit him squarely in the face.

"…damn you, sensei…" Shikamaru said under his breath while he picked the folder up. Neji and the others sweat-dropped at their teammate's behavior.

"If that's it, we'll get going." Sasuke started to turn away from the sight.

"Yea, Ja!" The teacher of Konoha Academy smiled as he 'poofed' away.

Shikamaru decided he will read the folder once they got home. Too much had happened today. He was tired, sleepy and most of all, he's going to meet that no good of a classmate for the whole day, not to mention his whole life of a student here in KH. Almost tripping himself, he shook his head and kept up with his friends.

* * *

Ok, chapter 6 ends here. Sorry for the long wait! There's so much going on in my school. It's supposed to end at the two teams finding out what their mission is. But…I'll start on that next time. Gomenasai, minna! 

**Facts...**

**-Sasuke and co. are finally leaking out their status as assassins. So does Kakashi.**

**-Shikamaru curses in this fic. I know it doesn't go with his personality, but what the heck?**

Can I ask for something? Nothing too big, just more reviews? Pretty please? The more you review, the faster this fic will be updated. I can promise you that. So please, please review!


	7. Past V, A Scene N Home Visiting

Hey! sasura's here for the seventh chapter! I know, I know, you must be thinking 'What? It's been this long and only ooone chap? You must be kidding me!' I'm sooooo sorry, I know it's been so long since I have last updated. please bear with me until the stupid exams have passed. Then, who knows? Maybe I can updated everyday if I want to!

Enough chit-chat, on with the story! (There's something wrong with the ruler, so this chappie could be a little confusing or messy. Sorry.)

"_Wait…" Kurenai rubbed her temples, "You want **ME** to what!"_

_Tsunade continue staring at the scroll in front of her._

"…_I just want you to take care of some Genins. It's not that hard."_

"_It's not hard, I know. But don't you think you're rushing my career as a solo ninja **way **too fast?"_

"_No, I think you're done with your solo missions." Tsunade threw the scroll containing Kurenai's never-failed missions._

"_And what in the world made you think that?"_

"_Oh, I don't know…maybe the fact that your missions had stopped for sometime? And, you're gonna stop receiving them permanently."_

"…_and you know that because…"_

"_Because of this." The Godaime flicked her fingers and the scroll that she threw on the table burst into red, yellowish flame. "I'm the one stopping it." _

_Even though the flame was big, but the antique table wasn't in any kind of damage. (I wonder how she did that…) Kurenai looked at her sensei in disbelief._

"_Do you know that I live on that pay? How do you think I'm going to manage myself in the future? Not to mention Sakura's? She still hasn't recovered yet, for your information."_

"_I know. That's why I want you to take over my job at the HQ as second- in-command."_

"_What! You did **not** say anything about taking over your job!"_

_Tsunade got tired of Kurenai's shock that she threw another scroll at her squarely in the face. Kurenai groaned in pain, holding up her aching forehead. _

"_**Honey**, I just **did**. And that's because I'm promoted to head-command and taking control over some high school called "Konoha High". You should be happy that's not you. That's a **hell** lot more than **4** brats." Tsunade emphasized on the '4' word, holding up four manicured fingers._

"_But sensei—"_

"_But nothing. You said you live on the pay as an ANBU. I know, but I can't let you be one from now on, not when Sakura needs you." The Godaime sighed. "You don't have a choice. Besides, the four brats you'll be teaching are Sakura herself and her friends at pre-school. So, it'll be a piece of cake!" She pointed out, slightly laughing._

_This time, it's Kurenai's turn to throw the scroll back at her, but she missed by an inch._

"_We talked about this, sensei. There will be no more blood shed to be done with her. She suffered enough already."_

_The blonde sensei and her black-haired student stayed silent after the last sentence._

Yes, Sakura lost her memory. But only about her past. Not when she meets Kurenai, so, Tsunade's hunch is correct. Now, she's attending pre-school with three other girls. Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino and Tenten. (Yup, they are best friends since pre-school.)

But stubborn Sakura still asked about whom her parents are, and where are they every time she came home from school. Kurenai's head never stopped aching since she asked about it the first time. And for your information, the Yuuhi is running out of excuses.

__

_Kurenai thought about over and over again. If she takes her sensei's offer, she will save a lot of time looking for jobs, eventhough, she has the qualifications. Plus, Sakura's financial problems are rid of. But, Sakura has to train to be an assassin like her, her family, her brother and sister. If she rejects it, Sakura will be safe from her nightmares. After another sad sigh, Kurenai looked up to her sensei._

"_Ok, I'll take it. But only for Sakura." She reached out her hand._

"_Good." Tsunade took another scroll out of a shelf not far from her. "Here," she gave it to her. "You know what to do."_

_Kurenai nodded and bit her thumb. She left her blood smear onto the yellowish paper, writing her name. After a few minutes, she threw the scroll back onto the shelf. _

"_Done. Now, if you don't mind," She got up and headed for the door. "Sakura is waiting for her dinner. Thanks to that fall, she can't even remember to cook!" Kurenai laughed a bit. "I'll come back tomorrow for the scrolls." _

"_Aa…" Tsunade bid her student good night and she sped up while she's on the roofs._

'_Just my luck, first Sakura lost her memory, then, my ANBU status being taken and was forced to take sensei's job,' Kurenai fastened her speed even more. 'What can happen next?' _

**My life, Your life, Our lives…**

**Chapter 1…**

"Let's go," Sasuke stated.

**Sakura and co…**

"It's nothing. Just another assassination. I'll tell you when we get back." Sakura waved her friends' questionable faces away.

The trio said nothing but nodded their heads. Ino started to sigh. Hinata started to blush. Tenten twirled her trusty kunai around her index finger.

"I cannot believe I have to stick with that lazy ass for a whole semester! Not to mention for the rest of my life here in KH!"

"_I_ cannot believe you want to hang out with those guys, Hinata." Sakura turned her head around, stopping for a moment.

"Well, Godaime wanted us to show them around, didn't she? I thought that this will be a good chance to do so. Since you all had run out of supplies…" Hinata said thoughtfully. "Plus, there's a sale at that shop you wanted to go to, Ino."

The blonde's eyes lighted up immediately. "Really? Yes! Designer outfits, here I come!"

"And, I think I saw one of those antique shops selling those kunais…and some of them looked like you can use to fight in missions…"

A certain girl's ears perked up. "I'm there!"

"I thought so…" Hinata smiled.

Sakura sighed. They turned around the corner. A few minutes more and they'll be out of this building. Sneakers fractioning against the floor echoed sounds throughout the empty hallway. The sun rays came into the whole hall from every window.

_**Splash.**_

Wet liquid dripped down from all fours' faces, down to their outfits, and lastly, making a puddle around them. Ino flicked the water away from her manicured fingers while Hinata was too shocked to say or do anything but gape. Tenten and Sakura however glared at the culprits in front of them, draped in a tight long-sleeve and mini-skirts.

"Tsukina…"

The cheer-captain giggled annoyingly to the four. Her posses following her every move. The bucket that was filled with the water splashed onto them lay on the floor. The purple-haired cheerleader put her hands on her waist.

"Why, Sakura-chan! What happened? Playing with the sprinklers again?"

"…moron, you did it and you know it. _Bitch-et_." Tenten growled. Sakura let her bangs cover her face while Ino and Hinata wiped themselves with tissues.

Tsukina gasped. "You were the one who ruined everything! I was supposed to be the most popular girl in this academy but you four just have to steal the spotlight away from me!"

"And you!" She pointed accusingly to Sakura, "Do you know what the jocks were talking about ever since the first day of school? Sakura this, Sakura that, do you know how annoying it is? I mean, I'm cheer-captain!" She pointed to herself. (Self-centered, much?)

'_Damn…first, my head hurts, then, I have to tour and have every class with a guy, missions waiting to be done with, and I have to be at the mall with the whole gang of guys! Now, this bitch splashes me with water and bicker her way all day? Oh she's gonna get it—"_

Smack!

Tsukina's eyes went wide as her face was forced sideways. The Haruno hit her. The Haruno she have been jealous of all these years hit _her_. The Haruno Sakura that stole _everything_ from her. In front of her friends!

A cry of pain escaped the captain's mouth as Sakura gave another slap. Tsukina's cheeks started to redden.

"Had enough? Duchess?" The jade-eyed girl said icily. "You didn't think that you throw a bucket of water on me and my friends and get away with it, do you?" Sakura winced inwardly. Her headache is getting stronger. She had to leave NOW.

Slowly, Sakura retrieved her hand. She motioned Ino and the others to walk in front. Before she turned round the last corner, her shoulders rubbed against Tsukina's.

"Don't ever do this again." Sakura threw the last sentence to the absent-minded posses, catching up with the others.

**Outside of KH, Main Gate…**

"What the hell happened to you four?"

Naruto gaped at the girls. Last time he saw them they were dry. Now, all of them standing in front of him and his friends dripping wet from head to toe!

"Long story," Ino tried to squeeze her purple top dry by churning it. Hinata was thankful that her laptop is in her bp, not in her arms. Tenten and Sakura were too pissed to even answer the boys' questions. In the end, they started the walking paired up again. (Unintentionally…)

"You ok?" Neji looked at his classmate. Through the day, he had taken quite a liking to this brown-haired girl. Blushing every time he made a comeback to her comebacks, a good weapon training partner, and most of all, she's doesn't squeal like other girls whenever he talks to her. He can still remember how the girls at his old school reacts even when he passed by them. Trust me, you'll need earplugs.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just wet." Tenten wiped away some droplets away from her forehead.

Sasuke's situation is almost like Neji's. Apart from the fact that he had reunited with his long-lost childhood friend, whom, doesn't even remember him anymore. But what the heck, it's not like he expected hugs and tears. What he don't get is why the long, angry face.

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"…what?"

"What are you looking at me for?" Sakura glared at Sasuke. "If you want to say something, just say it."

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Fine! Keep it that way!" Sakura turned her head away from the Uchiha while cursing her headache which is getting stronger by the minute. Sasuke just kept quiet after that. (Not that he's scared, ok?)

Hinata and Naruto didn't say much. Though Naruto did let Hinata wear his jacket…causing the Hyuuga to blush through the way home.

"…I didn't mean to ask, but…where are we going?" Naruto said aloud.

"Well, duh! We're going home to change! As if we'll let ourselves be seen in these wet clothes!" Ino answered back. "It's not like you have anything to do, anyways. Since you all are new here."

Shikamaru laughed inwardly. _'This is familiar……wonder where I've heard it before…'_ He shrugged it of before letting himself think about something said by a certain someone that had made him awake and nap-less throughout that day.

After a few minutes, the eight were found standing in front of the girls' condo. Naruto whistled.

"This looks just like our house!" he gaped. "You sure you live here? Alone?"

"Yes, and thank you." Hinata replied, handing his jacket back to him since they are home. Naruto smiled while taking it. "You're welcome."

The front door creaked open as Sakura slipped the key onto the shelf near the door.

"Make yourself at home. The kitchen's over there. The T.V room's opposite it. And the toilets' are down the hall." She said to the guys while walking up the stairs with the other three in front. She abruptly turned her head. The boys looked up to her. "Try not to break anything breakable." She gave them a somewhat tired smile. Sasuke and co. nodded and Sakura went on her way.

'_Just like her…forcing herself to smile eventhough something bad has happened…'_

He blinked and shook the thoughts out of his head._ '…not that I cared about her or anything.'_

Upon reaching the T.V. room, Sasuke smirked inwardly. '_Seems like she haven't change a bit…still the same personalities…"_ He noticed a few drawing pads on a coffee table while Shikamaru found some DVDs on the carpeted floor. Naruto came back from the kitchen holding a few cans of drinks. He passed them around until everyone got one. Neji went into a room connected to the one they're in and grinned slightly. Darts. Kunais. Targets. A training room, obviously, for accuracy.

Suddenly, the girl called Hinata came into his mind. He frowned. Remembering that Naruto had the same classes with her, he asked him about her.

"Oh, Hinata?" he blinked. "Well…she's a Hyuuga too, I think. I kinda caught her last name in one of those register books."

"…"

"…haha…I didn't know you had a sister, Neji."

"I don't. That's why I'm trying to figure out why she has the same last name as I do."

"Oh…k then, I'll be watching TV if you need me. Nara! Get your hands away from the remote!" Naruto yelled as he rushed to the linked room.

"Make me!"

Neji heard a shout and a thud. Then again, why does he care?

'_Tou-san said that Hyuugas had a history of being a ninja like me…it's not possible that I have a sister as Tou-san passed away a few years ago…but then again, she's the same age as I am…man, this is confusing…' _Neji picked up a few darts and stealthily threw them aiming for the bull's-eye. And his aiming was perfect.

A few claps and some laughs were heard from behind him.

Turning around, he saw his classmate changed in dry clothes and blew her hair dry, tied in bins, of course. Neji almost blushed. Keyword—almost.

Tenten's wearing a simple white tank top, revealing her slim waist, with cargo pants and a pair of sneakers to match. A blood red bandana's tied around her upper left arm, giving her a bad-girl look.

"Not bad, Hyuuga-san," she smiled. "Care to join archery club?"

"…"

"…(sweat-dropping)…"

"…"

"…is something wrong?"

"…"

"Say something!" Tenten laughed. She picked up a kunai and threw it at a straw dummy without looking but the knife still hit the bull's-eye.

Neji got out of his trance. He'd never been in situations like this before. Situations like this as in gaping at a girl. Whoa, is that his heartbeat? Neji felt his blood pressure going up.

"…a…I mean…who are yo—no, what did you spea—say?" _'Holy shit—'_ He is **totally** making a fool out of himself. (No duh…heheh…)

"I said, does Hyuuga-san want to join the archery club?"

"…well, I dunno. Maybe. Are you in it?"

Tenten laughed again. If this was in comic, you could see lines of blush on the guy's face.

"I'm president of the club!" she grinned, pointing to herself. Neji gaped.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Then care to have a one on one? If you win, I'll join." He picked up three kunais.

Tenten giggled. She said nothing but picked up a few kunais lying around the floor herself. _'This is going to be a piece of cake.'_

Sasuke flickered through the few sketchbooks he saw. He was amazed at how Sakura's drawings are so beautifully drawn. Not that his is not beautiful, but Sakura's gave him a whole new feeling.

"…do you like them?" An almost cheery voice said behind him. Shocked, he quickly closed the book and turned around, meeting face to face with a pink-haired girl. Like Neji, he gaped at the appearance of Sakura, just with his mouth closed. (I mean, come on, you wouldn't think Sasuke would actually let his jaw hung wide open, would you? Not that Neji hung his mouth wide open…)

The Haruno is wearing a simple red, long-sleeved T-shirt with a jeans skirt up to her mid-thigh and brown strap sandals.

"…y-yea, I like them," Sasuke managed to choke out. He mentally knocked himself out of it and asked Sakura when she started drawing.

"Oh…well, I dunno, since forever. But these are the recent ones; you haven't seen the old drawings. They're hideous." She faked a laugh.

"…really,"

"Yea. Oh, wait here." Sakura started walking towards the stairs again.

"I'll go and get it for yo—"

Before she could say another word, her hand was pulled by Sasuke's. Sakura's eyes went wide while looking at her hand in his.

"What's wrong?" Onyx eyes stared into jade ones.

"…what?"

"Don't you remember me?"

Sakura said nothing but frowned as she continued staring into the Uchiha's eyes.

"…I see that you don't," Sasuke said with a sigh. "I never thought that _you_ would forget me…"

"…huh?"

"Nothing, just—forget what I said," He let go of Sakura's hand. (They're in those reading rooms. You know, like, in some houses, they have a room full of books, dictionaries, etcetera, etcetera…)

"…what are you talking about? You sounded like we knew each other…which couldn't be possible when we just met," Sakura continue to frown at her classmate. She scanned through her head if there's any possible piece of memory that was spent with the Uchiha. But…she failed to. (I'm guessing here you know why.) Instead, her headache came back.

"Ugh…" she held her forehead. Sasuke turned to look at her.

"…you still haven't told me what's wrong with you." He laid the sketchbook he was holding to on the glass table.

"Nothing! It's just that…sigh, it's my head. It's been aching ever since I thought about my past…which I just did just now, but that's not the point."

"…" Sasuke said nothing again while moving closer to her. Slowly, he extended his right arm and laid his palm on Sakura's forehead.

"(Blushes)…what are you doing?"

"…I think you have a fever,"

"What?"

"Your forehead, it's burning up. What were you doing back there at school?"

"…oh, you mean thaaat—" Sakura gave him a how'd-you-know-something-happened-there look. "…it's nothing, just a girl problem. Now that I thought of it, it's partly your fault."

"…and I cause…what to happen?" An eyebrow quirked up.

"You know Tsukina?"

"…the girl with the purple hair?"

"Yea."

"…oh, I get it."

"You do?"

"How can I not? This happens all the time to us when we were in our old school. This is just a wild guess…she does not like you being around with me."

"Well, yea…at least that's what I thought. She's just a big-headed cheerleader, nothing much."

"..And—she is sick of you taking all the spotlight away from her."

"…you know that because…"

"Observation. You know, you are quite popular among the guys. And the girls too. You represent the school before or something?"

Sasuke took out his sketchbook, sitting himself down on the chair again. Sakura followed suit, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Haha…I don't know if getting into fights and breaking the school's rules is considered a represent-able thing or not…considering that's what I did ever since I took the first step into that school."

"…you know what? I think you and Naruto would get along really well."

"…what, he's like me too?"

"Ask him about it."

"Hmm…"

And they just sat there looking at each other's drawings. (Sasuke and co. did bring along their stuffs with them.) On the other hand—

"Naruto! I was watching that channel!"

"You are not! I saw you fall asleep just now!"

"I'm not **now**, am I? Give me back the remote!"

"Na-uh! I'm watching Pirates of the Caribbean and that's final!"

"—Argh! TROUBLESOME!"

Shikamaru stuffed his head into a purple sofa pillow while he yelled. Naruto just grinned victory while starting the DVD.

"…ready, Hinata?"

Ino asked while she blow-dried her long blond hair. Hinata nodded, sitting on her bed. The female Hyuuga is wearing a cute purple summer-T together with a pair of jeans and sandals much like Sakura's.

"…why are you dressed like that?"

"Ah?"

Ino looked at Hinata, sighing. Hinata however blinked while cocking her head sideways.

"Hinata, dear, I know today is not a big day, but don't you think you should dress up a bit? We are going to the **mall** with **boys**!" Ino's background is covered with shiny stars and imaginary tears were seen streaming down her porcelain cheek.

"…it's not like its special, Ino-chan," Hinata softly replied. Suddenly, the remark made by Ino about boys made her think of a certain Uzumaki. (Blush alert!)

"Uh-huh! And you said it wasn't special. I think today is going to be the most perfect day of your whole life as a teenager!" Ino winked while pointing accusingly at the blushing being.

"But—"

"But nothing! Let me fix you up a bit. I know you want to impress somebody—eventhough, you've only met him for less then 24 hours." The Yamanaka sighed. "This is what they call 'love at first sight', I think. You're so lucky, Hyuuga!" she playfully pinched Hinata's cheeks, making the girl blush even more.

After a few moments, they were done and were seen walking down the stairs towards a TV room full of noise. Apparently, Neji beat Tenten in one on one, so Tenten in arguing for a best two out of three. The movie Naruto and Shikamaru is watching is in the middle of a fight between Captain Jack and the knights. Sasuke is giving Sakura tips on drawing. Ino coughed and knocked on the wall to get the six's attention.

"We're done! Now let's get going!" She put her hands on her waist.

'_God…what took you so long?'_ Shikamaru was about to roll his eyes at the sight if his classmate when suddenly, he felt his face heating up.

Ino is wearing a simple blue tank top with a pair of jeans miniskirt to match. Her hair is dry and tied up. High heels are the last of her dress up. Here's the most interesting part. For a classy girl, she did _not_ put on any make-up. Just a touch of lip balm and that's it. Shikamaru quickly averted his eyes away and forced his attention on the movie, which is obviously a bore to someone like him.

"Aww, come on! The movie's just started!" Naruto pouted. As he glanced towards the female blond, somebody behind her caught his eyes. '_…Hi-Hinata…'_

"Ino, why don't we let Naruto-san finish his movie first?" _'Oh my god, I cannot believe I let Ino dress me up like this…' _Hinata gulped._ 'I can't let him see me like this…'_

"The movie's gonna take forever! You know that mall closes, don't you? And what are you doing standing behind me? Come out and let them see your outfit I picked out for you!" Apparently, Ino haven't noticed the nervous aura around the poor girl. Hinata was taken out of her thoughts when she was pushed forward.

"Eek!" The pearl-eyed teen let out a squeak as Ino grabbed her by her shoulders and hold her still. In front of her. Towards all these people. Towards _him_.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Hinata clutched in a light purple, long-sleeved shirt and a mini high-school skirt. (You know, those plaited ones, I think…) Her sandals are still the same, after much protest in the room back upstairs.

"…Hinata-chan, you look…kawaii…"

"Eh…? Really?"

"Mm!" the boy grinned. "You just need a pair of rabbit ears and you'll look just like one!"

'_Ugh…dimwit…'_ Ino held her head hopelessly. Unknown to her, the Nara's doing the same. _'Is he that blind?'_

"Oh…arigato…" Hinata gave Naruto a big smile. Naruto grinned back.

"Come on, come on. Let's go! The mall awaits!" Ino couldn't take it anymore so she stated dragging people out of the house.

"Man—I wanted to finish the movie!"

"Ino, I was just about to win! Shoot!"

"Don't worry, Tenten. There's always next time. (Grins)"

"Shut up, Hyuuga! No, I didn't mean you, Hinata-chan!"

"Yamanaka! You made my line go sideways!"

"… (groans)…troublesome…"

"… (Sweat-dropping)…"

"..._idiots_..."

Oookay! So? How's it? I'm not really satisfied with this one. It's quite dull and just plain boring. U think so too? U don't? Drop me a review or two! Or else I won't know where's the mistakes!

Once again, thanks for reviewing! here's some people I want to thank for reviewing chapter 6.

**_tiffanylicis_**

**_tsukigana_**

**_shinobi94_**

**_JustineDream_**

**_The Assassin Of The Night_**

**_Sasuke's Wife Sakura Uchiha_**

**_Rasengan 2 De face_**

**_AJ the Ass Slayer_**

**_Sakura4eva_**

**_tenten gurl 101_**

**_dragonfly454_**

**_Angela_**

**_puppydog101_**

**_sakuraluvsasuke_**

**_Hatake Kayume_**

**_pandapinkbaby_**

**_icey-sakura_**

**_AND_**

**_a mysterious reviewer that didn't leave his or her name..._**

Thank You, kind reviewers! I really hope this chapter can satisfy you all! please leave a review when you're done to tell me what you think! Jyaa

Sasura4-ever...


	8. Past Vl N Mixed Feelings

Sasura's finally updated! Miss me? Lol. Of course not, who would miss me? Nobody, right? Instead, maybe somebody would want to kill me 4 updating so late. Sorry. Heheh. Well, here's the long-waited chapter 8! Hope that you'll like it and review! Terribly sorry for the long wait!

* * *

_Taking care of little brats is no walk in the park. Kurenai groaned at her mistakes over and over again. What did she do wrong with these girls? Thinking back, the Yuuhi wanted to kill herself. _

_**4 years of age…**_

_One day, Sakura and the others came back from school. Just as she pushed the door open, a blast of noise came from the living room. The four little angels came trotting into the room with Hinata closing the door. _

"_Ah…Kurenai-sensei is watching another movie again…" Hinata said. Suddenly, she felt something. Immediately, she threw her school bag on the floor and ran towards the end of the hall. _

**_Thump-thump-thump-thump-SLAM …… (Flushing noise)…… (Washing noise)……._**

_The bathroom door opened and out came a relieved girl. Her face was flushed with embarrassment. _

'_Thank goodness…I thought I was gonna…eh? Where's everybody?'_

_Hinata turned into the living room and saw 'everybody' sitting in front of the TV eyes glued to the TV screen. Sakura's even passing around the popcorn._

"_Hey, what movie are you watchi—D# IT! JEREMY YOU J#$$!!" Before Hinata could finish her sentence, one of the movie's actors cut into it. Hinata plugged her ears with her tiny fingers, blocking out the words. _

'_Oh. My. God. That's the kind movie there're watching??' The Hyuuga heiress looked at them with eyes opened wide. '…but…Tou-san said that the only movie children our age can watch are the one's with ABC's…' _

(Lol…okay, okay. So, her father is not the kind to say that, but come on, a little twist won't hurt, right? Haha…imagine if Hiashi-sama really said that… (Imagining) … (Imagination over) …oh my freaking god…)

"_You-you guys, we shouldn't be watching these—"_

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS WATCHING?!""_

_A voice louder than the movie's banged into the room. The three culprits looked up to see a mad black-haired lady with blood red eyes glaring at them. _

"_Oh hi, sensei. This movie is so good and—!! NO! DON'T!!"_

_Kurenai had picked up the remote and turned the movie off. Tenten and Sakura were seen crying anime tears while Ino just blinked. Maybe there's no hunk in that movie. (Ino (off cam): You got that right! Me: sweat-drop…)_

"_You three, do you know what are the consequences if your parents found out that you've been watching these kinds movies? Not to mention the things the actors and actresses says in these movies—"_

"_I—"_

"_Do you think that I didn't found out about you watching those in secret, Haruno?"_

"…_how come you can watch them then?"_

"_Sigh…Sakura, honey, how old is I?"_

"_Um…17?" _

"…_no, but that doesn't matter. The real question is how old are YOU?"_

"…_4."_

"_Good. Then, did you see this little sign here on the cover of these movies?"_

"…_the ones marked DVD?"_

"_No, you baka! The ones marked 18+."_

"_So? It doesn't matter anyway."_

"_It SO does matter, you little brat."_

"_Then why are you scolding me only?"_

"_Because you are the one leading them watching it."_

"_Who says?"_

"_Um…I do? Now, everyone into the kitchen before I cancel nap time." She picked up the cover of the movie and put it on the high shelf so the girls can't get them._

_But from that day on, Kurenai knew that she's going to have a lot more trouble. Dunno why, but she just know it. _

_**7 years of age…**_

"_Sakura, focus a bit," Kurenai lazily told her student._ "_Ino's gonna get you if you keep on moving like that."_

_Not far from the Yuuhi, two teams are practicing their combats. One consists of Sakura and Ino, the other consists of Tenten and Hinata.Upon hearing that, Sakura clenches her teeth while Ino smirked. Tenten and Hinata sighed. _

"…_here we go again,"_

"…_yea, they are both gonna get killed if they keep moving like that."_

"_No, Tenten-chan. What I meant was, Sakura and Ino are gonna get bruises and fractures like last time."_

"…_isn't that kinda the same meaning?—Whoa! Watch where you kick that thing!" Tenten dodged a kick from the Hyuuga heiress. _

"_(Giggles)…we're supposed to fight too, you know?" Hinata said while giving the Ten family's heiress another few punches. _

_Tenten grinned. "Why you little sneak! Take this!" Tenten jumped up high and threw half a dozen shurikens at her opponent. Hinata dodged some but got a cut on her sleeve, making the skin under it bleed a little._

_Sakura and Ino on the other hand moved at high speed both armed with kunais. Dusts flew around while they moved. _

_**Clang!**_

_The metal knives clashed. Sakura had already received two hits from the Yamanaka. One kick on the thigh and one cut on the cheek. Ino only have a cut on her arm, a slight one too. _

'_Shoot…her speed has increased to my stage…' Sakura mumbled silently. 'Guess I'll have to use this move…ugh…how I hate to use that…but in order for me to win…'_

_Sakura suddenly pointed to the back of Ino and yelled, "Look, Ino! Tom Cruise!" _

"_Eh? Where?" Ino reactively turned her head around to meet her man of dreams—that is until Sakura suddenly appeared in front of her and gave her a sucker punch. _

"_OWW!!" The both yelled. Ino held her bruised cheek while Sakura shook her hand that is currently turning a little red._

"_Damn it, Yamanaka! Why do you have to have steel inside your mouth?!"_

_Kurenai's eyes widened as she heard what had come out of Sakura's mouth._

"_Me?! Have steel inside of my mouth?! You've got to be kidding me! Just admit that your fist is made of cotton, why don't ya?!"_

"_I'll admit it when I want to, Ino-pig!"_

"_Fore-head girl!"_

"_Fat-pig!"_

"_Huge fore-head girl!"_

"_SHUT UP, YOU TWO!!" _

_The two were banned from an invention called the television for about a month._

**_12 years of age…_**

_The beginning of the new semester, Sakura and co. started school with a new attempt. Actually, only Sakura and Tenten started with that attempt. Ino was infatuated with boys while Hinata was focusing on her studies. _

_What new attempt? Well…_

"…_Sakura…" Kurenai's eyebrows twitched as she asked the pink-haired girl in front of her in the principal's office. _

"…_hai?" The girl replied back. _

"_Do you know what you had just done?"_

"…_yea. I just kicked a boy's a—Oww!" Kurenai bonked Sakura's head before anything more could be said. _

"…_Tenten, you're supposed to look after her. Where were you?"_

"_Um…"_

"_She's kicking asses with me too!" Sakura answered for her without hesitation, smiling too, I might add. _

_Kurenai thought while calming herself down from banging Sakura from her head again that for once, will it kill her to shut up…_

"_And why do you fight them?" The principal, Tsunade, asked, not fazed by the words coming out of the 12-year-old's mouth._

"_Cause they were bullying a couple of girls like us." Tenten replied this time._

"_And how does fighting help?"_

"…_well…those guys promised never to bully another girl ever again, right? Tenten?"_

"_Yup." She nodded._

"_Sakura…" Kurenai's patience is on the line. The slickest line there is. Another word from Sakura would just snap it into two. _

"_I'm sorry, Kurenai-san. But Sakura's going to have detention for a week. That goes along with Tenten." Tsunade said while sighing. _

"_WHAT?!" Sakura yelled as she slammed her hands on the principal's table. "YOU'RE GIVING ME DETENTION FOR HELPING THOSE GIRLS? WHAT KIND OF FREAKKIN' LOGIC IS THAT?!"_

_SNAP!_

_(Uh oh, the line snapped! The patience line snapped! Into half! Into two parts! Into two lines! Snapped! Oh my god!—and what does that have to do with me? For god's sake, get on with the story. )_

"_SAKURA! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!"_

_Kurenai sighed as she sat at her desk. In the end, the punishment was reduced to three days only. Curse the puppy dog eyes…makes the Yuuhi wonder why Sakura never use it when she was in her other detentions.

* * *

_

**My life, Your life, Our lives…**

**Chapter 8…

* * *

**

"…Yamanaka, are you done yet?"

"Wait a second, could you?" The blonde answered back. "TOM'S GIRL is on a sale today! You know how important that is?"

"…no." The lazy teen muttered. 'Out of the entire group, I just had to get stuck with her… (sigh)…why me…'

**A while ago…**

_The eight teenagers just arrived at the mall. Much to seven's displeasure._

"_I could have won, Ino! You just have to disturb me!" Tenten cried out. _

"_You do know that even if you weren't disturbed, you still can't beat me, right?" Neji said with another a smirk._

"_Beat you at what?" Sakura asked. Sasuke who was standing near her also arched an eyebrow at his friend, signaling the same thing._

"_Archery. She asked me to join their archery club."_

"_Really?" Sakura's eyes sparkled. "So you'll join?" It's been long time since their club had a new member._

"_Actually…" Tenten meekly laughed while rubbing the back of her head, "The deal was if I beat him, he joins."_

"_Your point being?" Sakura grinned. She knew that Tenten would win hands down. Tenten never misses a target. Never in her whole life._

"_And I lost." The Chinese said bluntly. _

"_Oh, you—WHAT??" Sakura cannot believe her ears. The club president lost? To an outsider? Oh my god, it's the sky falling? Sakura desperately looked up at the clear blue sky, as if expecting to see it broken into little pieces and come falling down to earth._

"…_it's not going to fall, you know." Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes, quite amused by her antics. But he didn't show it out, of course._

"_Oh, I knew that." Sakura blushed. "Heheh…"_

_Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino looked at the little scene between the four. Seeing that they had gone into their own world these four went on their separate ways. Hinata and Naruto went to the stationary shop for some notebooks while Shikamaru was pulled along by Ino to accompany her buying her designer outfits and such. _

**Back to reality…**

"…sigh…" Shikamaru gave another sigh of annoyance. 'This is really troublesome…that troublesome Yamanaka…'

Even sitting outside on the bench, Shikamaru can felt eyes on him from every passer by. Ahem, every **_female_** passer by. The Nara can't help but roll his eyes inwardly as he crossed his arms again while waiting for his _companion_ to come out of that stupid store.

* * *

**With Sakura and the others…well, what's left of the group anyways…**

"Hey, have you noticed that Ino and Hinata had gone off on their own?" Sakura suddenly piped up.

"…not to mention Naruto and Shikamaru," Sasuke stated.

"Duh. They must have felt left out." Tenten said while glaring at the male Hyuuga.

"…what?" He slightly frowned back. "It's not like it's my fault, is it?"

"…no." She replied, now pouting. "It's just that I still can't believe that you beat me at archery."

Neji momentarily blushed. Just momentarily. Seeing his new friend dress like that then seeing her pouting because of him takes too much out of his daily no-showing-emotions-except-smirking-and-glaring routine.

Sasuke saw what had appeared on his friend's face.

'Holy shit…is that a blush? Has Hyuuga gone mad?' He stared wide-eyed at the said teen.

Never before in his life starting from the day he knew Hyuuga Neji would Sasuke see him blush.

'God…next thing I know, he would be cracking a smile…' He couldn't help but let out a forced, crooked smile over his face.

Sakura and Tenten were oblivious to the two's change of emotion, thank goodness. So, they started to head out to the only shop they could think of now. And the place is…

* * *

**At the ice-cream shop…beside the Aunty Anne's** **Pretzel shop…**

"Aww…come on, surely you've tried one of these before!" Sakura said as she shook a packet of warm pretzel in front of Sasuke. Tenten and Neji were having one sundae cone each, chocolate topped. (You know…those kind of ice-creams at McDonalds…I just love them…and the pretzels too.)

"…" The Uchiha sweat-dropped. No way in hell would he, Uchiha Sasuke eat this kind of food. No way. He kept his eyesight away from the pink-haired girl, knowing that he would give in if he sees those puppy eyes.

'Hmph,' Sasuke smirked, 'If I don't look at her, then I won't have to eat it.'

"…"

"…?" 'That's funny…why is she quiet now…? She used to one of those if-you-don't-do-as-I-say-I'm-just-gonna-keep-annoying-you-until-you-do person.'

* * *

**Not far from them…sits a big bad wolf. (Ha!)**

Tenten was keeping track of these two. Okay, not keep track, since they were sitting two tables away from each couple. Watching every move they're making, yeah, that's more she like it. (Was there any difference?)

(The foursome seats were all taken. So, they will have to make do with twosome seats.)

"… (chuckles)…"

"…What so funny?" Neji said back.

"Oh, nothing…" Tenten smiled as she keep on licking her ice-cream, "Just that Sasuke's gonna fall for Sakura."

"Oh…—WHAT?!" Neji sort-of-hissed while he was about to spit out the ice-cream from his mouth, if not for his strict conscience. He _gentlemanly_ wiped the spilled ice-cream off his chin with a tissue. (…)

(A/N: The hiss thing…it's not one of those girly screeches, mind. He wants to keep his voice down, so, the 'Sasuke falling for Sakura' thing kind of …choked him. I think?)

"Oh…you'll see," Tenten secretly grinned.

* * *

**Back to the pretzel eaters…well, the only pretzel eater…**

Sasuke turned slightly to look at his seatmate. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the scene in front of him.

Sakura was biting cutely into the soft sour cream and onion covered bread.

To Sasuke, he could see Sakura's background shining behind her. Little Sakura petals dropped down as if they were outside during Spring. Just the two of them. (Aww…)

The Uchiha mouth started to open to say something.

"Sa…Sakura—Em?"

The pretzel was stuffed into the boy's mouth, making him bite it. Sakura grinned as she saw Sasuke's face turn red. Okay, not red. Pink. No, no. That won't do. Purple. Hahaha…okay, okay, serious now. _Slightly_ red.

Sasuke swallowed the bread and almost yelled at her.

"What did u just do?"

"…I'll have to say stuffing a pretzel into your mouth. Yeah." She nodded innocently.

"You little..."

Sasuke half sweat-dropped as his face flush with embarrassment. Sakura just giggle while taking another bite of her bread.

* * *

**Over at Tenten's side…**

Neji almost dropped his whole cone.

"..She…"

"Hahaha," Tenten couldn't help but laugh at her cute friend. Only she will do something like that without feeling embarrassed or ashamed.

"But you said…"

Tenten looked at Neji after another lick of her vanilla cone. "Yeah? What did I say?"

"That Sasuke's going to fall for Sakura."

"So?"

Neji's eye's widened.

"…how'd you know that Sasuke likes her?"

That's a secret that he himself swore to the Uchiha that he won't tell anybody about. Even if he didn't tell about it, but somebody found out about it, guess whose ass is going to be kicked when Sasuke found out about this situation?

"Ha—What? Sasuke like Sakura?" This time, it's Tenten's eyes that widened. Her ice-cream cone slipped out of her hand but Neji caught it in time before the cold, melting dessert fell onto the floor.

"…you didn't know about that?"

"How _would_ I know? We've only met for a barely a day!" She threw hands up into the air.

"But then you said that Sasuke's going to fall for Sakura…"

"…I mean Sasuke is going to fell for Sakura's **_trap_**. That's what I meant."

"…" Neji calmly inhaled as he gave Tenten back her cone. Then he slowly buried his head in his hands. "…I'm sooo screwed…"

"…what makes you say that?" Tenten finished what's left of her ice-cream and started wiping her sticky fingers onto a piece of napkin.

"…you don't understand…"

"Well, duh. You don't even want to tell me about it." The Chinese quirked up an eyebrow at the guy beside her.

"…it's a long story…" He shot a quick glance at the Uchiha before looking at Tenten.

"Well, I do have _all day_ for you to tell me about it." Tenten smiled and grabbed Neji's hand.

'Oh god.' Neji almost blushed. Well, he would have if Tenten had not pulled him to follow her to Sakura and Sasuke's seats but to somewhere else. But Tenten did pull him towards their seats so the blushing moment was replaced by a shock-plus-sweat-drop look.

'Oh my freaking god.' Neji's face paled. 'She's not going to ask him straight-out is she??'

"Tenten!" He hissed. "What are you thinking?!"

"Sakura-chan," Tenten said happily. Turning to the guy beside her best friend, Tenten's smile widened. "Sasuke-san,"

"Yea?" Sakura said after swallowing another bite of her pretzel. "What's with the smile?" She pointed her finger at her friend's face.

"Oh, nothing! Just that Neji and I were wondering…"

"Yeah?" Sakura said again. Sasuke quirked up an eyebrow at Neji, whom was trying to avoid having eye contact with anybody now, faking to have all his attention focused on a nearby store.

"If…"

Every moment that Neji's going through now is pure torture. Well, to him anyways.

'What is Tenten trying to say?! What if she told Sakura about Sasuke…oh god…no…'

"Get on with it, will you?" Sakura started to whine. Sasuke smirked.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. We were wondering if its okay with you guys to let us go off shopping on our own."

"…what? Do I look like Kurenai? Of course you may." Sakura said happily while sticking her tongue. She too finished her pretzel and gotten ready to go. "Sasuke said that he wanted some stationery anyway, right?" She turned her head towards Sasuke's direction.

"…hn." He replied before heading towards an escalator.

Sakura sighed. She turned to Neji.

"Your friend has **_a lot_** too say, doesn't he? He's **_the most talkative_** person I've **_ever_** met." Sakura said, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"…yea. You could think that." He faked a cool answer before tugging Tenten away.

"Have fun you two!"

Sakura smiled and waved after them before catching up with Sasuke.

* * *

**Neji and Tenten…**

"God…for a moment there I thought you were going to spill it…"

"Oh, come on, I'm not going to spill that kind of thing…" Tenten sighed while turning round a corner. Suddenly, she has an idea.

"Unless…"

"…" Neji gulped. "Unless what..?"

Tenten came to a halt and pointed at the Hyuuga with a grin on her face. The unexpected halt made Hyuuga bumped into her.

"Oww…"

"Sorry,"

"It's ok. Anyways, if you want me to keep this Sasuke-like-Sakura thing a secret…"

"…yeah?" Neji is having one of those bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. And the feeling is growing stronger and stronger by the minute. (Me: Neji, _darling,_ this feeling is called "butterflies". Got it? Smirk. Neji: …)

"Join the archery club? Please?" Tenten cupped her hands together and gave him one of those puppy-dog eyes.

Neji sweat-dropped. Join the club? Is she kidding him? And he thought for a second that she's going to blackmail him for sure. Wait, this is blackmail…but even if she didn't blackmail him, he would have joined the club anyway. He just wants to see how good this 'club president' is.

Neji shrugged. "Sure."

"You will?" Tenten's eyes sparkled. "For real?"

"Yeah. But only if you promised to keep 'that' a secret."

"Okay!" Tenten said as she pounded the air with force. (OH MY GOD! I THINK A MOSQUITO DIED THERE!) Then she put it down again.

"…what?" Neji asked.

"…you haven't tell about your 'long story' yet." She pouted while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Neji inwardly held his forehead. '…why does she have to be so…' (Me: cute? Neji: … +… Me: XD)

Outwardly, he's twitching his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you about it." He managed a sigh.

"Yes!" another punch went into the air. (OWW…poor fly…)

"…but does it have to be somewhere this…visible to others?" he rolled his eyes to the side to get Tenten to understand what he meant.

"...oh…okay. You won't mind going to the antique shop right?" Tenten lead the Hyuuga down the tiled path. "Do you want to go anywhere? Specifically?"

"No, anywhere is fine."

"..Ok then. Don't leave even a little detail out, k?"

* * *

**Sakura and Sasuke… (…sitting in a tree…N-A-P-P-I-N-G…)**

"Well…what do you need?" Sakura asked Sasuke. The both of them are outside the stationary store now.

"…anything that is going to be used at school. Duh." He started walking inside towards to one of the rack filled with note pads.

"..I see...well, I'm going over to the pens' side," Sakura pointed to the opposite side of where Sasuke's standing.

"…sure, whatever," Sasuke said with his back towards the Haruno.

"…ok then. Look for me when you're done."

"Hn."

* * *

**Naruto and Hinata…**

"Ne, Hinata-chan,"

"H-hai!"

"Can we go and get something to eat? I'm starving!" the blonde kid cried out. His hands are full of plastic bags full of things they had just bought.

"W-well, we c-could go to Mc Donald's, that's if you want to, I mean, I'm not forcing you to go to Mc D or something, just that that's the nearest fast food restaurant from where we are standing and—"

"Whoa, Hinata-chan, relax!" Naruto grabbed hold of her shoulders. Hinata was so nervous talking with Naruto that she didn't even know that she's talking faster and faster. "I'm OK with fast food restaurants. They are after Ramen in my list of favorite things!" He grinned at the now relaxed girl.

"O-oh…OK then." The short-haired girl blushed hardly while staring at the floor like it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. (Wow! That's one fascinating floor! Joke.) 'So he likes ramen…?'

"So, it's to the Mc D's then! Come on, Hinata-chan!"

"A-ah, hai!"

Naruto pulled the blushing girl towards the noise-filled fast food restaurant. Hinata held her hands towards her chest as she lets herself being pulled into step by the grinning boy in front of her.

* * *

**The proud and the lazy…**

"…Oi!" An irritated voice said.

"Hmm?" Came the reply.

"Don't you ever stop for a break?" The irritation level of this voice keeps increasing.

"…and why would I do something like that?" Ino turned around facing her companion at the same time crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"_Well_, I dunno," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's because you have already bought a load of clothes? Not to mention the accessories that you bought to _match_ with them?" A vein could be seen at the upper side of the left eyebrow on the young teen's face, and he wasn't even raising his _voice_, how 'bout that?

"…so, you think I should rest for a while?" the blonde cocked her head to the side while laying one finger on her cheek.

The atmosphere around them was warm and cold at the same time. Being that it was near autumn now. Or maybe it's because they are standing outside those air conditioner stores that's holding their promotion week.

The Nara could be seen carrying about ten bags with five bags per hand while there are only three small ones on the Yamanaka's right hand.

"Well, yeah. For my sake? I am carrying your bags from the first bag you bought, you know." Shikamaru reminded his companion about the invention made from plastics made to carry her precious designer outfits' in. From what he had known from a day's company with her, is that whatever that is branded and were bought by her are the first priority in her handbook.

"Hmm…" For a minute there, Shikamaru thought that she might be considering it.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe a break can't do much harm." She said, smiling. Thank god! She did consider it!

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he followed Ino into a nearby Coffee Bean. Inwardly, he's crying tears of joy.

Laying her things on the floor, the black-haired teen sunk into the couch, sighing in relief. Ino came over by the seat and asked what he would like to drink.

"Hot chocolate, please."

"OK, be back in a sec."

A few minutes of tranquility passed by the relaxing teen as Ino went to get their drinks. Coffee Bean is very quiet, very much suits the Nara's personality. There was a soft piano tune playing in the background through the speakers but Shikamaru didn't mind that. With his eyes closed, he laid his head back on the milky colored couch and let everything in his mind go blank. He thought of what had happened. What had happened before he and his friends moved here. Wait, I just thought that he had let his mind go blank. 'Put a sock in it, will you?' OK.

"Hey, here are the drinks." A clear voice said.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and saw Ino carrying a tray with two glasses and a few pieces of cakes. Eyeing them down, he can make out some of it. 'Tiramisu, cheese, and what's that black one again…?'

"…thanks." He got some change out of his loose khakis before he saw a curious look from Ino's face.

"What?"

"Why are you getting your wallet? Do you want anything else? You could tell me just now, you know."

"I'm just paying you back for the chocolate." He handed the money over to the blonde girl.

"Oh, that's OK, I'm buying." She took a sip out of her ice blended cappuccino. "For helping me with the bags."

"…OK. Thanks, again." He shrugged before stuffing his change into his pockets.

"No prob." She handed one of the silver tea forks to Shikamaru. "Try these, they're my fav."

"Hn." He cut off a bit of the black one and tasted it. Hmm, not bad. "What's this cake?"

"Oh, that's American chocolate." She cut off a piece of the Tiramisu and ate it.

'So that's why it looks familiar…' Shikamaru thought. 'It's all chocolate.' He sipped some of his hot chocolate. That's warming.

"Do you want anything?" Ino suddenly asked after a few sips and bites of the cakes.

"…excuse me?" He had just ordered a glass of drink that he didn't need to pay back the money it cost and now she asked if he would like anything. Maybe it's not that much of a bad thing if that's what he gets for helping her carry bags.

"I mean for school. I could take you to the bookshop if you want. Anything? Stationeries? Notebooks? Or would you like something to read?"

"Well…there are a few things I needed."

"Really? OK then! After we finished these and rested enough, I'll bring you there." She said brightly as she licked the chocolate icing covered fork.

"…K then." Shikamaru couldn't help thinking what got over this girl. One minute she's all "Help me take this, and this, and this…Oh. My. God. CHEETAHS are on sale too!" It can go on forever. Then the next she's being _friendly_. Like they have known each other for a long time friendly.

The Nara inwardly quirked up an eyebrow while sipping his hot chocolate drink again, his eyes closed savoring the chocolaty taste running down his throat. And why is he thinking so much about this troublesome girl again? She's just a normal troublesome girl tat he's stuck with for the rest of his life at that school. In all the same class. All day. For the rest of his life. Holy shit…

* * *

For the rest of the day, the eight teens spend their time at the mall buying their needs. Well, most of them. Shikamaru's still carrying the bags. Ino's spending her time in the accessories stores more and more. Only stopping at the bookstore for a glance at the romance novels. Shikamaru's just choosing some pens before he was pulled by the collar out of the store. Forcefully too, if I might add. He regrets ever letting the thought of her being a friendly person in his mind. Really, what was he thinking? 

Sakura and Sasuke bought loads of stationeries and such. Sakura saw a Sakura blossom pendant and bought it as a good luck charm at school. Sasuke chose a little dark blue cat as one. They both hang off a silver chain. Charming.

Naruto and Hinata went for a few strolls in the mall after their meal at Mc D's. No specific destinations or whatever. Just taking their time talking while resting on the benches.

Neji and Tenten spend their time in the antique shops bargaining for the kunais or things of that sort. They did stopped by the bookstore Sasuke and Sakura were in for a few notepads. Tenten now also now the drill about the Uchiha. She's willing to help the guy out. She told Neji that her pal needs a boyfriend about now.

"You won't have the idea of how many boys liked her. But she always turned them off."

"…Oh." '…What about you then?' Neji couldn't help but hid a hurt expression when he thought that.

Overall, everyone seems to have a pretty good time. They went home after their dinner at the mall too. To free Hinata of doing the cooking. At exactly nine thirty sharp, the eight separate into two groups and went their way home. All of them have a good feeling about their partners for the rest of the time coming. Well, most of them, anyway.

* * *

Well, that's that. So sorry 4 the late update. I've been really busy then. 

I hope that you guys like this chapter! It's just about their day at the mall. Bad ending, if I was the reader, I'd say that, I know. But I'm rushing. It's already 2 o'clock in the morning. 2.15, to be exact. So I'm stopping here. Forgive me. Please read and review!

P.S: I'm hoping to ask if I can get at least 20 reviews for this chapter. Because my brother bet that there are not going to be anyone reviewing 4 my late update. Once again I'm sorry.

Oyasumi-nasai

SaSuRa4-EvEr


	9. Lost Folder, An Arguement, A Date N Life

Hi guys…and girls. Haha. I guess, that since I've updated so slowly, nobody will bother to read what I'm saying now. So, without further a due…

Here's the long-waited chapter! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is owned by me and only me. If cows can fly or I don't like Japanese animation…which…I do, thank you very much. XD...

* * *

**Boy's condo, Shikamaru's room…**

Silence filled the dim-litted room as he once again, shifted under the sheets. His frown deepened as he tried to get at least some sleep.

The digital clock on his small two-drawer cupboard near his bed ticked 2a.m. He asked himself why haven't he been asleep yet. The others must have already been dreaming now, right? So why isn't he?

_Snore…_

Well, at least the blonde next to his room is. Shikamaru closed his eyes tightly, thinking what a lucky guy Naruto is to be able to sleep so easily. And people asked why he himself sleeps throughout the day all the time. At least, that's what he gets usually. And, he _was_ able to have naps throughout the day back then. But now, thanks to some other FEMALE blonde, his chance to even listen to the teacher's lectures with his eyes closed has turned nil. Curse her…

Tick……

Tick……

Tick……

Minutes passed by and he finally gave up on trying to sleep. Thinking that maybe, just maybe, if he's lucky, he could hide from Ino onto the roof and sleep the whole day there. He let a lazy smirk tug his face as he starts to get out of bed quietly, not wanting to wake up the Uzumaki. Even if the blonde can sleep easily, the black-haired teen knew he can wake up in a millisecond if something's not right. Well, all those trainings sure did him good. A tired yawn escaped his mouth.

Sasuke's and Neji's room are located all across the hall with their doors facing his and Naruto's. He doesn't have to worry about the other two black-haired guys waking up due to him. They were deep sleepers anyway, unless they wake up at their own free will.

Mutely, he walked towards his turned-on flat screen computer that lay on top of his polished, wooden table. The whole set is placed at the far-end corner of his room. To avoid the computer being baked in the morning during afternoons and summer.

He pulled out his chair and sat down, clicking a document folder at the same time. A window appeared, inside is a list of names, addresses, occupations and info's of them. A LONG list. A mumble of 'troublesome' could be heard as he scrolled up and down the list.

After a few clicks here and there, Shikamaru lazily gets up to open the window near his computer and sat back down on the chair again. The cool night air came now and then, making the teen more refreshed then ever, to his dismay, of course. He wanted to get some sleep. But his room is stuffy, so closing the window is not a good thing to do. If he did close it and turn on the A.C., it'll just be like Sasuke's room. Dark and cool. Not that he doesn't like it and all, but it just doesn't suit him. The Nara admits he's one of those who'd prefer real breezy air than air coming out of a box that needs electricity. Electricity, which means bills and bills mean money and that…just means it's too troublesome to even think about this topic. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

He gave out a tired sigh before focusing on the computer screen in front of him again. The brightly lighted screen reflects into his eyes due to the only light source in his room, which is the computer.

On the top of the corner, wrote "ASSIGNMENTS". By now you should have guessed that the word does not mean homework or projects by the school. To this family of four teenage boys, "assignments" means source of cash. And to get the cash, the assignments have to be done perfectly without and mistakes or mishaps.

In other words, this particular family assassinates for a living. (Like some girls I knew…). They work for a guy named Hatake Kakashi, a superior in their organization. The same guy that teaches them at the school the eight teens are going. Makes Shikamaru wonder sometimes, how a man THAT lazy can be chose to be a superior. (Speak for yourself, Nara. You are the laziest guy on the team and you are the leader.)

Though he is, or a fact, a LAZY superior, Kakashi was once an ANBU himself. One of the best. And the Nara respects him for that. Hell, even Sasuke and the others respect him. He himself is grateful enough that he and the others don't have to have the guy that coughs all the time as a commander to them. Even so, their current sensei now is still a pain in the neck, a troublesome man and a pervert. Shikamaru and the guys can't get why he would like those kind of stuff. Although, Naruto would…

Anyways, Shikamaru can't believe that HE is in charge of this team, or "group", as a certain Hatake would call them.

Suddenly, he thought of something the troublesome teacher gave him on the first day of school. "Dammit," He smacked his forehead. "The folder. I forgot to key in the information in it…Ugh…" Slumping back into the chair, Shikamaru covered his tired eyes with the back of his arms before getting up to get the said folder.

Straining his eyes in the shadow lurked room, he made his way to his bookshelf that consists of four drawers on a side and six spaces that were all filled with references, notes, CDs, personal belongings and such. He extended his hand to reach for the second drawer and pulled it out.

Inside, rows of folder adjusted in neat form can be seen. All of which were in different colors to indicate the importance of the mission. Red for assassinate, yellow for stalking and retrieving information, mild green for simple tasks like baby-sit for a VIP and last but not least, white for keeping an eye out for the mentioned in the folder. Of course, not all of these missions themselves have only one color. The information will be put in another colored file to indicate that the importance of it has gone up. It's somewhat blurry and confusing, but that's how out Shikamaru-kun likes it, no?

Flipping the files over and over, he started to have a cold thought. He can't even remember the color of the file. Needless to say, the information in it. At times like this, he'd just regret that he was mad the other day that he didn't get his naps and WHY the HELL didn't he just take at LEAST a GLANCE at the DAMNED folder??

Ugh…now he sounded like Naruto when he can't find his ramen. Here's how he would sound.

"WHY THE FREAKING HELL DIDN'T I AT LEAST TAKE THE EFFORT TO REMEMBER WHERE I PUT THAT DAMNED BOWL OF RAMEN??"

And normally, he'd sound like that when he had used up an hour to look for it when the freaking bowl of noodles is just lying on the counter. REALLY.

Back to the main point now, which is about a certain missing folder, which could contain very important stuff, or it could be just some simple tasks like that baby-sitting that billionaire's kid again…

Anyhow, the fact that the team captain had lost the folder is true. Along with the fact that it's 4.30 a.m. in the morning. And he haven't even have a wink of sleep…but that's something he had gotten used to, so…back to looking for the damned piece of cardboard-like paper folded in ways that held information about their latest assignments that perverted teacher of his gave him. Maybe, if he wished hard enough, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't notice and they'll all forget about this "mishap" the next day…

Just then, somebody instant messaged him. Shikamaru could tell by the orange colored bar blinking on the screen. He got up, trying to think of someone that's up n about instant messaging people at 5 in the morning...not that he is disturbed.

Shikamaru clicked on the bar and to his surprise; it was Hatake Kakashi.

_**

* * *

**_

_**H.K: ohayou**_

**_N.S.: didnt knew tat u're up so early _**

_**H.K.: waddaya mean? I was never asleep**_

_**N.S.: …really? Tat's….new… …**_

_**H.K.: anyway, there's something I wanted to talk to u about**_

_**N.S.: speak**_

**_H.K.: it's write, actually, but then it's not about ur spelling_**

* * *

By now, Shikamaru thought he shouldn't have answered the message. Why couldn't he let that annoying blink keep on blinking until the person messaging him give up?

* * *

_**N.S.: …den…**_

_**H.K.: it's about tat mission

* * *

**_

Oooookay…did he knew that he had lost it or something? Shikamaru inwardly flinched. So, he did what anyone would do in these situations.

* * *

PRETEND THAT IT DIDN'T HAPPEN BEFORE.

* * *

_**N.S.: …wad mission…?**_

**_H.K.: the one I gave u yesterday _**

_**N.S.: …did u?**_

_**H.K.: well, I think so, yes, I did**_

_**N.S.: …I dun remember…**_

_**H.K.: …so u dun remember…**_

_**N.S.: yeah, I forgot…heh…**_

**_H.K.: so u forgot…meaning…u do remember…but u forgot, rite?_**

_**H.K.: well, let me refresh ur memory**_

**_H.K.: the mission I gave u yesterday by throwing it onto ur head since u r too busy grumping about the fact that u didn't get enuf slp during the day becuz of a certain blond classmate tat kept pinching u n thus, the mission being thrown onto ur head, to make u pay attention

* * *

_**

Damn…now he knew that he's lying. And how in the world did he found out about the pinching? Ok, don't panic. Next step.

* * *

TRY TO SAY IT LIKE IT WAS SUDDENLY SMACKED INTO UR FACE. BUT ON PURPOSE. AND AT THE SAME TIME TRY TO WASTE TIME.

* * *

_**N.S.: oh, taaaat mission…**_

_**H.K.: yeah, tat mission**_

_**N.S.: the one u gave me yesterday**_

_**H.K.: yes, the one I gave u yesterday**_

**_N.S.: the one u gave me yesterday by throwing it into my face_**

_**H.K.: yes, the one I gave u by throwing it into ur face**_

**_N.S.: oh_**

_**H.K.: yeah**_

_**N.S.: I c…**_

_**H.K.: um-hmm…

* * *

**_

WHEN RUNNING OUT OF TOPICS TO TALK ABOUT TO WASTE TIME ON, CHANGE TOPICS.

* * *

_**N.S.: …u do know that it hurts, rite?**_

_**H.K.: really? Gomen**_

_**N.S.: naw, it's ok. I'm juz saying**_

_**H.K.: O…Kay…I'll just take a wild guess and say here…**_

**_N.S.: …yeah?_**

_**H.K.: u've lost the folder again, rite?

* * *

**_

SHIT……

* * *

**My life, Your life, Our lives…**

**Chapter 8…

* * *

**

**Boy's Condo, Living Room…**

"You know what, guys?"

Naruto said lying backwards on the single-seated sofa, spacing out, "I had a really good time yesterday."

It's 7 in the morning and the boys had already woke up, sitting around the living room listening to songs from MTV. It's too early for them to do anything else, anyways.

"Like I wouldn't know." Sasuke said under his breath. He was lying his head on the arm of the sofa reading a novel he had bought when they went shopping with the girls.

"As if you didn't have a good time too," Neji rolled his eyes at Sasuke. Sasuke quirked up an eyebrow.

"Oh," He smirked, putting his book down. "So, you did?"

"W-What? What made you think that?" Neji flushed.

The boys went on a shopping spree yesterday, due to a certain Yamanaka's persuading. The other three girls went along too, as if the boys would go to the mall with only Ino accompanying them. During that time, each of them was paired up with the opposite sex…coincidentally. (Cough, UNcoincidentally…but they don't know that. Heh.)

"Well, I don't know, maybe the fact that you're blushing?"

"What? For your information, that's flushing. Not blushing."

"…Is there any difference?"

"Yes, there is."

"Yeah? Okay then." He continued on with his novel, Fear Street.

Neji sighed, somewhat relieved.

Until Sasuke put down the book and said something again.

"Well, I don't know, maybe the fact that you're FLUSHING?" Sasuke corrected his mistake, a little too obviously.

Neji almost BLUSHED. ALMOST. Because of the fact which was unknown to him that he thought of a certain American born Chinese he had met yesterday and got to spend the time with her at the mall. Instead, he kept onto his composure and calmly said,

"I don't know what the _hell_ you're talking about."

"Phsa right;"

"Of course I'm right." Neji kept to his composure. "I'm not in the bathroom so why would I be flushing?" He gave the Uchiha a smirk of his own.

"…You know what I meant, you moron." Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued his story again, thinking it will be a waste of time making his friend admit that he had a good time. Heck, even he himself had a great time. And Uchiha Sasuke never has "good times". Unless it's when he beats everyone academically and physically. Looking down on other people he had beaten in a test, match or competition is all-so fulfilling. He gave out another smirk as he flips a page over.

Just then, Shikamaru came yawning down the stairs wearing a pair of khakis at the same time pulling a black turtleneck over his tanned body. He was glad that this school doesn't have a dress code like his other schools. He always had a bad time fiddling with the tie in their last one. It's just a large string that has to be turned here and there to make it look like the school's disciplined and formal. To the Nara, it's just a waste of time.

Troublesome, to make it short.

"Morning, lazy ass," Naruto grins while holding up a hand, which, with the fact that he's lying upside down, it looks like he's holding his hand even lower.

"Morning. And sit up straight, idiot. You'll have a headache later on if you keep doing that. Ugh, troublesome." He let himself fall onto the sofa bed at the back of the room, covering his tired eyes with his right hand at the same time.

"Had a bad night?" Neji asked. His friend looked more tired than usual.

"When have I not?" Came a muffled cry.

"Just asking." Neji shrugged back. "What's up?"

"…I…lost something." Shikamaru hesitated for a while before replying.

"Oh, come on. It's not like the first time you've lost something…what is it, anyway?" Naruto looked at his friend still upside down.

"It's…a mission folder…"

All ears perked up. Naruto fell of his position on of his seat. Sasuke's novel dropped out of his hands and hit the floor. Neji…well, his eyes just widened. Nothing much. (Lol.)

"…you lost a WHAT?!"

* * *

**Girl's Condo, Door Porch…**

"Come on, Tenten! We're going to be late for school!"

Ino yelled up the stairs as Sakura ran to their study room to get her backpack after wolfing down a pancake and gushed down a glass of orange juice.

"I got it, I got it! Coming!"

The Chinese yelled back down. She grabbed her cell phone and picked up her sling bag slinging it over her chest. She ran down the hall and passed a full-length mirror. She reversed her steps and checked her image in front of the mirror, patting her hair down and pulling her sleeveless dark-green turtleneck lower to cover the little skin that's exposed due to the low jeans she's wearing today.

"TENTEN!!"

A yell jerked the girl away from the mirror and down the stairs.

"GEEZ!! COMING!!"

A slam and the sound of a vehicle purring up were heard, indicating the girls have left for school.

* * *

**Boy's condo, in front of the garage…**

"I cannot believe you lost a mission folder! Again!" Naruto exclaimed, holding his hands high up in the air.

Sasuke walked out the front door locking it behind him. He pressed a button on a square-shaped remote and the garage door opened up at an average pace. Neji looked up into the sky and tried to mesmerize himself in the way the clouds and the morning sky mixed together. His eyes soften without any feelings being shown on his face.

"_Please_, Naruto, it's still early in the morning. Even if I _did_ lose a folder, nonetheless, you don't need to be **this** loud at **this** hour!" Shikamaru groaned back. He really should have gotten more than 2 hours' worth of sleep last night. (Well, hey. At LEAST he SLEPT rite?)

"It's the fifth time since you took charge over the missions since last July! Now it's what, end of May?" Naruto snapped back.

"…it's not that much of a big deal, anyway…" the captain muttered as he stuck his hands into his khaki's pockets, brooding.

The other two teens looked at Naruto in amazement. Nothing will make him **that** tense unless it comes to handling their missions' folders. Hard to believe, that's the only thing Naruto himself is **good** at. Hard to believe? Get in line. You're currently non-believer number 397. (...okay…please ignore that…)

The Uzumaki took a deep breath and let it out in a noisy exhale.

"Ok, maybe I **am** making too much of a big deal out of this…so, what's in it? Was it important?" Naruto ran a hand through his blonde locks, trying to relax.

"…I…didn't look." Came the sheepish reply.

"…so you didn't look…" Naruto looked blankly at him. So, the trying-to-relax thing didn't work.

"…uh huh." Still brooding, Shikamaru tried to divert the stress he is getting from this conversation by looking out onto the neighbor's lawn opposite of their own house.

"…"

"…" 'Those daises are nice…'

"…"

"…" 'Oh, look. There's that golden retriever coming out fetching the paper…'

"…"

"…" 'OH MY GOD…it just PEED on the driveway…'

"…"

"…?" 'Well, he sure took tat well. I thought he'll go berser—'

"…you…" Naruto said through clenched jaw.

"…." Shikamaru gulped. NOT a good feeling.

"YOU LOST A FOLDER THAT CONTAINED OF MAYBE AN IMPORTANT MISSION AND YOU SAY YOU LOST IT BEFORE YOU EVEN LOOK AT IT?!"

Neji and Sasuke rolled their eyes at Naruto's outburst. Here it goes again. Shikamaru somewhat cringed at the volume of Naruto's voice.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF SOME FOLDERS?! DAMN IT! YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY TO YOU! NOT THAT I'M MAD OR UPSET OR ANYTHING FOR THAT MATTER, JUST THAT I'M—"

"_Put a sock in it, Naruto_" Sasuke said all of the sudden. Darkly, might I add.

"But he—"

Before Naruto can even finish his protest, Sasuke appeared in front of the blonde in a blink of an eye clenching his T-shirt collar.

"_SO_ he lost a folder! Do you _really_ want the whole _neighborhood_ to know that we're _ninjas_?! No, more than that, _assassins_?!" He hissed out, his grip on the collar tightened word by word.

"N-no,"

Sasuke let go of his grip that nearly choked up the blonde. Satisfied with the answer he had gotten. At the same time, the garage door had finished opened up.

'Ugh…finally…'

Thought Sasuke as he inwardly thanked whoever was up there. His facial expression changed back to stoic from angered as he made his way inside the dark place. Bewildered, Naruto held onto his T-shirt collar and slightly massaged it. He never thought that Sasuke would be this worked up. Hell, he didn't even know why he _himself_ is this worked up. All over a stupid folder too.

'What was I thinking…' thought Naruto.

As Sasuke turn on the engine of his ride, a slick black sports car, and Neji started towards the car, Shikamaru walked over towards Naruto with a sigh.

"…troublesome…I _told_ you not to yell at this time of hour didn't I? But you just _have_ to go on rambling. LOUDLY." The Nara ran a hand over his nape, lightly squeezing it before letting his hand down again.

Naruto's head was hung low. His locks covering his eyes, shadowing them. Shikamaru could see that he's regretting for his outburst and trying to find some way to say sorry to him even if it's really, _his_ own fault.

"…you don't have to say sorry you know. If a sorry must be said it should come from _me_. Not you."

"…but the folder…and I've totally yelled at you…"

"I've told Kakashi about the fold—well, he found out actually—_and_, he said it's ok. He'd just e-mail the information to me. Soon."

"…oh…"

"…and, it's no big. I needed a good tell off anyways. I've slacked off big time." He gave an airy laugh. "Come on, they're waiting."

With a friendly punch smack on Naruto's shoulder, he pushed him towards the waiting vehicle with waiting people that's turning impatient in it.

"…Aa."

They were seated in the car and Sasuke just can't wait to go full speed once they were out on the road.

"…And, hey,"

Shikamaru shift his head indicating for him to go on.

"Thanks." Naruto said it with much embarrassment.

"Hn."

The car roomed off, her owner glad to be finally finished with the argument.

* * *

**Konoha Academy, Under the Sakura tree…**

"Hey, they're here!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed as four boys made their way towards the picnic table the girls were sitting on.

The morning breeze played with both Sakura's and Ino's hair, blending in with the coming autumn season. Sakura wearing a black long-sleeve T-shirt and a plaited pale grey school skirt. Ino wearing a pale purple tank top with army shorts. Due to the breezy weather, Ino wore a hooded-jacket over the tank top.

Among reaching the girls, the guys yawns now and then while Sasuke and Neji narrows their eyes to focus their way to the table. Even if they did wake up early and they are used to it, it is still, too early for school.

Sasuke wearing a dark high collared turtleneck with loose jeans. Neji's wearing a hooded sweater over a white long-sleeved shirt and khakis. Shikamaru in plain t-shirt and khakis while Naruto's wearing a black-orange jacket over a white T-shirt and dark loose jeans. All of them getting envious looks from guys and shy looks from girls.

"Hey! Morning!" Naruto was the first to yell out, though they're only a few feet away. Followed by the others whom gave out a plain "Hn" or "Morn'".

"Did you guys have a nice night?" Sakura asked, smiling at the sudden increase of friends.

'No…' Shikamaru cried out inwardly while stifling another yawn and started to lean himself onto the tree trunk. Ino almost moved herself from her spot on the ground to go towards the Nara and pinch him again.

"Fine," the other three chorused.

Hinata smiled with faint blush over her face at their answer. "That's good,"

* * *

All the way on the other side of the Sakura garden, another picnic table was fully occupied by a group of girls, and _only_ girls. Needless to say, it's Tsukina and her posies. Her gaze intense as she stared at the pink-haired girl as she talks to the transfer student from yesterday. She will never forgive what that bitch had done to her yesterday. She'll pay. She'll pay for slapping her across her cheek. Her lips slowly turned into a wicked smirk. Oh _hell_ would she pay.

* * *

**After school, same spot, under the Sakura trees…**

"So, what do you guys have planned?" Naruto asked, fiddling with his jacket's zipper.

"For what?" Neji replied absent-mindedly while flipping a page over of his notebook.

Today's schedule for the Neji and Tenten duo consists of chemistry for the first two periods, then Biology for the next two periods before recess. After recess, they have History for another two periods, then Additional Mathematics. The last two periods were English Literature. After that, it's mostly free time for the students either to hang out to have lunch in the school's property or study until 4 in the afternoon.

"The weekend, duh!" After much trying to get the zipper to zip up, which, failed, he gave up and let it the way it was.

"Oh, that…I dunno, maybe studying for the quiz Hatake's giving us next week." He shrugged.

"Relax," Sakura cut in. "Usually, when he says next Friday, he'll be giving the test two weeks after that, no joke. That man has _serious_ time management problems," Sakura rolled her emerald eyes.

"No doubt about that," Tenten grinned beside Neji. "And his questions are all easy to spot."

"…really? Mind telling me?" Neji said closing his notebook with a puff and sliding it into his sling bag.

"…I'll think about it. If a certain somebody buys us ice-cream later on…" Tenten's grin grew wider.

"…I rather study…" Neji's eyebrow twitched as he grips the strap of his bag tighter and walked on.

"Aww…you're no fun…" Tenten pouted as she kicked a small pebble in front of her.

"Geez, Tenten. You don't go around asking people for ice-cream in return for you telling them questions Hatake's going to lay out on the quiz," Ino rolled her perfect sky blue eyes.

"…a girl can dream, can't she?" the Chinese put her hands behind her like a little girl and stuck out her lower lips.

"Sure you can," Ino laughed.

"How about a study date?" Sakura suggested.

"You serious? Exams are not coming for another month!" Naruto flinched at the word 'study'.

"…and you know this because…" Shikamaru yawned again while saying.

"Hinata-chan told me," He gave them another goofy grin.

Hinata blushed deeper as she heard her name being called.

"I-I-It's n-no-nothing,"

She lowered her head and began playing with her fingers, twiddling them around. Her dark bangs covered half of her red face. Sakura, Ino and Tenten looked at their shy and gentle friend with evil grins on their faces. Hinata's going to have a hard time explaining when they got home alone. Ways of forcing the female Hyuuga to come clean on this flickered through each of their minds. Mwahahahaha…

"…you know what?" Sasuke suddenly said, stopping at his tracks.

"What?" the rest chorused.

"I think a study date doesn't sound too bad. I need some help with my History anyway."

"You do know we have our own place to stu—" Neji's sentence was cut off by Sasuke.

"I don't think I can revise on anything with Linkin Park's music turned way up,"

"But—" Naruto was about to protest.

"OR some IDIOT who can't even seem to find his STUPID bowl of instant noodles WHEN it's on the counter ALL the time," the Uchiha smirked as Naruto lowered his head in defeat and glared at him.

Before Shikamaru even open his mouth, Uchiha beat him to it.

"SA-kura," Sasuke's eyebrows twitched dangerously. "What do you think?"

"W-well…I suggested it. Of course I'll go with it. Duh!" Sakura gave the girls a questionable look. "What about you guys?"

"Sure." The three said without hesitation. Well, Hinata DID stutter, if you know what I mean.

"All right then!" Sasuke said as he gazed up into the sky above them. "The time and place of study? Any ideas? No, dobe. Our place is strictly off the list. Don't you remember the cleaners' coming sometime tomorrow? Or later? Ugh." He groaned at the swallowing feeling at the back of his nape.

"The library down the street would be nice," Sakura suggested.

"I'll prefer Starbucks," Ino stated with a small smile.

"What about that new place we saw on the way back yesterday?" Neji asked.

"Oh, you mean _Teen Square_?" Naruto's eyes shined brightly. "I heard from one of the kids near our table during recess, that the place served the best fries AND the coolest bands around town played there. It won't be a bad choice…" he trailed off, playing with the zipper on his jacket again.

"I'm in!" Tenten grinned widely as she raised her right arm up like a kid being asked to raise her hand if she wanted candy.

"Me too!" Ino joined in.

"Me three!" Naruto can't help but grinned along with Tenten.

The rest of the group just looked at their friends with a knowing smile/smirk. In the end, they all agreed on having the study date at Teen Square at 8 o'clock in the morning. They'll study and eat there as well so Hinata and Neji won't have to prepare any food for their house mates.

Sakura's cell phone buzzed, breaking up the eight into two groups to their own ways. After bidding a hasty good-bye, they girls dashed to their convertible and raced to their destination.

* * *

**Headquarters…**

The sky darkens like it was going to rain that very moment when the four arrived at the headquarters with a record of 5 minutes. They went straight for the elevator as Sakura grabbed a silver-color card. The leader pressed the 'up' button and waited a few seconds before getting into the metal box.

Inside, the girls slid the card into a slit that's provided and a greeting came out from the speaker.

"Konnichiwa, Haruno-san, Ten-san, Hyuuga-san and Yamanaka-san. How long will u girls be needing?"

"2 minutes. Thanks, Shizune-nee-chan."

"It's no problem. Here are your outfits. Be sure to return it for cleaning after the mission." The girls can feel the female smiling behind the computer screen as she spoke through the speaker.

"You got it." Sakura replied as the light in the elevator went dim and four bags dropped down from the ceiling of the lift. Each grabbed their own without any mistakes even if they're in the dark.

* * *

**After the 2 minutes…**

The elevator stopped at a certain floor with a '_ting_' and out step the teenagers in dark colored clothing that assembles a ninja. Sakura's dark green with a mix of dark red while Tenten's all black. Hinata's dark grey and Ino's dark purple. The outfits mostly consist of long sleeved turtlenecks and shorts or khakis, depending on the weather.

People wearing almost the same outfits as they are went out of their way and acknowledged the four's presence with a nod and a greeting. The four gave them back a nod and a smile as well.

They reached a big wooden door and Sakura knocked on it.

"Come in,"

The Haruno turned the doorknob and the wooden door creaked open, revealing darkness. Just then, a click was heard as the door closed behind them and a titanium-walled room with bright lights appeared; at the far end of the room, sat a lady with black curls in a red-white outfit.

"Sensei, what's our mission?"

"A target that's not too complicated for you guys. Here is the info,"

Shizune went towards them with a warming smile and gave them a file containing papers and pictures of the to-be-victim.

"Thanks. Time limit?" Tenten said as she took the folder and raised an eyebrow at the black-haired woman.

"As long as you like. But, depending on you girls' status, I think…no longer than half an hour?" a smirk appeared slowly as she gaze at them with her hypnotizing crimson eyes.

"You know us too well, sensei," Ino grinned back. "I'll say a good fifteen minutes. What do you think, Hinata-chan?"

She smiled and fiddled with the small laptop that's with her. "Actually, it's 13 minutes and 54 seconds, but if you want to do the job this time, we won't mind. Would we Sakura-chan?"

Ino took up the longest time to get a job done, as her skill was to draw away the alertness from her 'prey' with her good looks and excellent bodice before stabbing at least one kunai into the guy's guts. Most of the time, she got carried away with the flirting and end up having to let Sakura or Tenten to end the job before anything more happens. (Don't worry; she hasn't done '**tat**' yet. Haha…)

"Oh, of course we won't mind, Hinata-chan. It's been a freaking long time since she had done something for the team. Ok then. Ino, it's all yours. _Please_ don't embarrass us like u did last time you tried to lure the guy into your trap…" Sakura rolls her eyes as she poked her friend's forehead, grinning.

"That's just a minor set back. Nothing to worry about." She smacks away the poking finger and huffed.

"Whatever you say, Ino," Sakura replied.

She looked out the window as raindrops came splattering down onto the clear window-glass.

Tenten talked over their task with Hinata and Ino as Sakura spaced out; Yuuhi Kurenai looked at Sakura with narrowed eyes, unknown to the girl.

"Whatever you say…" the Haruno whispered the last sentences as the room went dark and the sound of a sedan sped out the driveway of the HQ; the engine purring all the way.

* * *

**In the boy's condo, living room again…**

"I hate missions." Naruto said as he took off his bandana. Sasuke closed the door behind them, throwing the keys on a near-by coffee table as he took of his gloves and head-protector.

It was late night as the 4 boys got back from their own work. All of them with blood-splatter smeared across their outfits and some of them on their face or arms. None of them wore the masks as it's just a C mission. To them, that is.

"Shut up, dope." Sasuke shot him a death look which Naruto return him back as well. He's pretty pissed off himself. Today's mission consists of getting rid of a whole shit-load of useless bodyguards before assassinating a dirty governor in the government. Sure took up a friggin' long time to finish the whole thing off…

"Yeah, but isn't it the perfect timing when Kakashi buzzed my cell and we don't have to give an excuse to the girls for leaving that very moment. They did before us." Said Neji as he unzipped his sleeveless jacket and laid it on the arm of the sofa bed near the TV room.

"…you do know that you have to put away that in your closet," Shikamaru said while rolling his eyes.

He slipped out of the jounin jacket and put it back in the closet downstairs where he got it from. Note, that Shikamaru don't like clothing like jackets or coats in his room. He always complains why they even bother putting them upstairs in their room when they would take them down and just leave them all around after they were back from the outing and would only clear them up when the cleaner came around to dust up the place. This happens every week. And to think that he should already gotten use to this kind of behavior by now.

"I cannot believe you would want to invite them over here, idiot." The Uchiha said as he came back from washing his face in the kitchen and tossing a few bottles of water around to his housemates. "You really want to blow off the cover of the whole assassin business, don't you?" Another death glare.

"Well…" Naruto gulped down half a bottle before continuing his sentence, "I haven't really thought about that. I just though that, you know, since we have been to their house and all…it's our turn to maybe invite them over," he shrugged while Neji frowned.

"Speaking of them, can we ask Kakashi about that Hinata girl?"

Shikamaru lifted open an eyelid to look at the Hyuuga. "…you want to make sure what? You two are indeed involved in DNA?"

"Hey, it's not like I wanted too. I mean, think of it this way. Imagine having grown up alone without having any siblings you yourself know about and then suddenly, a kid shows up around the same age as you are and with the same eye color—which mine being a Hyuuga is pearly-white and rare around here—and the same first names. What would you do about it?"

"Um…nothing?" Naruto scratched the behind of his head.

"…dumb-ass…" the other three muttered.

* * *

Well, waddaya think? Terribly sorry for the long wait. I was busy with school and my relatives coming and all that I don't really have the time(or heart) to sit down and complete this chapter. Haha. Gomen, gomen. 

Thanks to all who had reviewed my story, notice that I have 100 reviews now? (Squeals)…keep up the good work with the reviewing. Lolz…

Note- Please dun mind the 'Teen Square' thing. It just popped into my mind when I was thinking of a name for the place for their hanging out. Please forgive me if a place like this REALLY exists...(sulks in a corner)...

Hope u all like this chappie. Remember to review if you have the timeJa!

EtaineXXX


	10. Some of the Truth Revealed

Hi y'all! Sry for the loooong wait. Been busy with life. Here's the 10th chapter! Hope you'll like it!

* * *

_God…_

……

_Sleep._

……

_NOW._

……

_Okay, let's try this again._

_Deep breaths._

_In, out. In, out. In…_

_Okay. Ready._

_So SLEEP._

……

…_To hell with this._

Uchiha Sasuke cursed, his right arm covering his face. It's past midnight, and he is still wide awake.

For your information, this is not something out of the ordinary. It happens occasionally, especially when he's troubled. But the weird thing is he doesn't _feel_ like he's troubled in any way.

Usually, he'd just lay there until sleep took over him—which, according to him, is the easiest thing he can do. It's like, programmed in him. Thanks to the training and all with a certain Hatake.

Heck, he had even tried the count-the-sheep trick, and he's threatening to pull out the cows as well if he won't sleep in 10 minutes.

**After 15 minutes…**

…_somebody shoot me. PLEASE._

Finally annoyed by the fact that he's not getting any sleep tonight, he got up. Pushing the covers to a side, he sat on his bed and gave out a teary yawn.

_What-to-do, What-to-do…_

Scanning around his room, he frowned at everything. Even at the Uchiha crest hanging on the wall directly in front of his bed. Turning away from it, he tried to focus on something else.

His room is just a simple one, not too big or too small. It's just right for him. Since they kept moving around, he never bring along anything too fancy. The only thing that is essential to him is his hi-fi set. And his laptop as well, but that can be carried around anytime so it doesn't count.

Unintentionally, he caught an edge of a blue box sitting on the bottom of his cupboard, near-drowning in his pile of mystery or thriller novels.

…_wow. I thought I've lost that._

He stood up, clad in his army cargo and loose T, walked towards the bookshelf. Lifting the books away a couple at a time, he freed the box and took it back to his bed, letting it drop on the mattress.

Carefully, he undid the cellophane tapes that bounded the things within the blue box. Everything in this box meant something too him, some things a lot. Lifting the lid, he opened it.

Sasuke felt his heart thumped a little. It's been a long time since he even saw these. Photo albums, drawing pads, wood carvings and some other things. He took out the largest photo album in the box, accidentally letting some photos in it drop onto the carpeted floor.

Bending down, he reached for them. Upon seeing what was captured in the photos, he put away the photo album.

_These are…_

He flipped them through, one by one, taking his time to think back.

Haruno Sakura. These are all from when they are still together.

Well…'together' as in playing-and-living-next-door together. Not that together-together kind of thing.

_Man…to think we're able to meet again after all these years._

He put the pictures back in the album. Reaching into the box, he saw something pink that caught his eye.

_Hell no. I have something __**pink**__ here?!_

Grabbing it out, he found that it was an envelope. A pink envelope. How classy.

Just as he thought its some love-letter that he knew is from some admirer from some school he went to before, something clinked inside as he threw it on the covers. Curious, he picked it up again and opened it.

A silver necklace of the alphabet S hanging on a silver chain. It twirled in the air, shinning in the moonlight.

It was a gift from her. The only gift for his birthday before she moved away. He wondered why he never wore it.

…Maybe he had never open it before.

Or maybe he hadn't the chance to because his brother is around and will not let the teasing end.

Or maybe…

_Ugh. Stop making excuses._

He sat on his bed, staring at it for the rest of the night. Looking back at the memories that have been put aside by him for almost 10 years.

…that is, until his phone rang.

Sighing, he got up and answered it, with the necklace clutched in his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Oh, you're up. Good. Are u guys free today? There's a job for you..."

"…is it urgent?"

"Kind of…they specially requested for u guys…"

"…" _'Man, there's that study thing with them...'_

"…Sasuke?"

"…" _'Oh, what the heck.'_

"Sasuke, if you guys are busy, there are still-"

"No, we'll be there. When?"

* * *

**My life, Your Life, Our Lives…**

**Chapter 10…

* * *

**

"What?! You are not serious!" Naruto gaped at Sasuke.

"…have I ever joked about something important?"

"Uh…well…" the blonde scratched his head.

"You gotta admit, Sasuke. You did tell him that the moon is made of cheese. And that the earth is flat." said Shikamaru.

"So?"

"He still thinks that way." Shikamaru whispered, pointing a finger at the poor guy.

"…like I care." Inwardly, Sasuke controlled himself not to laugh.

"So, let me get this straight." Neji said coolly, leaning the door post.

"You've cancelled the study date with them for a mission?"

"…overall, yeah."

"How can you _not_ talk to us before u make your decision?"

"It's early, so why can't I make the decisions myself?"

"You could have just waked us up."

"And have you pissed at me over something like that? Come on, it's not a big deal." The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"To you it maybe not, but to me it _**is**_!" Neji snapped.

Sasuke glared back. Shikamaru looked at the two with frowned eyes. Naruto grinned.

"Hyuuga…you are not…_crushing_ on someone are you?" The grin got wider.

Neji flushed. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well…" Shikamaru started thinking too, "Your grades really don't need any help with. I mean, you can skip a couple of grades in your situation."

"Yeah, so it's not about the _study_ part of the date, is it now?" Naruto started to look cheekily at him.

Neji paled.

"It is not about Tenten!" He panicked.

'_Gotcha.'_ The Uzumaki and the Nara smirked.

"Who'd ever said about Tenten?" Naruto poked at his beginning-to-sweat forehead.

Sasuke saw the fun coming up, but he kept quiet, the infamous smirk dangerously twitching to appear on his face.

"Yeah, who'd ever _mentioned_ her? Huh?" Shikamaru's smirk widened.

"S-Sasuke!" Neji turned desperately around to face him. "W-When did you say the mission was?"

Sasuke blinked, trying to act innocent. "Did I say that before?"

"**Yes**, you _did_." Neji said through gritted teeth.

"…_oh_. Yeah, I _did_."

Naruto and Shikamaru kept on poking him, flooding him with questions about the Chinese classmate.

"We'll have to leave now if we want to be on time." He grabbed his coat and keys as he said that.

"What? _Now_?!" Naruto whined.

"_No_, why don't you wait another century here? We'll come back to fetch you." Sasuke replied him sarcastically.

"…Psst, Shikamaru,"

"What?"

"How long is a century?"

* * *

"Wow. Tenten, you'll never be able to believe this." Ino said as she snapped her phone shut.

"After watching you in your sleep _accidentally_, I'll doubt it."

"…what did you see, excactly?"

"You don't wanna know." Said Tenten with a sick face.

"Who's that on the phone, Ino?" Sakura asked, walking down the stairs in a giant T with plain shorts yawning.

"Oh, right. It's the guys. They can't make it to the study date. Said something about having something urgent that is needed to be taken care of pronto."

"Really? Oh, shoot. I was looking forward to ask Sasuke about a trigonometry question."

Tenten rolled her eyes while hanging on the couch.

"Riiight. Like _you_ needed any tutoring."

"Hey, geniuses need help once in a while." She grinned.

"Hmph. Add salt to the wound, why don't ya?" Tenten turned her head towards the table, glaring at her mathematics textbook.

"Hey, you guys, the mission? We have to go now." Hinata came into the living room, dressed in a dark blue turtleneck and the new pair of LEVIS jeans she bought before school reopened.

"What? At this hour? You've gotta be kidding me. I've just woke up!" Sakura ran her hands through her pink hair in despair. "I mean, like, seriously!"

"Sakura, honey, that's what I've been trying to tell you. You too, Tenten. We have a mission marked S for today, and the clients requested for us. We would have to call cancel with the guys as well. Good thing they cancelled with us. I wouldn't know what excuses to make."

"Just great." Tenten sighed as she flipped over the couch, making a run for the stairs. "Gimme 2 minutes."

"Wait! Me too! Make that five!" Sakura squinted as well.

Ino and Hinata looked at their friends making their ways up the stairs. Hinata typing her way on her laptop as Ino looked through her messages.

"Oh, somebody left me a message."

"Hmm? What about?"

"I'm checking…"

Meanwhile, Hinata was going through her messages. Ever since meeting the guy with the same surname with her, and the same color of eyes—which by the way is very, very rare—she had asked her trustable teacher to have a DNA scan of his hair sample (never mind how she got that) and have hers compared with it as well. Being the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, she can't risk any possibilities.

**Welcome, Hinata. You have (1) new message(s).**

Clicking on the new messages icon, she heard Ino gave a little giggle. Looking away from the screen, she saw the Yamanaka pressing away at top speed on her cell phone. Hinata quickly looked away.

Boys. She has always wondered what boys have or do that makes Ino so…

Her thoughts were hailed to a stop when she turned back to the screen. There it is. The message, whose sender is none other than her teacher.

Even though she had already expected this, but she can't help feeling somewhat timid all of a sudden. She had told herself that no one should find out about her investigating the other Hyuuga. It would be unforgivable for the heiress.

She clicked on the icon again. This time, she didn't take her eyes off the screen. It is just too nerve-wrecking to do so.

The screen disappeared and reappeared again, this time with the contents of her message.

"Hey, we're ready!" Sakura practically jumped down from the stairs.

"Sakura, where's my army printed bandana?" Tenten asked, poking her head in the downstairs' closet.

"Haven't I gave it back to you last Saturday?" the Haruno got inside the closet to help her friend find the piece of cloth.

"I've forgot. I think so." Tenten replied, her hands crossed in front of her.

"Maybe it's in you room? Behind all those T-shirts?"

"I've checked there twice. Not there."

"How about the drawers?" Ino suggested, standing up to stretch.

"It's not there either."

"Funny, I did gave it back last—"

"Here it is, Tenten." Hinata handed her the bandana from behind.

The Chinese thanked her gratefully.

"Where'd you find it though?"

"Oh, I've washed it. You wore that to a mission before." The Hyuuga smiled.

"Oh, right. Haha. Now, I'm ready." She tied her favored accessory of the day around her forehead, heading for the door.

"Let's go pick up something to eat on the way. I'm starved!" Sakura chirped.

"I would like to stop by Star Bucks for a cappuccino. Have a sudden urge to drink caffeine. We'll drop by Mc D's for their breakfast set." Ino put away her cell as she grabbed the keys from the counter.

Sliding into her new shoes, she called out to Hinata.

"Coming! Sorry for waiting." She apologized while slipping into her sneakers, making a dash for Ino's car.

"It's okay. Let's go!" Tenten assured her as Sakura tuned up the radio, Ino reversing out of their garage.

Hinata gave them a smile. They sped out on the road, the crisp wind blowing.

* * *

**In the girls' household, living room…**

Hinata's laptop was left ajar. She never closes it completely unless she's going to sleep.

There, on the screen, is the message that she had reread again and again for four times since Sakura came down.

_**From: Kurenai-sensei**_

_**Topic: The results**_

_**Message: What you wanted to find out is true. Your DNA reports came back, with Hyuuga Neji's, of course. It is confirmed that the both of you are indeed related. Forgive me, but I have gone through his part of family backgrounds, even though you've pleaded me not to. Apparently, his father was your father's twin. He died a few years ago though. I'll keep this a secret from the others. Good luck in the mission…

* * *

**_

**Somewhere far from Tokyo…very, very far away…**

"Damn it, Naruto! You just have to break that twig!" Neji cursed as he fought back another thug.

"What?! Oh, fine! Blame me for all I care!" the Uzumaki yelled back while fending off three thugs all together.

"You saying you're innocent?!"

"Like I'm not?!"

5 thugs were thrown onto the ground, unconscious.

"You two! Stop arguing and get the hell back in position!" Shikamaru yelled, kicking a brute on his chin. Sasuke rolled his eyes and cursed at the filth they were killing, just to get another useless CEO of a company assassinated.

_I swear, sometimes, being an assassin sucks. Big time._

A few dozen punches and kicks later, the whole mob was left lying on the ground motionless.

"Finally, now that is over…" Sasuke bent over to pick up his glove that slipped away from him. "Let's get this done with."

"Yeah." The others chorused, following the leader of the day into a hallway deep underground.

"So…that somebody hired us to, what, protect him?" Ino said this as if she still can't get over it.

"Yeah." Hinata replied, pressing the micro-earphone closer to her.

"Well, this sucks." Tenten kicked a nearby can. "And I thought I could go all out on with the workout. Damn."

"Shh. I can't focus with everybody complaining." Sakura played with her mask. "I mean, I have things not to my liking too. Like, for example, why was I given this?!" she held the mask in the air.

"You're not the only one, girl. Look at mine, it's horrible! I can't tell if it's a bird or an owl." Ino whined.

"Ino, shut up. It's obvious that your's is a wolf. The same goes for all of us. There are just different markings to indicate the masks' difference." Tenten poked Ino on her forehead.

"Oww. I'm dying." The blonde faked a cry of pain.

"Funny." The Chinese smirked back.

"Okay, guys? Get ready. I've gotten through with our client of the day." Hinata said softly, almost inaudible. "Get your masks ready. Trackers said that the enemy has hired a couple of the finest assassins too."

"Huh. I doubt they're any better than us." Ino spat.

"Hell _yeah_!" Sakura high-5ed with her, agreeing. "We're the best of the best!"

"No kidding. So let's go!" Tenten flipped herself up for a warm-up, putting her mask on.

"Right back at you." The others put on their own masks as well.

"Dude…where the hell are we?!" Neji hissed out.

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed back. "if we're going to finish this without anymore attacks, we'd better go under."

"Well, bastard, I do so hope that your "go under" doesn't mean walking in the sewer throughout the night?" Naruto sarcastically said.

"That was Nara's fault! Don't come blaming me for every freaking thing you guys aren't happy with, got that!?" Sasuke waved a fist in the Uzumaki's face.

"Yeah, that was my bad. Forgive me for not making out the sewer openings and the vender's." He shrugged. "Have to complain to Kakashi about his skill at map drawing."

"God, what I'll give to get out of here." Neji kicked in the sewer water. For the Hyuuga, it looks like somebody dumped liquidized shit in here, adding a little ammonia flavored juice on the way. Just _great_.

"I'll trade with you kitchen duty for a week." Naruto grinned. His cat-like mask draped over his shoulder.

"Done deal. Just get me out of here. Oh, great. My mask fell into this gunk. Fuck…" Obviously pissed, he bent down to get it, Naruto giving a shout of "hell yeah!" before running ahead the others.

"Here it is! The ladder up!" the grin widened.

The Nara gaped. So did the other two. How in the world did the idiot find that without the map?!

Looking over at Shikamaru, who is still fondling with the map, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga wondered if they had mistaken who's the real genius here.

"Naruto, thank you." Neji said gratefully, pulling himself out of the pot hole.

"Anything for the freedom of kitchen duty."

"Hell…do we have to walk in this muck? Hinata?" Sakura gave a sick look as she makes her way through the littered sewer.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. In front of you is ladder leading up. We'll be countering the enemy around there, judging by the fact that the mob has been beaten."

"Great. Just great." Ino huffed, her face red. Taking her mask off, she wiped her drenched forehead.

"Sakura, hurry up. I want to get this over with. I call the shower when we get home." Said Tenten, her patience thinning.

Sakura climbed up the metal bars clung onto the pothole. Next come Tenten and then Ino. Lastly, Hinata.

A metallic sound rang through the hallway.

The girls stood in silence, alert for anything coming their way.

"It's time, girls." Sakura tightened her fingerless glove and put on her mask. "Party time."

They smirked.

"You idiot! First the branch, now that pipe?!" Neji laid a fierce blow on Naruto's head mercilessly, earning a groan from the blonde.

"I didn't mean to, dumb-ass." He rubbed his head. "It's just…there."

"That's no excuse, dope." Sasuke ended the argument, looking here and there. "Something's going on. To position, you guys. NOW."

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on." Naruto frowned, putting on the mask nonetheless.

"Won't you just shut up and—"

Suddenly, the walls broke open into tiny pieces, covering the guys with dust.

"What the hell…?" said Neji, half coughing.

"Whoa! What was _**that**_!?" Naruto coughed, waving the dust away.

Sasuke snarled. "_**SHIT**_."

"Wow, Sakura. There are four of them." A voice rang out.

"Niiice. One for everybody, I guess." Another voice replied the one before, laughing.

"Let's go, then!" that was the last of the unidentified (to the guys) exchange of conversation as they started picking on them, wanting to knock them out.

But not today, they're not.

"Just like the simulation test. One-on-one. Split!" Sasuke yelled, just in time to receive a side-high-kick from one of the unidentified.

"Hello." The voice is sweet. As the dust cleared away, a cat's mask meets a wolf's mask.

"Hn." He blocked the kick, just to get another punch from the right.

The others weren't doing too badly as well. Hinata fought against Shikamaru, while Tenten with Naruto and Ino with Neji.

"Looks like you're the leader here, huh?" the wolf talked again, the sweetness of her voice never escaping.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"I'm really sorry for saying this, but…"

The wolf took out a kunai and points it at him, chuckling.

"You won't be able to leave here alive tonight."

Sasuke smirked.

'_This is going to be interesting.'

* * *

_

So, that's it. For now. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. I mean, write. Or read. Heheh. Leave a review if you can! Hugs and kisses! XD!

-EtaineXXX


	11. Wounded

Sorry for the long wait! Even though I promised to update after the last chapter, but things had happened, babies were born, and the holidays are **HERE**, people!!

I'm really gonna try to update one chapter more before I officially pause for a few months **(SPM exam. Form 5 Malaysian readers, Ganbatte!!)** But I'll still be checking in here every once in a while!! So, **R** & **R**!!

**Here's chapter 10!! Like it or not, leave a review for me to know!! XDD!!**

**DISCLAIMER:** (SO SORRY ABOUT THIS. KINDA FORGOT TO DISCLAIM IN THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS.)** I DO NOT OWN Naruto IN ANYWAY, BUT IF ANYONE WANTS TO SELL HIM OR SASUKE, CALL ME!! XDDDD!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10 Part l…**_

_**My Life, Your Life, Our Lives…**_

* * *

_Clang!_

The sound of metal weapons clashing together rang throughout the spacious room. Eight people all covered in masks were fighting their asses off, trying to stay alive by knocking the lights out of their opponents.

"Come on," the wolf taunted, pointing the kunai straight at the cat's face.

"_Fight_ _me_."

Sasuke gripped tighter on his kunai, trying to hide his excitement in having found a worthy-to-be opponent.

"I don't do as people order me to." He disappeared, reappearing behind his enemy's back, whispering. "So let's see what you've got."

* * *

"God! Watch where you shoot those! You could have really hurt someone like that!" Naruto yelled, darting at all the senbons, shurikens and kunais that were thrown at a number of half a dozen per minute at him.

The wolf he's up against just ignored his plea, taking out a huge shuriken, hurling it at him.

"Damn it!" he jumped out of the weapon's way, flinging back a couple of shurikens himself.

"Why won't you just keep quiet and fight me seriously?" Tenten is getting tired of chasing after her opponent. Even though she's not the one for compliments on her enemy, she's gotta admit—he's fast.

"I hope that you really are an assassin, you coward." She continued lunging her attacks at him. "'cause what I'm seeing now, is a boy in the middle of a practice."

Even the idiot of the idiots can sense the insult in her tone, Naruto not being anywhere near that level. He snarled at her for the first time in almost half an hour.

"You want a fight?" he said through clenched teeth, his battle aura increasing.

"I'll _give_ you one."

* * *

"Hey, cutie. Are you looking for me?"

Neji jumped around, slashing his kunai at what seemed to be nothing behind him.

"Whoa. You're a fussy little thing aren't ya?"

The flirt continues. Ino hid in the shadows, taunting her opponent.

"Why don't you just cut down on the words, slut," the Hyuuga said through clenched teeth, his anger rising as he dashed for the giant debris not far from him, veins starting to grow around his eyes.

"And get the hell on with the battle."

* * *

Shikamaru winced at the spot his opponent had slashed him, his blood dripping from the cut.

'_This is bad. It's insulting enough that we have to go against girls, but skilled ones? Give me a break here…whoops!'_

A shuriken flew past him, lodging itself into the concrete wall.

Hiding in a small opening behind a fallen part of the wall, he checked out how his teammates are doing.

He saw Sasuke using his 'Shi-Shi Ren-Dan' on his opponent, her recovering fast from it, and aimed a punch and a powerful kick into the back, slamming the Uchiha into the opposite wall all across the room.

'_Freaky strength…'_ the Nara thought as he saw what happened, silently thanking Kakashi for not choosing him as the leader.

Over at the other two of his group, they had teamed up with their opponents, both sides fending one another, trying to get the first hit of the hour.

Shikamaru cursed as he tried to think of a plot to go with this situation. It's not everyday you go up against female killers who are skilled in combat. It's just not…fair.

Turning back, he met eye to eye with the sharp edge of the opponent's kunai.

The wolf in front of him stayed silent, as if she's looking down at a sure prey.

"Play time's over. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Sakura panted under her mask, keeping alert of her surroundings. She looked around, searching for that bastard that made her ran around all night.

"Boo."

A side kick was leashed out, making the Haruno slid half way before she vanished and met mask to mask with her opponent, the cat flying all the way back into the wall once again, bits of the concrete smashed into pieces.

Both of them are breathing in and out heavily, glaring at each other through their masks.

'_We've been at this for almost two hours. Been a long time since I've fought somebody near sensei's level. _'Sakura thought, frowning.

Sasuke thought of the same thing. It has been a long time since he had fought for so long without resting. Which, in his case, can't unless he wanted to get maimed by either the monstrous force or the explosive tags which, gives off a quite a damage.

"KYAAAA!!" Sakura yelled out as she jumped, twirling herself tornado-like barrier, aiming for Sasuke.

Thinking fast, he sprung at her as well, his kunai pointed to her, preparing to end the battle.

* * *

Neji had given Ino cuts all around her arms and her back, all the while sensing a familiar chakra pattern. Flipping away from her, he stopped midway, turning his attention towards the wolf who is fighting his partner in the current double battle.

'_No way. That move…it's…'_

The Hyuuga's eyes widened as he witnessed what Hinata is lashing out on Naruto.

'_Hakke Rokujuuyonshou…'_

The Uzumaki barely missed the attack, somersaulting into the air again.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!" Thousands of copies appeared, all charging for Hinata.

She took no notice to the amount of copies coming right at her, calmly striking every one of the clones within her Jyuuken.

Neji had let his guard down in shock while observing the female Hyuuga fight, letting Ino taking the chance to get aim a kick in his face from the right.

"Don't keep looking at my teammate, Mr." she said it through her mask, at the same time throwing shurikens at Neji again.

"Look at _me_ for a change." The Yamanaka chuckled, putting her right hand on her hip while standing a couple feet away from Neji.

There's only on word that Neji could find to call his opponent now. Yeah, only ONE.

"_Bitch…_" he cursed as he lunged at her with his Jyuuken as well.

* * *

"Goukakyuu no jutsu!!" The Uchiha casted, drawing chakra from his mouth into his chest, immediately exhaling it. A stream of fire is blown, erupting into a large sphere of flames.

The flames directed at Sakura, her sphere of wind defending her from getting hurt. Inside the globe of air, Sakura took out another explosion tagged kunai, equipping it as her defense came in contact with her foe, an explosion went off.

Every person in the room jerked their heads to the blast, bewildered by the fact that something had gone off.

* * *

'_Sasuke!!_' The Cats thought at the same time.

"Damn!!" Naruto cursed.

* * *

'_Sakura!'_ Ino thought, about to make a dash for her teammate, only to get blocked by Hinata.

"What are you doing?!" Ino said as dust builds up all around them, hazing their view. "She may be hurt! Get out of the way!"

"No, Ino." The Hyuuga stood in her position.

* * *

"Shikamaru! What happened!?" Neji yelled.

"How do I know?! I'm busy here too, you know!!" he yelled back.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed again.

"Teme!! You better not be dead yet!!"

* * *

The Yamanaka scowled from inside her mask and tried to force her way out of Hinata's grip.

"Please calm down, Ino." She said, unmoved.

"How can I be calm in this situation??" Ino's eyes' flared anger behind her mask. "Tell me, Hinata!!"

"We have to go by the rules, Ino. Mission over teammates. That's what Kurenai thought us."

"What the hell are u sayi—"

Suddenly, a figure stepped out, panting. Dusts cleared away, the scene of broken ceilings and walls appeared.

It was Sakura.

Relieved, Ino stopped fidgeting with Hinata.

"Sakura…thank god..." She whispered.

Hinata looked at the ground under her, her eyes emotionless.

* * *

_**Chapter 10 Part ll…**_

_**My Life, Your Life, Our Lives…**_

* * *

'_I'm the future heir to the Hyuuga clan.'_

She hung her head, her Byakugan fading.

'_I can't break the rules.' _Glancing at her pink-haired accomplice, she felt forever guilty.

'_Sakura, I'm sorry.'_

She gripped her kunai tighter, not allowing herself to crumble beneath the clan's tradition.

'_I'm sorry. I really, __**really**__, am sorry.'_

* * *

Out of the eye, the Cats saw a familiar being getting up grunting near them.

"Ugh…damn…" The person coughed out.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"TEME!! You're alive! Hell Yeah!!"

* * *

The two shinobis were struggling to stand up on their feet. Keeping a distance away from each other, they daren't move.

Slowly, something dropped down from one of the side of the two. It was half of the wolf's mask. Blood trailed down along with the cut, dripping onto the floor.

That was when Tenten, Hinata and Ino sensed Sakura's weakened aura, also as their sign of abort, fleeing from their opponents and rushing to Sakura's side.

Sasuke turned around and saw the ear of the mask sliced, blood trickled down from a deep gash near the forehead. He took a step towards her, heart thumping loudly in his ears.

'_Something's not right.'_ He breathed. _'It's as if I've known her from somewhere.'_

When he reached within 5 feet away from her, she fell. Just like that.

Her kunai colliding with the floor, she lay on the ground unconscious.

* * *

On instinct, Sasuke approached her within less than a second but stopped in his tracks when a katana was pressed on his neck.

"We'll be continuing this someday," Tenten said while holding onto Sakura's numb body. "This won't happen again."

A smoke bomb went off and both of them vanished.

"What the hell?!" Neji demanded, rushing towards them.

"Don't miss us!" Ino chuckled. Two more smoke bombs were activated and the Cats were left gaping.

Sasuke blanked out, reviewing the whole scene over and over his head. He was deeply pissed off from not finishing the fight and his body _screamed_ pain all over. The last blast was a death sentence but astoundingly he was still standing.

Naruto and the others made their way through the crumbled bits and looked out for shurikens on the floor. The Uzumaki himself tripped a few times before reaching our brooding hero.

"Ughh…" He winced. "Teme, you okay?"

Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye and gave a slight nod, his focus still on his thoughts.

"I think we should leave." Shikamaru stretched to check his wounds.

"Wouldn't Hatake be amused when he hears about _this_." He winced at the throbbing pain at his back.

Neji stayed silent as well, his eyes at the furthest corner of their battleground.

"Neji? What are you looking at?" Naruto picked up a few shurikens and stashed it in its holder.

"I don't know…" he frowned. "It's looks like a…oh shit." The Hyuuga cursed as his face went paler than ever.

"…A?"

"**DUCK**!!" He screamed, tackling everyone onto the floor.

As if on cue, an explosion went off.

Loudly.

* * *

"SENSEI!!" Ino barged into Kurenai's office, followed closely by Hinata and Tenten, carrying Sakura on her back.

"Wha-" Kurenai started but stopped when she saw the state Sakura's in, rooted.

"What bloody _happened _to her??" Quickly recovering from her shock, she demanded an explanation from the conscious members of team RIDE.

"She used up all her chakra that's left for the combo jutsu, sensei." Hinata softly reported.

Ino looked at the Hyuuga through narrowed eyes, not knowing what to think of her after the incident before.

As Kurenai fumbled with the phone, she asked them their status.

Each of the three reported to be okay, but Ino has a back wound that haven't stopped bleeding since she got it. She waved the attention from Kurenai off as she will be able to heal herself at home later.

The Yuuhi nodded and spoke into the phone. Minutes passed while she tells the person on the other line Sakura's condition and Tenten sat down on the polished wooden planks by Sakura's side on the sofa, checking for other injuries.

"Okay. Be quick." She closed her eyes and breathed. "...Please."

The three shot up their heads at the same time. It's not everyday you hear the toughest person you know saying please.

"Well." The head of the organization sighed as she hang up the cordless phone. "Sakura's going to be in good hands now. You guys go back home to rest."

"I _won't_ leave until Sakura's well." Tenten said without turning her head away from Sakura's face, wiping the sweat that are forming with a damp cloth Hinata gotten for her.

"Me either." Hinata and Ino said at the same time.

"I know its hard for you to consider, but it pains me more to see my students in the state they are in now." Standing straight at full height, she turned into strict mode.

"Team RIDE is now ordered to retreat from mission. Other teams can carry it out while you all are away."

"But-"

"No excuses. This is an _order_, Yamanaka." Her blood red eyes looking sharply at her. "And orders, you will follow."

Not daring to go against her teacher, Ino agreed unwillingly along with Tenten as they walked out through titanium doors, Hinata following after, taking a last glance of their pink-haired leader.

'...gomenasai, Sakura.'

The metal doors closed behind them with a click.

* * *

…blink.

The blonde tried to focus his blurry eyesight while adjusting his eyes to the stream of light shining in his face at the same time.

'_Ugh…did Neji throw that encyclo-whatever-that-is thing at me again…?'_

Dizzy, he tried to sit up.

"Argh…" Man, his muscles hurt like hell. Did the world fell on top of him?

Suddenly, images started flowing back. The mission. The girl attackers with wolf masks. The explosion. Naruto halted.

The explosion! The world did fell on top of him. Shit.

"Report!! Shit!" Naruto cursed as he freed himself from the collapsed bricks, trying to withstand the pain that ran all over his body.

"_Report_!! You guys still alive!?" His voice echoed back against what's left of the bare walls.

Nobody answered him back.

"Damn…" He tried to look for his teammates, clutching on his arm over a deep wound. He is covered in dust and bloodied cuts.

"Teme!! Hyuuga!! Nara!!"

Nobody answered Naruto. He looked around frantically to find any traces of them—a hand, a foot or _something_. At least show him that they are still with him.

"_Answer_ me, damn it!!"

* * *

When Sakura finally came to, she found herself lying on something soft. Her body felt nothing but numbness and pain. Nothing, not even dying can cause this much pain.

…hold up.

She gulped but immediately regretted it as her throat hurts like hell.

'_I'm not __**really**__ dead, __**am**__ I??'_

Bewildered, she tried moving, but her body can't even freaking twitch. It's like something bounded her up. Or maybe she's paralyzed.

Sakura thought thoroughly for a second.

'**_HELL _****NO**_. This cannot be happening.'_

"What happened to her?!"

'_Wait, who's talking?? Hey! I can still hear!! That means that I'm not dead yet, right??'_

"She exhausted herself during the mission, sensei."

'_Kurenai-sensei!! The mission!!'_ Sakura swallowed the never-ending throbs and used all her strength to push her limb body up but failed miserably.

Giving up on that idea, she turned her head towards where the voice came from and tried to focus her eyesight.

"How can this happen?? She knew better than to rush out recklessly when her stamina is down!!" A well-known voice by Sakura continued yelling. Boy, does she have a loud voice…

"She's just a kid, sensei." Kurenai's voice sounded almost lost.

From what she can see, there are two people in the room with her.

"God." The voice sighed. "The important thing now is that she's safe, I guess. Her chakra flow is stable. But her wounds will take a day to completely heal itself after the ritual. How are the others?"

One, was Kurenai with her white and red outfit and long black hair. The other person is a female too, judging from her long, blond hair tied into pigtails and the fact that she's wearing black heels.

"They are in better shape than her." The Yuuhi replied. "Tenten is the safest one as she does long-distance combat. Ino and Hinata suffered cuts on the skin but they'll be alright."

"Hmm…I guess you're right but you better take a lot at them when you drop by later. Better to be careful."

Sakura suddenly felt a pang of jolt. No way. No freaking way. It can't be her. Although they look awfully familiar, there's just no way that she's…

"Tsu…Tsunade-sama…"

The said person paused mid-sentence and turned to look down at her.

Sakura felt as if all the air around her were sucked away and her eyes widened to the size of Hinata's frying pan, clearly having the shock of her life.

"Hey there, Haruno." The Godaime smirked, walking towards the bed Sakura's currently lying on.

"Feeling better?"

* * *

So. There ya go.

Thanks to all who had reviewed and to all of you who had been patient with me. Will change this bad habit of mine in the near future. I swear.

…or at least, I hope to. Shrugs.

Click on the review button. You know you want to. Or would you prefer to click on it if I tell you Sasuke is going to proclaim his love to you if you do?

Aww, too bad, folks.

Cuz if he is, you'll find a very dangerous Sakura behind you. Bwahahaha. Better luck next time! XD!!

R&R PEOPLE!!


	12. Broken Ties Reunited l

_**Midnight, Tenten's room…**_

The ABC lay awake on her bed, replaying the whole scene over and over again in her head. There are so many questions she wanted to ask. All she got from Kurenai-sensei was not even answers. She keeps on circling away from doing so.

* * *

"_She's just too stressed out." She had said. "Good thing it's a Friday, so you all can rest up."_

"_But about the mission…" Tenten started to say but the Yuuhi cut her off._

"_That is nothing you and the others should be worrying about. What's important now is that you guys rest and see yourselves or your wounds. You guys are going to be relieved from doing missions for the time being."_

_Tenten snapped her head back up. "But—"_

"_But nothing. Sakura's in no shape to even walk. I want—__**need**__, u guys to help me look after her since I can't. Please, can you do me this favor?"_

_The Chinese sighed. It wasn't everyday that their mentor would ask for favors. But she knew, Yuuhi Kurenai is asking them to do so as the sister of Sakura. Even if she wants to go after their targets herself to avenge Sakura, she will stand down and go with her orders._

'_For Sakura.' She thought._

"_Fine."

* * *

_She let out a silent huff again. She was tensed, she admits it. Tensed from not being able to protect Sakura, not able to complete their mission…and tensed from being so freaking tired and not be able to sleep even for a wink.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her window. Frustrated, Tenten got up and turned her head towards it, just to see a white bird standing on her window sill. She felt as if all her energy is back and was up and jumping towards the snow-feathered animal.

"Oh, my _god_. I can't believe you're _here_, Onigiri!" Tenten half cried. "Shanghai's so far away from here! How did you get within flying range? _And_ know where I lived?"

She opened the window and brought the bird, which is actually an eagle, inside.

Onigiri's Tenten's pet eagle (I know, bloody lucky, that gal) from Shanghai. She had went back to her grandparents almost every holiday there is so she was able to keep her bond with Onigiri—which, is actually a present from her grandfather for her birthday, strong. How he can get an eagle for Tenten is because the Ten family, since the time before World War 1, was involved in the mafia business. Literally. But during the wars, her ancestors moved to Japan to lie low and thus, adding them to the assassination/ninja business. Some of her family members are also working with the law, so no illegal activities are carried out. Not a lot, anyway. Even so, they hardly ever got caught.

"Eh, what's this tied here?"

Tenten noticed a paper-like thingy tied to Onigiri's left foot. She untied it and stroked her pet at the place it liked—the tiny slit above its wings. As she untied the ribbon binding the paper with Onigiri's foot, she noticed her family emblem printed on the paper. Curious, since her parents can just call if anything happens, she didn't understand why they'll need to send Onigiri to her. Unless they knew she missed him a lot. Which, is very less likely.

She tore open the seal and read the contents; Onigiri now perched on her wooden bed post twitching his head now and again.

Tenten couldn't believe her eyes when she read what has been written in the letter. No, its not even a letter. It's a freaking curse mantra, written exclusively for her, herself!

Damn, its going to be a pricking long day ahead…

* * *

**My Life, Your Life, Our Lives…**

**Chapter 11…

* * *

  
**

"So," Sakura looked in awe at the sight in front of her. "_Skate-boarding crash_?"

Naruto went red in the face at their lame excuse for their appearance. Even he himself won't believe this kind of stupid excuse. Coming from a not-bad skate-boarder himself, too.

The four of them had been in an intense battle against freaking girls a few nights ago and was blown away by a sudden triggered explosion that it's a miracle they could even stand here at school today. It took him hours to locate his teammates beneath the all the fallen parts of ceilings and walls. All found unconscious too, dumb luck.

The boys' company mostly focuses on the offense rather than defense and thus, useless medic-nins. Even so, they took care of the small wounds themselves so the nins can focus solely on the gashes and other more serious injuries.

The girls, as you might have guessed, did a dang good job on theirs. No scars in sight. Sakura was able to walk after a days' rest and was gulfing down a dozen of Hinata's special waffles by the next day.

"You're not deaf." Neji replied in monotone, his patience thinning.

"_All_ of you at the _same_ time?" Ino tried to swallow her fits of giggles as she tried to put on a straight face.

But the boys are quite a sight. Bandages, band-aids and bruises everywhere. They had tried to hide them by wearing long-sleeved clothing but that plan kind of backfired when some of those dumb-ass jock dudes bumped into Naruto by accident, sending him into a nice paragraph of bloody murders and other swears.

"And wouldn't Kakashi-sensei be proud, huh?" Ino nudged Sakura, whispering. She snickered slightly but felt sorry for every one of them.

Naruto had a cast on his left arm (he was thankful that it wasn't his right, if not he won't be able to eat his ramen until it heals. God bless him.) and a cotton wad taped onto his left cheek. Yet, he's now pulling out one of those snack-breads from his messenger bag and tearing the wrapper with his teeth. Sasuke, the brooding guy he is, stood against the locker behind him bonding with his iPod. He has a bandaged forehead and a healing bruise on the neck, somewhat covered by the collar of his T-shirt.

Neji had rolled up his sweater's sleeves and healing cuts could be seen here and there. He had a split bottom lip too, but it's healing. The Nara has only scratches on his legs (thankfully covered by the cargo pants he's wearing) but there is this crack on the left side of his ribs that has not fully recuperate yet, making him yip when Naruto nudged him at the exact spot a few minutes earlier.

The Uzumaki had a knuckle sandwich 5 periods before lunch. And he had planned to have ramen in homeroom too.

"Well, I think we're not damaged enough," Sasuke started, flipping through his History notes. "I'm still sober enough to sit for the pop quiz in Anko's class."

"Whoa. You got that hot chick for History? Man, she makes everything in life more interesting, huh?" A cool voice cut into the depressing (to Sasuke) conversation.

Heads turned, and the eight found a tall, well-tanned guy in a striking cool sweater and khaki shorts, grinning at them like a canine. He has what they call a "boyish charm". Did to Hinata and Sakura, anyway.

"Inuzuka Kiba," Ino cried out. "I haven't seen you in ages. Heard you ran away with wolves or something."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Kiba laughed sarcastically. "And I thought that Yamanaka Ino may have just finally drowned in her make-up after all these years. Until now, that is."

Hinata stared at the guy in front of them. She likes the way he spoke. This person has that confident aura (although a bit cocky) around him. She sighed and scolded herself for being such a coward in front of people most of the time.

The female blonde shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "Can't blame you for trying, dog-boy."

"They knew each other _way_ back." Sakura explained to the clueless boys.

"Likewise," Kiba rolled his hazel eyes at her and turned to the guys. "That's some massive hurting, man. You guys must be practicing real hard."

Naruto scoffed at this. "Puh-lease. It's them who needed the practicing. I'm all pro."

Shikamaru gave Sasuke and Neji the yeah-right look and smacked the Uzumaki at the back of his head. He scored a yell in pain.

"Yeah? Well…come around TS sometime. Teen square?" The warning bell rang and he slammed his locker shut, sliding a couple of books into his bag.

"They've just opened up a new park there and me and my gang's boarding almost 24/7. Show me what you guys got."

The guys are always up for a challenge.

"Sure thing, Inuzuka." Neji replied, smirking.

"Awesome," he zipped up the bag and gave them all another nod and grin. "Catch y'all later then." Then he turned around and made his way in the sea of students.

Naruto beamed and turned around to face the group.

"I like that guy. He's cool."

Even though everyone knew what he meant by that, they couldn't help stare at Naruto at his remark on Kiba. Sasuke and Shikamaru exchanged glances and Neji rolled his pearl-colored orbs. Sakura, Ino and Hinata had their "excuse-me?" plastered onto their spot-free faces. It wasn't until a while later that Naruto understood their reaction.

"EWW. You guys, no, not like that! I meant that as in his personality!" he cried out desperately.

"Uh-huh," Ino got back into texting some anonymous person something on her iPhone.

"Whatever you say, Naruto." Shikamaru added, stifling a yawn.

By now, you're probably wondering where our favorite Chinese gal is. Apparently, our Tenten is very ticked off about something today but she didn't shout it out for the others to know. Instead, she took it out on her locker.

_**WHAM!**_

Everyone of the group jumped out of their skins to the metallic sound that was heard when the Chinese's fist collided with it. Tenten breathed calmly and retrieved back her hand, which had made a dent in the poor, innocent locker.

And as if on cue, the speaker cackled to life and a female voice spoke out through the annoying buzzes, sounding something like this:

"Ten(zzz)ten(cackle), pleas(zzz)e repo(oh-off)rt to the p(cackle)rincipal's office imme(screech)diately." And it ended with an ear-pitching shriek of a cat being run over by a truck.

Kids around the group of eight whispered in inaudible voices and one was even brave enough to voice out the word "busted".

"…Tenten…" Sakura gaped.

"Did you have to take out your anger at that thing?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and smirked, pushing a startled Naruto in front of her.

"Here's a better quality punching bag."

"What the hell, shikam—"

"No thanks," Tenten waved off the offer, clutching her book so hard that her knuckles turned white as she made her way for the Godaime's office. "He won't stand a chance in his condition."

Neji and Sasuke shared a smirk upon hearing that and the Uzumaki, clearly offended, whipped in front of Tenten and blocked her way.

"You think you could beat me in a fight?" He glared down at the Chinese who is shorter than him only by a few inches.

Sensing a threat, Tenten went to self-retort mode. "And what if I could?"

"You wanna try?"

"Gladly! How about here and now!?"

The atmosphere tensed and Ino came saving a day worth of wreckage that could be done by her friends. She put her arm around Tenten's stiff shoulders and mocked. "Please, Naruto. You must consider your disadvantage here, really."

Leaning closer into the Uzumaki's face, she flicked her manicured finger at his forehead. Naruto winced but cooled down.

Besides, it was against his policy to hit a female.

Even if it was Tenten.

The Chinese muttered something incoherent and left the others, almost speed-walking down the hall.

"What's got into her?" Sasuke questioned Sakura, who was as dumbfounded as he and the others were.

Shrugging, she was about to reply when a certain purple-haired cheerleader hooked her arm around Sasuke's and cut into their conversation.

"PMS, maybe?"

* * *

The atmosphere froze right at that moment.

"Get the hell off him, Williams." Ino started.

"Get a life, Yamanaka." She hissed, then cooed towards Sasuke. "Omi_gosh_, Sasuke-kun! What happened to you! You're hurt all over!"

Sasuke flinched and looked desperately for help. 'God, its happening all over again…'

"I have a life, unlike you who only have clones of her running around and doing stuffs for you."

"You think you're all _that_ don't you?"

"At least I'm not a self-absorbed bitch."

"That's what _you_ think."

"You see me sleeping with the jocks?" Ino's smirk grew wide. "_Or_ the faculty staff?"

Naruto mouthed a silent "holy crap" at what he's listening while Neji and the Nara gave Sasuke looks saying "you're on your own, dude" and took a sensible step backwards. The Uchiha cursed them using sign language and tried to wiggle his arm free but as heated the argument between the two gals may be, Tsukina's grip on him didn't falter one bit.

Sakura remained silent but observed Tsukina with intimidating eyes, turning the pages of her chemistry notes without really looking at them. Suddenly, the notebook dropped onto the ground and Sakura clutched her head in pain.

"Haruno, what are you trying to p…" Tsukina started as she eyed at her but paused. Seeing the chance, Sasuke slipped out of her grip and stride two paces across to where Sakura is.

'_Someone just pick up a gun and __**shoot**__ me, dammit. Somebody just shoot me NOW.'_

Sakura screamed in her head as she cringed from the pain. What she would give to end this torture. Her entire head felt like it is about to split into two. She let out ragged breaths and tried with all her might to not cry.

'_Haruno Sakura doesn't cry. So don't even let a drop fall. Don't you __**dare**__, Sakura.'_

As threatening as she thought she could be, she started to choke up and the flood gates just opened themselves involuntarily.

"Sakura?" Neji stepped forward, followed by a panicky Naruto.

By then, students had started to gather to see what the commotion is all about. Questions and questions they asked.

"Omi_god_, what's wrong with her?"

"Is she sick?"

"Isn't that Haruno Sakura? Only _she _has _pink _hair."

Irritated, Naruto lividly told the busy-bodies to mind their own business and the crowd slowly dispersed but every whisper could be heard by Sakura. Every hiss and every murmur.

'_Noise. So loud. Shut up. ShutUpShutUp__**ShutUp**__!'_

"WHY WON'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Sakura screeched and pounded her fists on the cement floor continuously. The force was so big that the ground shook beneath the whole school. Windows shatter and floors crack. Shelves fell over, and everywhere, people screamed.

* * *

Tenten was walking by herself down the corridor to the principal's office when a sudden shook of the ground snapped her out of her clouded thoughts. She was not sure why, but all the cells in her body screams Sakura. Making the Chinese really worried about her friends. She hadn't listened to a word they said in the past hour. They were all in a blur.

Debating within herself, Tenten finally chose to go look for her friends, most importantly, Sakura. She had just recovered from the fight.

_'Sorry, Godaime-sama.'_ She thought as she sped down the now student-swarmed hall ways.

_'Friends over detention anyday.'_

* * *

They screamed for it to stop. They screamed for it to just go away. But what they don't know is that it's not an "it".

It's a "she".

'_It's too late…'_ Tears fell uncontrollably down her flushed cheeks from the losing control. Her eyes once so bright and soulful now empty.

"Sakura?! Sakura, are you okay?!"

She can tell that it's Ino that's yelling at her. She can also tell that her friend is scared. Somewhere, a pang of hurt reached Sakura.

Her friend is scared.

Lamps hanging on the ceiling are now crashing onto the ground with every massive shake there is. The crappy "Konoha Beavers" banner drooped to one side of the school hall. Students went to find anywhere just to hide and hope for a miracle to happen.

Her friend is scared of _her_.

Sakura choked while gulping back her tears and gasping for air. She wants this to go away, but deep down, she knows it won't.

Ino is crying. She couldn't help it. Her whole body is trembling with fear, even though she's holding onto Hinata, whom had buried her head in the crook of Ino's shoulder to look away from their once so happy and shinning friend. She couldn't understand what is going on with her best friend, but she is sure of one thing.

Shikamaru and the guys made their way through the sea of panicking students towards Ino. She is the one closest to Sakura. She was always at her side. Even now, at this moment, she and Hinata were the only ones standing nearest with Sakura.

"Ino!! What the hell is happening to Sakura??" Tenten came running to her. She had to yell in the midst of the fire alarm that some student pulled during the mayhem. The speakers are not quiet themselves as some teacher keeps on trying to tell the already freaking out students to just calm down and everything will be alright in a moment.

TOTAL bullshit.

"I…she…" Ino turned towards her trying to say something but obviously failed as she cringed at another tumble from the second floor.

"…lose it…" Hinata whispered.

Ino's eyes widened. "Hinata, what…"

"She's going to lose it, Ino!" The female Hyuuga cried. At this, Sasuke snapped his head towards the little being in Ino's arms.

"She's doing _it_ again…" Hinata continued, breathless from crying.

Ino swallowed. Tenten was fidgeting from wanting to get to where Sakura is.

'_Yes, this all makes sense. It __**is**__ really happening again. But…Kurenai-sensei told them that it won't happen again. Ever. So why has it…'

* * *

_

"_**Now, remember, Ino, Hinata, and you too, Tenten." Yuuhi Kurenai spoke in an all-business tone.**_

"_**In the future, you guys will not speak of anything to do with this, okay?" she gave each of them a long look. "This is so that nothing like this will happen ever again."**_

_**Tenten fixed her big brown eyes at Kurenai, her teacher.**_

"_**Everything…?"**_

"_**No, not everything, Tenten. Just not about…her family. Or anything of her past. The memories with you guys and me and my family is okay, I think." Kurenai's high heels clicked against the wooden-paneled floor as she walked towards the huge window facing into the night.**_

"…_**but why?" Ino looked at her shoes. Hinata toyed with hem of her baby-doll shirt.**_

_**The Yuuhi took a deep breath and exhaled.**_

"_**Because," she turned around and looked at them. "Her memories of the past—**__**her**__** past, is gone. They're sealed away…"**_

"_**W-what if they come back?" Hinata asked in an almost inaudible whisper.**_

"_**If they come back," Kurenai sat down beside the young Hyuuga, eyes downcast.**_

"_**She'll lose herself and might never come back…" Ino murmured, looking into the direction of her friend.

* * *

**_

'_She must be in so much pain…but what could have provoked that part of her…'_

"What do you mean…," The seriousness of the tone snapped her out of her thoughts.

Sasuke looked deadly into her cerulean blue eyes.

"What do you mean by "she's doing it again"?" His fists clenched and unclenched, as if he's fighting with his self-control not to go over and shake her by the shoulders for answers.

Despite the situation, Ino's mind went back to when before "it" happened. Right back to where they've just met.

* * *

"_**Ino, he gave me this today!" 4-year-old Sakura held up a soft, plushy sort of toy animal to her, beaming.**_

"_**Hwa…" Ino looked admiringly at her friend. "That's a really nice present, Sakura."**_

"_**Uh-huh!" Sakura brought the toy plushy to her cheek and rubbed against it. "I love it SO much."**_

_**The young Yamanaka smiled and the Haruno let her pat her new "pet". The blonde gladly reached for it and examined the fur and the details of the toy. There is a collar attached with the cat too. It was made of some kind of shiny metal…and there's something carved into it at the back.**_

_**Ino made out something that looks like the fan that where used during hot days and festivals. The upper side of the fan is painted rose red while the bottom half is painted white.**_

"…_**friends with him, huh, Ino?" Sakura was talking to her about something but she didn't catch it.**_

"_**Sorry, what did you say?" Ino asked as she returned the toy back to its owner.**_

"_**Mou, you're always like this, Ino!" Sakura pouted. "I said, the next time I go and play with him, maybe you would want to come along too! He is a really nice person…so maybe you'll want to be friends with him too?"**_

_**Ino laughed. "I don't know, Sakura. I'll have to see if he's a bully or not."**_

_**She doesn't know why, but she had always felt like a big sister when she's with Sakura, even though they're at the same age.**_

"_**He's not a bully, I promise!" Sakura's eyes fills with bright hope. "He's the nicest person to me besides you, Ino! Really!"**_

"_**Hahaha…" Ino couldn't help but laugh at her funny friend. "Well, what's his name? You never tell me his name."**_

"_**Then you'll be his friend, right?" Sakura gave her a big smile. "Okay, I'll tell you, Ino."**_

"_**Uh-hum?"**_

"_**His name is…"

* * *

**_

"Sasuke." Ino realized. "Uchiha _Sasuke_." Her brows narrowed together and turned instantly into a frown. Her facial features suddenly fierce.

"What?" The Uchiha himself sounded confused.

"It was you!" Ino stabled Hinata and stood up properly. "it was you all along! You made her like this!"

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?!" Sasuke yelled back.

"**YOU**!" Ino sprinted and was standing in front of Sasuke and had him in headlock. "If you haven't come back…if _you_ haven't reappeared into her life again…"

"Ino! Let go of him!" Hinata pried Ino's fingers away from her grasp on Sasuke's shirt collar. "Let GO!"

"No, Hinata. It's _his_ fault Sakura's like this now. It is because of _him_ that Sakura is in so much—"

"**HURRARGGHHH**!!!"

All 6 of them (they're the only ones left in the area) looked towards Sakura's direction at once but felt helpless. Judging by her current behavior, if anyone dares to come close, the person will either end up in a coma or with a couple of fractured bones in all sorts of places. To think that even Naruto is sensible about _that_, for once.

* * *

Sakura can hear everything her friends are saying. But her mind can't focus on it. The brain attack is killing her. And her body is working on automatic. Her self-control is AWOL.

'_I must stop…'_ she thought. _'I…'_

Then, her whole being just went snap. She felt like something within her is breaking out. Something so distant…yet, familiar. It's like that "something" has always been with her, in her memory…

That's when she understood. She can't fight this. This is her own self. Even if she wanted to—to gain control back, to end this misery, to stop her friends from crying…she can't. It's not her to decide now. Its not. Because the hurt in herself is too much.

'_You can't.'_ A voice rang inside her head, worsening her ache.

Sakura slammed her eyes shut. This is too much.

Within all the clouding dusts and debris, Sakura formed seals and a kunai immediately appeared in her trembling hands.

Sakura breathed in and out rapidly. She cannot and will not bear this any longer.

With all her might, she distant the kunai as far away as she can reach and brought it back towards her, tip aiming straight for the heart. That is when a sudden shook within her froze her actions.

'_You do __**not**__ want to do that, Sakura…'_ It's that voice again.

"I can sure damn well _try_." Sakura gritted back.

As the weapon reached its target inch by inch, the person's hand holding it went numb abruptly and it fell onto the ground.

Sakura limped downwards too, unconscious. A being loomed over her as the breakdown of the young Haruno stilled. The person sighed and flicked one of her pony-tails back. She crouched down and laid a perfectly manicured hand on the girl.

'_**It's**__ weakening…'_ She thought.

"Sakura…this really isn't the right time for this to happen…" Her eyes flickered over the tear-streaked cheeks and the unmoving hands.

"But I should have known better than that, huh? Your spirit never failed to amaze me," Tsunade scooped Sakura's body up and looked towards the others' direction, then back at Sakura.

"Nothing can hold you in, young like the way your father was…**and also exactly like how you were during the massacre of half of the Ten clan...**"

* * *

**Major sorry for the late update!!! Mums to please, work to do, so really sorry!!! I'll make notes this time short and easy for you to understand, aka, in _POINT FORM_:**

1. To the reviewer who asked me if Sasuke knew that it was Sakura that he was fighting with, because of the fallen mask and all, the answer is no. Because, when one is engaged in a life-threatening battle, one would care less on how the opponent looked. **In this story-line**, anyway;P

2. **Thanks to ALL the reviewers**. Seriously. Major sorry once again!!!

3. So, **there's been a twist to the story**!!! But I won't tell you where or how. What I would tell you, though, is that...this may be a long fic...but i'm just estimating=X

4. Oh, what the heck, I'll tell you some, cuz I cant' help it.

-the Haruno and Ten Families are involved together since ancient times, so look forward to that...

-some of you may have noticed by now...Sakura and Sasuke had known each other since they were young...and due to that amnesia, some things are forgotten...but they MAY be just coming back...idk...

-TS=Teen Square. Just a spot I've made up in the last few chapters for the characters to hang out at. Sorry if I've really used a REAL place. No bad intention to it.

-Tsunade's involved with the Haruno clan since early times, too...

5. I'm gonna drop the suffixes. They're really annoying to type. Maybe I'll add them back in the future chapters.

**I'll stop here for now...kinda late...and I have to wake up early tmr for my job...part-time(NOT fun...)...I'll write more now since its the hols. If not, I'm not a SasuSaku fan!!! Which, I AM, thank you very much...**

**etaine, out!  
**


	13. They Went

The sound made by the soles of sneakers rubbing against the waxed floor echoed throughout the long, occupied hallway. Every move they make, heads turned. For a pure female organization, the occupants were all but swooned by the gorgeous opposite sexes whom had visited their quarters.

Naruto tugged at his sweatshirt, as if that could shrug off the nervousness. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru, however, looked as if they were accustomed to this kind of treatment. They just looked onwards to where they were being brought to—now entering an elevator—and iced out anyone else.

Ino's heels clicked as she tapped them on the floorboards, impatient. Beside her, Hinata and Tenten stood solemnly as all seven of them headed towards Kurenai's office. The girls returning their acknowledgment to their co-workers; the boys (trying to) ignoring the stares and looks they were getting.

All of a sudden, Naruto's shirt collar found itself in a tight grip and him being pulled outside of the line. A girl that looked no older than twelve years old pulled him down to meet her capture at eye level, looking ticked. Her daring golden eyes locked onto his surprised blue ones.

First thought in the Uzumaki's head: What the HELL? I'm being pulled down by a GIRL!!!

"Eww. That is SO bloody gross, mate." Yellow eyes narrowed.

Naruto on impulse tried to pry open the slender fingers but is unsuccessful, to his displeasure.

Second thought: Man, this girl is strong.

"Dang right I am, mate." She spoke. Her voice sounded steady while the guy in her hands was getting past his stammering. "Sakura-sempai is a nice mentor, you know."

"What the hel—"

"Don't interrupt when I'm speaking, dude. So rude." The girl tilted her head into the direction of some other girls around her—them, earning her a few snickers.

"The point is, Uzumaki." She relished off the bombshell look Naruto was giving her. Surely, he knew that if males were to enter their HQ, their backgrounds will be thoroughly examined.

If not, they will be dead in less than 30 seconds before they can even reach the main front door.

"Don't try anythin' funny in _here_," She indicated to where Ino, Tenten and Hinata was and gave Naruto a knowing look.

"Or you'll never see daylight _again_." She finished darkly.

"Saber, _god_." A cool voice sighed out behind the two all of a sudden, making them jump.

Saber turned her head around and _eep_-ed when she saw her senior standing there, looking down at her.

"I-Ino s-sempai…" A blush immediately crept up onto tanned cheeks as she let go of the collar almost immediately. "K-konbawa…"

Naruto fell face-first onto the floor, mumbling inaudible curses while getting himself up.

"How many _times_ do I have to _tell_ you, no touching things you're not familiar with? You don't know where it has been."

More snicker.

"I-I understand…" Saber stammered as her face turned bright red.

"We're in a middle of something very important here, okay? So I do not expect any disturbance while we have…guests, over." She crossed her arms and somewhat announced what she said to all associates around her.

"Do I make myself _clear_?"

All of them gave their acknowledgment on the matter and abruptly left the corridors to their individual departments. Even so, Saber still left behind, reluctant to leave.

"I-I've improved on jutsu training, sempai." She started. "I would _really_ appreciate it if the all of you can train with me a-again…"

The other boys looked at the scene with much enlightenment of their friends' rankings in this association of theirs. Judging by the respect they received while they've entered the damned building, Shikamaru concluded that the four (currently three) girls team as: the elite.

Neji whistled. Sasuke grunted and roll his eyes. The Nara sighed and mumbled something about girls being troublesome. Again.

Yet, they can't put their finger on why they are feeling a sudden chill in the atmosphere around them suddenly. Not wanting to find out, they put on poker faces and motioned for Tenten and Hinata to make a move on.

"Ino. Ikkou." Tenten tilted her head to the elevators.

"I know," she replied and turned back to Saber. "Tell you what. We'll all have a good old training camp after we're done with our…problem. Those five days four nights thingys. Kay? You go on ahead with Orb's team. I'm sure she'll keep you busy."

Saber gave Ino an immediate nod and bowed before making her leave. Of course, she did not forget the other two of the most valued squad in HQ. She gave them her greetings and left instantly, leaving her seniors to continue with their business.

If you wanted to know why they're not surprised that Sakura is not there with them at that moment, it is because she is always running late.

…Occasionally.

"Let's go." The Uzumaki grumbled. "The faster we're done with this, the better. I'm _starving_."

Everyone knows he is only talking like that because of the encounter with Saber. But Sasuke still knocked him on the head while he pressed for the elevator. Naruto scowled in return but restrained himself from starting any stupid fights. He knew that what they were here to do is far more important than some match.

A _ting_ sound rang out and the lot stride in without anymore disturbance as the silver colored doors slid open. Tenten went near the button panel and knocked on a certain spot on it. Before the guys could blink, a little space opened up for the Chinese girl and a little microphone was pushed out.

"Kurenai is getting impatient, Tenten." A laugh came right after.

"Gomen, Shizune-san. Bring us to the office please."

"…the seven of you is _not_ required in the office, Tenten."

"What do you mean?" Hinata took interest in the matter.

"…Let's just say, you'll find out in a while."

"Shizu—"

"Have a good day, minna-san." Her smile can practically be felt through the thing.

The little device retreated and the panel slides back on soon after.

And before anyone can retort, the metal box hummed and they started to move…

Downwards.

* * *

"_What the hell_??" Neji grabbed at the iron bar attached to the wall on his side, as the others did too.

"I think…" Ino gazed up at the screen where the number of the floor they are on continues to descend.

"I know like, guys are not allowed in here, and I know I pissed you off back home, but do you really have to go to this length to pay back at me?!" Naruto half yelled, due to the increasing pressure.

"I did not plan this!" The Yamanaka snapped back. "_Clearly_ this was Shizune's idea!"

"Who the _hell_ is Shizune anywa—?!"

Naruto's sentence is cut off when Shikamaru covered a hand over his mouth, wanting him to just shut up.

And the lift stopped right at the moment as well. It's occupants heaved as they caught their breath back and steadied themselves against the bars.

"This is…" Sasuke noticed the number written there as he stood up more properly.

"…The _basement_?" Hinata whispered.

Ironically, all of them heard it.

* * *

_**The mist of dust cleared out eventually and he could finally see his surroundings. He coughed at the accidental gulp of air and heaved for a few minutes before swatting away the filth with his right hand.**_

_**As he neared the spot where his target is, Sasuke began to sweat.**_

_**Nobody's there. Only pools of the wreckage she had made.**_

_**Sasuke had never felt so many emotions at the same time in his life—hurt, disappointment and anger.**_

_**Though not willing to admit it, Uchiha Sasuke is confused. It is not like him to be feeling this way. He was supposed to be calm and collected. Not freaking out like he is inside him now.**_

_**And yet, he couldn't help it. It's happening to him all over again. He's losing her once more. He stepped up onto the broken plates and rubbles of the floor, his breathing uneven.**_

_**Haruno Sakura is no where in sight.

* * *

**_

**My Life, Your Life, Our Lives…**

**Chapter 13…

* * *

**

"_**Sakura blew up—"**_

_**Before the Uzumaki even got to finish his sentence, four whacks of fists connected with his skull immediately without hesitation.**_

"_**Don't say that crap, Uzumaki!" Tenten's brown eyes flared with madness.  
**_

_**Sasuke felt empty and frustrated. Empty that Sakura disappeared out of a sudden—and just when he thought they'd reunited again; frustrated because of the fact that she was just there standing next to him studying for a pop quiz and now she's gone.**_

_**He turned towards the girls and made his way towards the blonde. He was in front of her in a split second.**_

"_**Where is she?" Words dripped with venom as the Uchiha pressured Ino and what's left of the girls for an answer.**_

_**Blinded by pure anger, Ino didn't have second thoughts when she took hold of the Uchiha's arm tightly and turned it in a way that could have broken the arm off immediately if not for Sasuke's immediate reflexes.**_

_**Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru's mouths hung wide open at the scene and took a while to digest what was happening before their senses kicked back in. They dashed towards the fuming Yamanaka that's currently pinning the enraged Sasuke onto the floor, thinking solely to just stop the fight that was breaking out. Shikamaru scowled. Sasuke should have known better than to blow his cover out. Even if it is not obvious, these girls can assume and catch onto things pretty fast. They are not stupid.**_

_**He was about to yell out to the infuriated Sasuke that he was caught completely off-guarded by a sudden aimed hit to his abdomen, knocking the breath out of him.**_

_**The Nara was knocked 10 feet backwards, hitting back-first onto the metal lockers. A second later, two more crashes smashes at both sides of him. Apparently, Naruto and Neji had forgotten to look out for themselves, too.**_

"_**What the hell…" Naruto cried out, his voice sounds choked.**_

"_**Stay down. This fight does not need of your disturbance…"**_

_**He looked up, half-expecting to see some of those huge brutes that always appear at these kinds of scene in those action movies; his tongue ready to fire out strings and strings of impolite sentences. However, looking back into his blue eyes was a pair of pearl-colored ones. A shade of color he had seen for many years…**_

_**He turned his head to his left and saw Neji clutching at where he was hit; his face paler than usual, if that is even possible. Bewildered eyes blinked hesitatingly as he looked back at his assailant, the other owner of those blank, milky eyes.**_

"_**Hinata…?"

* * *

**_

_**Headquarters, Hidden Room…**_

"_**How's her condition, sensei?" A very worried Kurenai stormed into the room where Sakura was put inside a giant transparent-green tube, still out like a light. An oxygen mask connecting to an oxygen tank nearby is covering her mouth to allow her to breathe while being treated. Other tiny cylinders are attached to her here and there to monitor her pulse, blood pressure and the rate of her oxygen intake.**_

_**Tsunade grunted in annoyance, appearing behind stacks of paper on a nearby desk.**_

"_**She's been better, Kurenai." She scowled as she leafed through the exaggeratingly thick books she had brought with her into the cold, underground room that looks more like a laboratory than the average basements.**_

"_**She's been a lot better."**_

_**The Yuuhi sighed in helplessness as she walked over to the Tube and looked through the glass. Her sister is inside fighting with herself and she could do nothing to help.**_

"_**Is…" she started, "…is she going to recover this time?" Kurenai asked with her back towards her teacher.**_

"_**Listen to what you're saying here, Kurenai. Don't you trust in me?"**_

"_**Of course I do, sensei. It's just that…judging from what happened years before…you yourself told me what would happen if the same thing should happen again…so I thought…"**_

_**She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence. The idea alone is killing enough.**_

_**Beside her, Tsunade sighed again and folded her arms in front of her chest. Her heels clicked against the floor as she moved about the room, allowing her some exercise.**_

"_**Bloody hell, Kurenai. I thought I taught you better. She's going to come to in a couple of days, if not disturbed. Obviously. But the catch is…though scientifically impossible…her inner spirit has gotten a lot stronger…"**_

_**Kurenai's eyes widened.**_

"_**You don't mean…"**_

"_**Yes, Kurenai. I meant it." Tsunade looked at her dead in the eye. At that moment, Kurenai felt a pang of cold sweat hit her. Hard.**_

"_**She's going to remember everything back, Kurenai."**_

_**Tsunade flicked her eyes to the tube and looked straightly at Sakura's worn out face. Her pink hair flowing with the slow currents of the liquid inside the tank.**_

"_**Everything."

* * *

**_

_**Naruto couldn't believe it. No, he won't believe it. He must be hallucinating because in front of him, just 5 feet apart, Hyuuga Hinata was standing there looking down at all three of them. And clenched in her right fist is a blade he himself is only too familiar with.**_

_**A kunai.**_

_**But only killers use those things. Neji, Shikamaru, the bastard and himself have been killers since forever. So if Hinata's holding it, and looking from her stance as a weapon at the same time, it can only mean one thing.**_

"_**Crap." He cursed out loud, eyes never leaving hers. Almost as if daring her to make a move. "Crap, crap, crap."**_

"_**Calm down, Uzumaki." Another voice rang out.**_

_**Neji flipped his head to his left where Tenten appears out of a sudden, in her hands strands of glowing blue lines.**_

_**Shikamaru mumbled a curse as he recognized what it was.**_

"_**Chakra lines. One of the most useful things taught to ninjas." The Chinese stated as she tugged on the lines, and immediately all three of the guys collided at their backs, tied together. Her sharp eyes looked straight into the male Hyuuga in front of her. "And so it is…"**_

"_**Huh, Nekos?"**_

_**In an instant, all eyes were on her. Even Sasuke's, resulting in receiving a hard hit on his jaw, seeing stars during the day.**_

"…_**so it's true, then…" Hinata breathed out as she turned her soft yet determined eyes at Hyuuga Neji. "I was wondering how it can be so when I received word, but now it all makes perfect sense."**_

_**Not backing down, Neji leveled her gaze with a glare.**_

"_**You're from the main house…" He growled, squirming to get out of Tenten's chakra lines but with no avail.**_

"_**Oh, so you're the one she's been annoyed by about." Ino smirked.**_

"_**Cutie."

* * *

**_

"_**How long, sensei?"**_

_**Kurenai asked after a moment's silence to take the information in. The sound of motors and the air conditioning were running in the background, making the only noise in the room, aside from the constant beeping from the machines connected to Sakura.**_

_**Tsunade sighed and looked up towards the ceiling.**_

"_**Are you sure you want to know…?" She replied with another question. Even though it was said with a smile, her voice sound pained.**_

_**Kurenai's eyes flashed of a moment's anger as she let her eyes gaze over at her teacher.**_

"_**She's my sister, sensei. Blood, or no blood, I still care for her so I think I would like to know everything that's going on. However unreal, tragic and irrational it may be."**_

_**The Godaime stared at her student, her gaze transfixed in the blood colored ones. Slowly, she looked away and spoke out the words that got Kurenai riveted on where she was standing. She herself cannot believe it either but it is going to happen. Without a doubt. She had underestimated this little girl's strength before, even tried to prevent the happened from happening but it seems that fate has other plans for this Haruno.**_

"_**I'd give her a week, but you know Sakura as well as I do." Tsunade smirked.**_

_**Kurenai swallowed and smiled weakly yet knowingly.**_

"_**Always too hasty for her own good."**_

_**And behind both of the two women, in the Tube…**_

_**Pale fingers twitched in the water…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_1. I WILL NOT REPLY TO ANY OF YOUR QUESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY. YET. YOU ALL WILL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS. SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU, SUE ME IF YOU LIKE (JOKE), I'M NOT TELLING. NOPE._

_2. THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY FLASHBACKS ON WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE THEY WENT INTO THE GIRLS' HQ. I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT MORE LONGER IN THE COMING CHAPPIES._

_3. THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS!!! GOD BLESS YOU GUYS!!! XD!!!!  
_


	14. In the Dark

_**Neji's face fell. That's when it hit him; they're the wolves they have been fighting the other day. His mouth pulled into a snarl, at the same time struggling against the lines even more aggressively, trying to break free. Veins big and small started to appear visible to all around him as his Byakugan was activated on automatically.**_

"_**How did you find out?" Shikamaru asked. He didn't even try to break the lines free. He knew it was useless. Why cry over spilt milk when you can always get another carton? That's why he decided to ask for information.**_

"…_**Let's just say," Tenten's eyes darkened for a minute. "We have our ways."**_

_**Sasuke staggered into a step as he got himself up, hands on his jaw to check for damages.**_

"_**I suspected this from the day we set foot into your house," He inhaled. "But I've never thought that I was going to be reconfirmed over it by being in a situation like this."**_

_**Tenten scoffed and was about to cast another chakra line towards the Uchiha when he spoke of something that tugged her at the heart.**_

"_I know of the Haruno clan__**…" He started quietly.

* * *

**_

"Agn…" She groaned as she pried open her eyes.

Blinking slowly, she just lay there for a few seconds, letting her brain work.

Everything's covered by darkness. Pitch black.

She's sure she opened her eyes. The last time she remembered, things around her are colored and pretty. Now, there is nothing there.

She held up her hands. She could still see her fingers. So she's not blind, thank god.

All of a sudden, something appeared near her. It was on the ground, glowing. As if it is a fallen star. It just lay there, shining on and on.

Without thinking, she moved herself towards it; her body working on its own. Every step she took felt light. For once in her life, Sakura felt _free_. She did not feel any traces of her damned headache. She did not feel any pressure. Her mind is all but of thoughts. She knew she should be worrying or questioning about this, but it just seems so…logical, to be feeling like this.

Upon reaching the shimmering object, she found out that it was…

A broken piece of a red colored crystal. She stared in awe as the glow of it grew more and more radiant. It does not look nor felt as a garnet, but definitely a kind of jewelry.

Sakura brought the rock to her eyes on impulse and saw a flash of image in front of her. The minute she tried to remember back what the image was, another picture flicked right on again. This time, she was able to make some of it out.

**A pair of happy couple, looking back at her, wide smiles on their faces.

* * *

**

**My Life, Your Life, Our Lives…**

**Chapter 14...

* * *

**

Unexpectedly, Haruno Sakura felt a slight pain springing from her chest where her heart is. She was about to ponder over it when another picture shown itself in front of her. This time, Sakura's breath got caught at the sight of it.

"No…"

This time, the picture did not go away. It stayed. Coming to view after it was a few others that had sent shivers of fear down her spine. With every second passing by, Sakura started to pant; her body unable to move.

It is too real. As if, she had seen it before. But her present memory cannot bring up anything like what she is seeing.

Suddenly, a voice, sounding much like hers, called out to her.

"_Sakura…"_

She flinched on the spot, her eyes widened to its maximum.

"_Sakura…it is time…"_

She stared into the nothingness surrounding her as she listened to that voice—_her_ voice.

"_Wake up, Sakura…"_

The girl swallowed.

"_We've slept enough…Now it is time…for us…the __**two**__ of us…"_

Abruptly, Sakura blinked and lifted her face. She felt something liquid in her palm. Looking at it, she lifted her fingers that had been clutching the gemstone since the pictures. What she saw made her jump, regaining her actual senses. It didn't scare her, what she saw—she just has not seen it coming.

The once piece of stone had turned into a pool of unending, dripping blood. The red fluid trickled from her opened hand onto the lightless ground. The drops hit the floor and splattered against her feet as well, forming a pool around her.

Sakura's brain registered the crimson colored water as blood, both from instinct and her senses. The much dreaded, coppery stench…of blood.

So it was not a crystal to begin with. It had been blood, merely frozen.

Sakura was not afraid of it. Seen, touched and lost it too many times to be. The sad catch to jobs like hers.

Suddenly, the darkness around her was torn away, and reappearing in its place—a red crystal-covered room. The glows were not as bright as the one she held onto before, but there were luminosity in them nonetheless.

Sakura looked around and saw a beam of light shining in through a hole. The outline of the gap was exactly as the gem that had melted. It felt warm…to have the light shining on her. But somewhere within her, something was provoked. The Haruno can feel it stirring deep down, as if it had been in a long, long sleep; and had just woken up. The being felt familiar, but alien at the same time.

Out of the blue, Sakura felt someone hold onto her hand.

Turning around, she saw…

* * *

_**Abruptly, Ino reappeared in front of the Uchiha, hands fisting the shirt collar of his.**_

"_**What do you **__mean__** by that…?" She demanded darkly. The other three guys looked at each other, knowing deep down what their comrade was talking about.**_

_**The girl in the sketchbooks. They've seen it one too many times. So **__she's__** Haruno Sakura.**_

_**Sasuke knitted his eyebrows together and almost hit her back on response but restrained the action from happening. His body is too tired. Worn-out not physically, but both mentally and emotionally.**_

"_**Sakura and I actually met…through one of our parents' meetings. When they disappeared suddenly, I thought…" He explained between pants.**_

_**Ino's hold is still tight as she stares into the dark eyes of the guy, searching and daring. If what he said was true, then this…person, could actually be the person Sakura's—**_

"—_**She was found and later on adopted by a family." Tenten added in suddenly.**_

_**Sasuke froze. Ino's hands loosened for a second, caught off guard by Tenten's reaction.**_

"_**Tenten—"**_

"_**Shut up if you're going to tell off on me again, Ino." Tenten said, her voice weak, much to her distaste.**_

"_**I'm already at my limit," She breathed, steadying back her composure. "Don't….Don't make me lose it…please…they need to know…"**_

_**The Yamanaka looked back at her friend, her face knowing.**_

"_**No…" She turned her gaze onto the floor.**_

"_**You mean **__he__** has to know."

* * *

**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata looked in Tenten's direction with sympathy. Over the years of living together, she can see that the bond between Sakura and Tenten thickens every passing day. Even though she was sure that the Chinese understands what is happening, judging by the circumstances, seeing her gone just like that…**_

_**Hinata hesitated inside. Is it that her duty as future mistress of the Hyuuga household is much more important then her friends? Even if she does not like that fact, she can never escape from her fate.**_

"…_Are you willing to let something bad happen to us…"_

_**The Hyuuga's breath quickens as she recalled the scene that happened only a week ago.**_

_**Her grip on her kunai tightens.**_

"_**Wait. Just, hold on for a sec." The Uzumaki demanded for attention, despite the position he is in is attracting enough.**_

"_What__**?" Ino gave him a look, clearly annoyed.**_

"_**Just…What do you mean…by '**__found and later on adopted__**'…" Naruto piqued.**_

_**The Uchiha focused on this question as his breathing quickens. Shikamaru and Neji both looked at Naruto as if he had grown two heads. It's not everyday you get to see him this direct.**_

_**In matters other than food and ramen, of course.**_

_**The girls looked each other before looking back at them.

* * *

**_

"_**You mean…you did not know?" Hinata finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence.**_

"…_**know what?" Sasuke asked back, perplexed.**_

"_**About Sakura's parents." Ino said slowly.**_

_**The guys just sat there waiting for them to continue. Naruto, Neji and the Nara knew nothing about the said girl's past, so they left it to the only one of them who does.**_

"_**What about them?" Yet, the minute the words left him, he had a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.**_

_**By now, they were the only students left in the school. One way or another, the whole 'earthquake issue' had been taken care of. Mild voices can be heard coming from the field where the pupils are gathered, if they are going by the escape route during a fire. The dust had all sank down, joining the heap below.**_

"…_well__**?" not liking the sudden stillness, the Uchiha pushed further. He wanted the answer. And he is not going to stop until he does.**_

_**Tenten let go of the lines she had been gripping in her fist and held them against herself.**_

"_**They're dead."**_

_**Eyes widened.**_

_**Sasuke batted eyelids before sliding down onto the floor, hard.**_

"_**You're saying…"**_

"_**Yes." Hinata replied, her head hung low.**_

"_**Sakura's an orphan. The day the Haruno clan disappeared, the parents were killed."**_

_**Naruto's breath hitched as he stood up from the ground.**_

"_**But she doesn't look like she lost anything," he started to say.**_

"_**Idiot, just because I have long hair doesn't mean I'm a girl," Neji snapped.**_

"_WHAT__** they're trying to say is, at least what I **__think__** they are," Shikamaru dusted the dirt of his attire and crossed his arms.**_

"_**So you say…"**_

"_**You little…"**_

"_**Sakura looked as one of those emotional types. By what I've seen, she kind of **__is__**; but that's not the point."**_

_**Inwardly, the girls felt the same about their lost teammate.**_

"_**If something as dear to her as parents are murdered, she can't be all happy go lucky, am I right?" He gazed directly at Ino, daring her to answer.**_

_**Ino kept quite for a while before breaking into a smirk.**_

'_Smart ass.'_

"_**Well, you're right. I have no means to tell you every little thing, but you're sharp."**_

_**Shikamaru gave her a light shrug which almost provoked her into giving him a kick in the part that hurts most for any human male.**_

"_**She's all rainbows and sunshine now…because that's **__not__** her."

* * *

**_

Herself.

"Hey there," she heard herself say. "Guess my awakening took a little too much out of ya, huh?"

Sakura cannot bring herself to do anything, not even a simple nod. Even though she was not even sure what her answer was, or that if she even has an answer.

"We've met before, sometime ago, and I know I shouldn't come back to haunt you or anything…you know, for your own "good", or whatever Tsunade-sama said…"

The other her spoke so freely, so alive. Sakura tried to focus her attention on her, but she felt freakishly tired all of the sudden. Now that she thought of it, from the moment her reflection touched her, she had already felt drained. Of what, she was not sure. Energy? Life? Was she even alive? God, she's not dead, is she?

"Oh, bullshit. It's not going to harm you in anyway, in any case. I'm not here to repeat what happened last time, of course. I'm not that blood-thirsty. For now." She smirked.

Pulling her into a hug, the reflection held her as she whispered into Sakura's ear. Around them, the wall starts to break into tiny pieces. The beam of light once small was magnified continuously, and Sakura felt her real self about to go into what seemed like a long sleep as well.

"Yeah, you go on ahead and rest." She patted her head.

"I'll only borrow you for awhile…just to straighten some things out. I am you after all, but unlike you, I don't like being lied to."

Sakura's eyes closed at last but she can still hear what her shadow is saying. Her head full of questions. These questions, however, felt really important to her to be answered.

"Besides," Shadow continues. "You're a pure-blooded Haruno. Having double personalities isn't the first wild thing that has happened in this clan. Period."

"But I'll save this talk for later. You'll understand by then, I'm sure of it."

And just like that, the whole area, just bathing in light a second ago, flickers into darkness once again.

* * *

_NOTES TIME!!!_

_1. INO, TENTEN AND HINATA HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT THE SIBLINGS OF HARUNO SAKURA._

_2. THE PARTS IN NORMAL HANDWRITING ARE, AS SOME OF YOU MAY KNOW, SAKURA'S SITUATION. INNERLY, LOL._

_3. THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO ALMOST ALL FLASHBACKS OF THE OTHER SEVEN. I THINK THERE MAY BE GOING TO BE ANOTHER ONE CHAPTER OR TWO FOR THIS. IT IS THAT COMPLICATED AND LONG- -...SO, SORRY IF ITS BORING YOU GUYS OUT..._

_4. LOL, THX FOR REVIEWING TOO!!! EVEN THOUGH I'VE JUST POSTED IT YESTERDAY AND POSTED THIS TODAY. WELL, AT LEAST SOMEBODY READ IT. SMILES TO YOUU!!! X33333!!!_

_GOD BLESS YOU ALL!!! HAVE A WONDERFUL MOO YEAR!!! MOO MOO!!!!_


	15. Before the Last

**This is all written via Flashbacks. But to save your eyes from reading to much words written in Italic form, I decided to write it like this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO..._NOT _OWN ANYTHING HERE...EXCEPT, WELL, MAYBE THE PLOT...CHEERS.**

* * *

"What is it with you girls with the flower pots and stuff…"

"Heck, the last time we were here, there weren't any pots…"

"Come to think of it, there weren't any furniture out here on the veranda too…"

"…Did you guys remodel the house?"

"Oh, just shut up and get inside, will you??"

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Hmph. How rude."

"Ah, troublesome."

* * *

**My life, Your Life, Our Lives…**

**Chapter 15…

* * *

**

"God, its cold out."

Tenten closed the door and shivered. Hinata went ahead of her as the Chinese put away her coat in the closet.

'Huh…even thought we're only here to change, she still have to mind all those courtesy and stuff…' Tenten sighed in her thoughts. She turned around to close to door to the closet and was about to make her way up the stairs when something in the living room caught her hazel-brown eyes. Her breath stopped when she recognized what it is.

Hyuuga Neji taking off the simple T-shirt underneath his sweater. His perfectly toned upper body right there in front of her.

Blushing so very hard, she sprinted over to the room. Neji noticed something moving towards him and the next thing he sees are the stars circling above his head.

Apparently, Tenten had knocked him over with a sidekick to the face. And he tumbled against the coffee table behind him and fell.

"What the _effing_ hell are you doing?!" Her words came out in a hiss.

Neji blinked his dumbfounded eyes and shrugged. "Changing?"

"GAH, I _know_ you were changing, stupid! I _saw_ y—!!!" Tenten was about to give the guy an elbow to the head when her hand is stopped midway. Neji griped it with his by her palm.

"Gosh, Tenten." His eyes, although colorless, narrowed with mischievousness as he smirked; pulling Tenten towards him. "I didn't know you, of all people, were a _pervert_…"

The Chinese steamed at their intimate distance the two of them were in. She can practically feel his breath on her face as he breathed out into the cool air. By instinct, she struggled for her hand to go free but with no avail.

"I-I'm _not_ a perv!" Her eyes full of embarrassment. "I-It's just that, I-I happened to see you taking off your shirt when I was going to the stairs!"

The Hyuuga's smirk grew even wider.

"Doesn't that sound _so_…" He extended his face out a little more, making Tenten's breath hitch.

"Unconvincing…?"

"_WHAT_ are you two doing there?" A strong feminine voice rang out.

Both teenagers whipped their head around, just to see an angered Yamanaka standing by the door way of the room.

"Tenten-_chan_," Words dripped with invisible poison. "We are expected at HQ in _half_ an hour, you know. So I _expect_ to see you…Ah. How rude."

Ino smoothed down her blonde locks as a gust of wind rushed by.

"Sigh…That girl. Just because you guys know about our status now, doesn't give her the right to use jutsus anytime…" She paused for a while before fixing her cold blue eyes on the man in front of her, who's currently pulling on a fresh, clean T-shirt with BITE ME printed on it in over his head.

"Don't get too cheeky here, Hyuuga. The next time I come across this situation, you'll even forget how to use that _bloodline_ of yours. Understand?"

"Hn." Neji gave a shrug of his shoulders as he flips his hair out of the shirt.

"Ugh. Guys and their hormones." Ino huffed as she walked away, her clean outfit consisting of a long-sleeved violet turtleneck, a silver chain belt around her waist, and long black pants.

"Girls with their PMSes." Neji threw in at the back, though, to Ino, its still within ear-shot.

Sparks of anger immediately flew from both sides as an unseen rivalry rose among the two long-haired beauties.

'Touche." Ino said through gritted teeth as she stomped away, heading for the kitchen.

"Score." Neji half stuck out his tongue in the room as he continued to fold up his discarded clothing.

"What happened?" Naruto poked his head through the small creak of the wooden door pulled across to separate the training room (the room where Tenten and Neji played darts with) and the living room. (He had changed in there. It is quite sound-proof, so he didn't hear anything until he was at the door, where he heard some muffled voices. That's when Ino said the hormones part.)

"…nothing. Lend me your bag to put this stuff."

"Hmm." The Uzumaki blinked as he opened his bag for the Hyuuga.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hinataaaa…" Ino whined the minute she turned into the kitchen, where the female Hyuuga stand making onigiris.

(Onigiri: Japanese rice balls. I think=X)

"Yes, Ino?" Already changed into a comfy looking hooded-T and loose jeans, Hinata acknowledged her friend's presence with a soft reply.

Ino came near her and hugged her from behind around the neck.

"Do I…"

The Byakugan user waited patiently for the girl to finish. It is not an everyday thing where Ino, of all people come begging for attention like a little girl.

…Okay, so Hinata admits, it's practically everyday, but she had gotten used to it after the first ten times. So what's the normal thing to do in these situations?

Well, from Hyuuga Hinata, the quickest and most effective way to solve this problem is to listen attentively to the problem and resolve it in anyway that she can, if possible.

But Ino could have taken care of the problem herself, right? Since she's more mature than her in many ways…but what does she want to ask about…

"…act like I'm PMSing everyday?"

The rice ball in Hyuuga Hinata's hands dropped dramatically in slow mo as her whole being froze.

"…Eh? Hinata??"

It appears that, these kinds of conversations are still a little too much for the weak-hearted girl to take.

* * *

"So…" The black-haired tai chou-of-the-moment started.

Another black-haired man pulled his T-shirt over his head and shook it right after to get his long-yet-still-a-bit-short hair out of his face.

"…Hn?"

The other guy pondered for a moment before he spoke, choosing his words carefully.

"What…is it between you and Haruno?" Shikamaru blew a lock of black hair away from his eyes.

"Ungh?" Sasuke pulled an over-sized sweater over himself and patted his wild hair into place. (Imagine the mental image. Swooooooons…)

"What about it?"

"I mean, like," The Nara fixed his Levis Jeans lazily. "Why are you so worked up about it? It's not like…"

"Like I _like_ her, right?" Sasuke gave out a sigh as he fingered his hair so that it will not look so out of control in front of a full-length mirror.

The two boys are currently in the state-of-the-art bathroom downstairs, cleaning up. They have a distant image of how a bathroom should look like, but let's just say that the loo is a very important place to a girl.

_Girls_, for this matter.

"Well, actually…" The Uchiha clenched his hands into fists as he turned around to face the lazy bum genius.

"I…"

* * *

(Sound of rushing water)…

"…tsk!"

(Sound of fists connected to something hard. For example, in this case. The cement wall.)

"…._Owwww_…."

(Sound of wall-hitter realizing that doing so is just stupid and will only inflict pain onto herself)

(Sound of shower being turned off)…

(Door swung opens)

"I can't believe he _did_ that!" A fuming brown-haired girl murmured in a tone a tad bit louder as she rummaged through her closet for clothes.

She finally picked out a white colored and collared baby tee, and a pair of dark brown khakis.

After putting away her towel properly on the stainless-steel towel rack beside the door to her built-in bathroom, she grabbed her beige overcoat and left the room in a flash.

* * *

_Neji's Byakugan was activated full blast and as a result, Tenten's chakra lines were dismissed as if it was never there._

"_Tch. The Hyuuga bloodline. Annoying at times." Tenten half pouted as she saved the rest of her strength. Somehow, she felt that the place where all of them were studying at is going to turn into a battlefield. "Ah. No offense, Hinata. Sparring with you __**is**__ quite tiring at times."_

_Shikamaru and Naruto got up in an instant and were demanding answers._

"_How did you know a—"_

"_About you guys? Well." Ino widened her eyes to the largest size they could go. "You see, our Hinata here, is a computer wiz. So…you know." She gave them a twirl of her hand in mid air._

"…"

"…_Oh, and uh, besides that," Tenten chimed in. "We were __**kinda**__ interested about you the moment we met. You know, with the same eye color as Hinata has." The Chinese pointed at Neji. "So, being curious and all, we had all of your backgrounds checked."_

"_Bu—"_

"_But the information of you—all of you, as nins were supposed to be covered up? Yeah, about that. You guys should really buff up your internet security. Though it took Hinata about half a day to crack it."_

"_Ho—"_

"_We—"_

"_STOP CUTTING INTO WHAT I WANTED TO SAY, DAMNIT!!!" Naruto yelled out in frustration, his hands blindly pulling his spiky locks._

"_What I wanted to know is how you guys can stay so calm after knowing about this!" Neji growled. "It's not like this is __**normal**__!"_

_The Wolves looked around at each other. After a while, Hinata breathed and started to explain._

"_You see, well…it is quite normal for us, actually, with our status, whatnot. And that was actually a non-intelligent question, cousin. We are ninjas—assassins. Being undercover is almost everything we're representing of." The female Hyuuga stated blankly._

"_Tch." Neji bit his tongue, restraining himself from retorting with his new-found family member that he is not too happy to find. To actually be related by blood with somebody else is on the contrary quite refreshing, but to have the world falling on top of him right after is kind of life-shortening._

"_Ah…and about this tiny set-back…" Tenten pulled a scroll out from where she had hidden it and undid the nylon tying the thing. She bit her thumb and let the blood come into contact with the paper. A millisecond later, it disappears and a file-like object replaced it in the girl's hand._

'_**Its—' **__Shikamaru though as he gulped._

"_AHH!!! It's the file Shikamaru lost!!!"_

"_Idiot. If it's lost, why is it in our hands?" Ino looked pointedly at the blonde kid._

"_I would go with 'misplaced'…" Hinata provided softly, blushing as she was the one who had…'borrowed' the thing._

"_You were __**hired**__ to get rid of __**us**__." Tenten said with upmost mocking, as she threw the file to Sasuke; who caught is without any hardships._

"…_are you __**mocking**__ us??" Naruto exclaimed, horror-stricken._

"…_man, he's really under the rock, huh?" Ino noted at the Uzumaki's slow reaction._

_The other guys shrugged and replied at the same time, "Sometimes."_

"_WHICH SIDE ARE YOU GUYS ON?!"_

**_BeepBeepBeep…_**

_All around, the seven of them eyed each other. Finally, Ino sighed as she walked up to a pile of debris and kicked away the pieces._

"_Great. I just got this model…" She mumbled as she answered the call and people near her sweat-dropped._

"_Hello?"

* * *

_

"_Ino, it's me." Kurenai spoke with an air of seriousness that can even be heard through the phone._

"_I know about Sakura…Actually, she's…"

* * *

_

"_What do you __**mean**__ she's with you?!" Ino yelled back in disbelief._

"_She was just __**here**__ a moment ago! Though I suspected that somebody __**could**__ have taken her away, but the theory of her teleporting herself to some other place—"

* * *

_

"—_Tsunade-sama went for her herself, Ino."_

_Kurenai sighed as she waited for her student to take the information in. Glancing at the Tube, her eyes narrowed as she took in the fidgetiness of her sister's body in the water._

_Although she's still unconscious, it looks too much alike to that she's suffering._

_Taking a shuddering breath, she told Ino the point of her call. In this situation, its better if everyone—even the Nekos—since, the key is with them…_

"_There's no time for hesitation now, Ino. You can ask whatever you like later on when it's over—I'll answer everyone of them—but for now—"

* * *

_

"…_**What**__?" Ino exhaled, blue eyes widened to the maximum._

"_But the Quarters is strictly…Oh, I see."_

_Tension increased tremendously as they waited for any news of Haruno Sakura, especially a certain Uchiha Sasuke. His heart swelled whenever Sakura's name was brought up, fearing something bad has already happened to her._

"_Okay, I got it. Ugh, this calls for some serious reimbursement, sensei." Ino half joked as she ended the conversation and held up her…damaged accessory like L would with a candy kebab in Death Note._

"_What happened??" Both Tenten and Sasuke demanded to know what happened to Sakura._

"_Hinata, go get the car." The Yamanaka nodded towards the petite girl as she massaged her temple with her free hand. The Hyuuga nodded understandingly and went to do so._

"_Details…I'll go over with you all later." She said pointedly. "For now, all of us get into whatever that you guys came here with, and we'll meet up at Neko's place."

* * *

_

"…_How can you guys get here faster than us…?" Ino asked skeptically. It was a record for even Hinata to get to where they are now in 5 minutes flat. And they had a quick start._

"_Well. That is a really __**stupid**__ question, Yamanaka." Neji replied scornfully. "As __**nins**__, we can __**practically**__ teleport ourselves __**anywhere**__, yes? Isn't that __**another**__ asset of being a __**nin**__? Hmm?"_

_Ino ranted incoherently about reckless guys as the said group made their way into the house to get themselves a change of clothing._

_The plan is that they make a pit-stop at the Neko's for fresh outfits. They would all go to the Wolves' for a quick freshening up and head for the Wolves' HQ to meet up with the Wolves' sensei._

"_So here we are, __**waiting**__ for them to get __**their**__ stuff? Why don't __**we**__ just teleport __**ourselves**__ back to __**our**__ place?" Tenten said in annoyance, caused by Neji's ridicule a minute ago._

"…_But Tenten," Hinata blinked her soft-hued eyes in a calculating matter._

"_You're saying we should leave the car __**here**__?"

* * *

_

"Just hand me the damned remote, Hyuuga!"

"Not while I'm living, man."

"But this is such a stupid thing to watch, even for me!"

"Deal with it in the training room out back."

Tenten groaned in agony as she reached the end of the stairs at the sound of people arguing over the remote.

"Don't be selfish. Just hand me the remote!"

_CRASH!_

"…Ah…you did it now, dumbass."

"…_shiiiiit_…"

Frozen at the noise, Tenten debated whether to go check up on what's happening in the TV room.

"Yikes, a cut! Neji, _god_, look, a cut!!!"

"Nothing new, _dobe_." Neji replied in monotone.

Growling, the Chinese stomped into the room to give the two of the Nekos a piece of their mind when something yelled "**Pikachu, I choose you!**" from the telly.

"…What…the…_hell_…" Tenten stated as she took in what has happened.

On the floor, we have Naruto cleaning up broken pieces of what seems to be a glass model of something. On the couch, we have the male Hyuuga lying comfortably watching an episode of Pokemon.

Tenten can't believe her own eyes.

Freaking _POKEMON_.

Today's just not her day.

"_WHAT_ are you two doing??" Tenten jumped a little at the loudness of the voice that spoken from behind her.

"…Ino…it's getting late…" Hinata came into view with a rug in her hands. "…Oh my…"

"MY PRECIOUS DARK a la RAINBOW MARBLE!!!" The blonde female ran towards her now broken collectible and pushed the nervous Uzumaki out of the way.

"…O-Oh…So that explains the different colors…" Naruto laughed sheepishly. "I'm really sorry about that, Ino…Uh…Ino?"

By now, the said girl's trembling while she picked up the broken rainbow marble pieces gently in her hands.

"Dude, you're SO screwed." Tenten whispered within his earshot.

"Did you know that Ino actually saved her allowance for quite some time for that?" Hinata added, her hand covering her mouth as she gave sympathy to the soon-to-be-screwed-Neko.

"U-uh…it's an accident, Ino, I swear….I-I'll—" Naruto began to shed anime tears as he grew smaller and smaller and Ino's form towering over him.

"NA. RU. TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"…You're freaking kidding, right?" Shikamaru asked with his hair band between his teeth as he fumbles with his charcoal-colored hair.

"Nope." Sasuke replied.

"…but this is the 21st century. I mean, no offense, but who does that nowadays?"

"…er, my family?" Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest and cocked an eyebrow at the Nara.

"Oh, right. But even so…" He closed the cover of the toilet bowl and sat on it, finding no where else to do so.

"And you're okay with it? This whole thing?" He said after thinking a while, his left hand against his left cheek in the traditional thinking pose.

"…" The Uchiha fell silent for the first time while talking to Shikamaru, the guy he trusted with everything. Normally, he would go to Naruto, but Shikamaru has more intelligent things to say. And advices to give.

"…Do you even…_feel_, for her? Logically speaking. And in the romantic way, mind." Shikamaru asked again, picking his words carefully.

"Well, I don't _hate_ her. If we're talking logic here." Sasuke said ironically. "I mean, I was only, what, _five_, at that time."

"Won't you consider the meeting as 'Love at first sight'?" The Nara smirked.

Nara Shikamaru is considered by every human being he met as a genius. Almost everything never came out of mouth uncalculated. And yet, when his friend here actually smiled when he asked him that question, this whiz teenager-slash-team leader is actually taken back.

Because, if its so…then…

"NARUTOOOOOO!!!! I'm _SO_ gonna _KILL_ YOU!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!! I SWEAR, I'LL FIX IT!!!! I KNOW SOME _REALLY_ GOOD CARPENTERS!!!!"

"SAVE YOUR BREATH, UZUMAKIIIIII!!!!!"

"…"

The riot outside the bathroom is so loud that even in it; the two guys can hear it.

"…Five bucks say that Naruto broke something again." Sasuke sighed as he picked up his stuff and started for the door.

Shikamaru sighed helplessly too at the commotion going on and stretched his arm out for his stuff on the floor.

"And…about what you said just now…" Laying his hand on the door knob, Sasuke stood and took a few inhales as he readied himself for what he's going to say.

The Nara waited patiently for his comrade to finish his sentence.

"I think…it might as well be the real deal." He said, tilting his head upwards, as if he's relieved.

'_Maybe he is relieved…he had never said so much about his past before…'_

The Tai Chou smirked as his partner's innocence about the whole thing. For a sure-fire heart throb at every school they've been to, he had never given any other girls a second though. Or look, even. Nara's guess, he's been looking for this Haruno Sakura all this time.

And fate must be answering his prayers. But who knew God loved dramas so much? As if letting them reunite is not enough, he must throw in a couple of scenes, too? This is so effing troublesome…

"I'll…meet you outside." The Uchiha uttered, breaking his train of thoughts.

"Yeah." Its not until now the lazy genius gets up and grab his bag of stuff.

"And, just so that it's clear, what we talked about in here is—"

"I'm not Naruto, man. I prefer less fuss, more naps, thank you." He replied with a smirk.

"Hmph. Smart ass." Sasuke gave one of his own, too.

"That's what they all say."

"Hah. Yeah, bet they do." The Uchiha answered as he closed the door behind him.

_CLICK!_

Shikamaru sighed as he thought over the whole thing in his mind. But another crash outside annoyed him too much that he gave up the idea and headed out too.

'…Really, to get engaged at that young of an age…'

* * *

**SO...Yeah. Yay, I updated (finally). Here's some stuff I wanna go through with you in this fic:**

**1. That "Dark a la Rainbow Marble" thing is actually a carved model of Dark from DNAngel. You know, Ino's a fan, and...yeah. I just named it that way to make it sound funny. Hopefully. Shrugs.**

**2. This is all in flashback mode of the previous chapter. I'll upload the next one soon enough (twirls head)...**

**UMM...I guess that's...it? I think. R & R, people. It'll make this lazy more energized to update faster! (smiles)**


End file.
